The Bug Girl & The Bully
by starwater09
Summary: What happens when P.S. 118's biggest fifth grade bully gets a crush?... I'm actually still not sure. A WolfgangXNadine story because I'm all about the challenges! (Rating may change as the characters grow up.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Well recently I've been re-watching Hey Arnold and have read a Wolfgang and Nadine fanfic surprisingly there really isn't that much Wolfgang centered stories so I've decided to write one. I don't know how long this story will be but it will start when the kids are at P.S. 118 and possibly go beyond that. It also will take place in the 90's like the original run of the show mostly because I don't think Wolfgang could get away with his brand of bullying in this day in age. Even back when I was a kid I used to wonder how he got away with so much. **

**I own nothing but the plot**

**Wolfgang pov**

Another boring day of school had passed and just like every other student Wolfgang was in a hurry to get as far away from P.S. 118 as he could. Besides having oboe lessons from three till four he also had to meet up with the other fifth graders so that they could go over a plan for Trash Can Day in two weeks. "Now that is going to be a good day haha!" Wolfgang laugh to himself as he continued to walk down the sidewalk, Wolfgang was just about to turn a corner when a jar rolled onto the sidewalk and stopped at his feet. "Huh? What's this jar of grasshoppers doing here?" Wolfgang questions out loud while looking down at the jar.

"Hey don't take it that's mine!" A voice yells while running up to Wolfgang.

Wolfgang looks up to see a girl with spider-like blonde hair running up to him, he recognized the girl as one of the fourth graders at his school. "Oh this is yours?" Wolfgang asked with a malicious smirk, holding the jar above his head knowing that the younger girl wouldn't be able to reach it. "I wonder what will happened to the little buggies if their jar gets smashed!"

"Nooo! You can't do that Wolfgang!" Nadine yells while trying to get the jar away from Wolfgang much to his amusement. "That isn't fair it took me forever to catch those!"

After a good few minutes of playing keep away with the fourth grader Wolfgang decides to give the jar back to Nadine. "Here fourth grader." Wolfgang states tossing the jar that Nadine luckily was able to catch.

Nadine clings the jar of grasshoppers to her person while glaring at Wolfgang. "You could have just given me back my jar you know instead of being a jerk!"

"Hey you're lucky I was even here to stop your stupid jar from rolling onto the street!" Wolfgang shouted glaring back at the younger girl. "If I wasn't here your little grasshoppers would under a thirteen wheeler right now!"

"Really?" Nadine asked looking away from Wolfgang and at the busy ongoing traffic.

"Yes really!" Wolfgang spats in an angry tone. "So a little gratitude would be-" The rest of Wolfgang's sentence was cutoff when he felt Nadine kiss his cheek. "Wha-hey what do you think you're doing fourth grader?" Wolfgang yells jumping a bit away from her.

"I was just-" Nadine tries to explain but gets interrupted by Wolfgang.

"You can't just going around doing…that thing to me!" Wolfgang yells his face becoming red whether that was from fury or embarrassment he didn't know. "I am a fifth grader and you are a fourth grader! You're not allowed to do…that thing ever again!"

"Sorry I was just trying to say thank you." Nadine explains. "These grasshoppers just mean a lot and…I'll just go now okay." Nadine says noticing how Wolfgang was looking more and more furious.

"That's right you'd better go!" Wolfgang said yelling after her. "And you'd better not tell anyone about…that thing or ELSE!"

Wolfgang was in a huff as he began to walk again. "I'm the toughest kid in the fifth grade! How dare that weird Bug girl ki- I mean do that thing!" Wolfgang mutters to himself his face becoming red again.

Wolfgang was in even more of a bad mood after his oboe lesson, his teacher complained every five minutes saying that he wasn't paying attention no matter how much Wolfgang protested that he was. Truthfully though as much as he hated to admit it he really wasn't focusing. His mind kept going back to Nadine and that…thing that happened.

Wolfgang tried his best to forget about it though, he was sure that the only reason he was thinking about it so much was because no other girl had ever done that sort of thing to him before. Most girls stayed away from him even the girls in his class. It never bother him before he pretty much thought that girls were annoying and stupid. The only interactions he even had with girls was mostly through school or sports and now some weird bug girl was making him feel…different all because of a stupid…thing that she did.

"What do you think of the plan Wolfgang?" A voice says breaking Wolfgang out of his thoughts.

"What Edmund?" Wolfgang asked in an annoyed tone, turning to look at his friend.

"What do you think of Mikey's idea for Trash Can Day?" Edmund asked. "Should we all just have a list of fourth graders that we have to make sure we can?"

"I guess that could work." Wolfgang ponders thoughtfully. "We could make it a contest to see who's fastest at canning their fourth graders losers! Haha!"

"Cool then I guess I should get that kid Stinky, Park, Sheena and Iggy." Mikey suggests.

"And I can go after Rhonda, Eugene, Sid and Curly." Another boy suggest.

"Right and I can get Harold, Gerald, Brainy and what's that weird Bug Girl's name again?" Edmund asked out loud.

"Bug Girl?" Wolfgang whispers under his breathe he subconsciously touches his reddening cheek and gets a faraway look on his face.

"Oh yeah I can also can Nadine!" Edmund says gleefully remembering the name.

"NO!" Wolfgang suddenly yells much to the other fifth grade boys shared confusion.

"No?" Edmund questions now looking at Wolfgang like he had grown a second head. "Why not?"

"Because! Because…now that I think about this plan is stupid!" Wolfgang explains causing the group to be even more confused.

"But Wolfgang you said-"

"I know what I said Edmund!" Wolfgang says forcefully glaring at his friend. "But I thought about it and making a list…will…you know make things too complicated. We already know that those loser fourth grader are going to try to run and hide. If we spend too much time trying to find the right fourth grader on our list then they're going to notice! A canned fourth grader is a canned fourth grader that's the most important thing."

"Gee I never thought about it like that?" Edmund ponders out loud.

"Exactly! That's why I'm in charge around here." Wolfgang said smugly. "Now let's move how to get a ton of trash cans."

The rest of the meeting went smoothly and Wolfgang was able to keep his thoughts focused on Trash Can Day. But that night while he was alone in bed Wolfgang couldn't seem to stop thinking about that weird fourth grade bug girl. "Who does she even think she is anyway? And why do I even care so much? She's just a stupid fourth grader!" But even as he said this he would just think about how Nadine kissed him on the cheek and his stomach would start feeling all twisted inside. "No, no I've got to stop thinking about this! It's not a big deal, I'm probably only thinking about this because stupid Bug Girl is the first girl to ever do something like this."

The next two weeks before Trash Can Day passed and everything was normal, Wolfgang never really saw Nadine in those two weeks so eventually the incident was pushed further and further into the back of his mind. Finally Trash Can Day had come and after giving the other fifth grade boys some last minute instructions Wolfgang was ready to enjoy what would be one of the greatest days of his young life.

The bell had rung and already there was chaos as fourth graders tried to run for their lives and fifth graders chased after them. Wolfgang himself had already canned at least five kids, he was currently running through a seemingly empty alley but he was so sure that he saw a fourth grader run this way. "Come out, come out wherever you are! Haha!" Wolfgang suddenly heard a sound coming from near a dumpster. "Oh how stupid can you be fourth grader?! You're just only making it easier by being near a dumpster stupid! Haha!" Wolfgang carefully walked over to where he knew the fourth grader would be hiding. Image his surprise when he finds Nadine was the one he backed into a corner. "Bug Girl?"

"Oh, no!" Nadine squeaked looking around to try and find a way to escape but knowing that it was helpless. "Just get it over with." Nadine says clearly giving up knowing that there was no way that she wouldn't be getting dumped in the trash.

It should have been easy Bug Girl was trapped and there was a dumpster right there, but as Wolfgang looked down at the scared younger girl he felt his stomach twist again. He reach down to grab her a few times but couldn't find it in himself to do. For some reason he kept thinking about that stupid kiss on the cheek and right now it was making it so that he couldn't find it in himself to can the girl and move on.

"Wolfgang w-what's going on aren't you going to can me?" Nadine asked in a curious but shaky tone.

"I don't feel like it." Wolfgang states evenly and begins to turn away from the fourth grader.

"But why?" Nadine couldn't help but to ask.

"I just don't okay!" Wolfgang turns to yell at the girl. "You're already so pathetic! It's not even worth it to do anything!" Wolfgang shouts while starting to walk away again, he suddenly hears some of his fellow fifth graders heading their way. "Hide Bug Girl!" Wolfgang says in a panicked tone, Nadine didn't even question him she just hid as fast as she could.

"Hey Wolfgang?" Mikey yells making his way to the alley with two other fifth graders. "Did you get the fourth grader who ran over here?"

"No!" Wolfgang answered much too quickly. "I mean I thought I saw one run over here but I was wrong."

"Oh? Maybe the fourth grader is just hiding really well? We'll help you-" Another boy begins to say but gets interrupted by Wolfgang.

"Hey! I said there was no one here! So there is no one here got it?!" Wolfgang threatens balling a fist at the other boy.

"Sure Wolfgang whatever you say!" The other boy says with a gulp.

"That's better." Wolfgang says evenly. "Now come on I heard that Park kid has a safe haven for fourth graders let's go trash it!" The other boys cheered and followed Wolfgang to their next targets not knowing that they were leaving a fourth grader behind.

The rest of Trash Can Day was a success in Wolfgang's opinion he was even able to can that football-headed kid despite him trying to talk him out of it. It was fun knowing that the whole fourth grade class ended up going home smelling like stinky garbage. _Except for Bug Girl anyways…if she wasn't caught by anyone else. She better be grateful that I saved her from being canned like the others. _Wolfgang unknowing started blushing when he thought about how Nadine showed her gratitude to him the last time he had helped her.

"I've never seen you smile that way before." His mother says breaking Wolfgang out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Wolfgang questions shaking his head and turning away from his dinner plate to look at his mother. "I wasn't smiling mom."

"Yes you were sweetie." His mother says with a laugh shaking her head at him. "You know your father used to smile at me like that. That was the first time I knew he had a crush on me…Oh Wolfy is that what it is you have a little crush on-"

"Mooom!" Wolfgang whines his face becoming even redder. "I wasn't smiling and I do not have a crush!"

"Okay Wolfy whatever you say!" His mother says in a sing song voice.

"Mom I'm serious I don't have a crush!" Wolfgang continues to argue. "I don't like a girl and no girl likes me okay!"

"Oh Wolfy I'm sure plenty of girls like you!" His mother states clearing her plate. "Just do something nice for the girl that you like and I'm sure she'll like you back."

"Yeah right. I've already done two nice things and I bet that won't change anything." Wolfgang says to his mom in a disbelieving huff. "I mean I don't like any girl mom!" By this point his mom had walked to the kitchen to clean her plate ignoring her son. _I don't like a girl! Especially not some weird bug loving fourth grade girl! _Wolfgang angrily thought to himself as he tried to finish his dinner.

**A/n and that is the end of that chapter. I've got to say this is already starting to be a lot of fun. Just a heads up episodes will get mentioned and or written about. Anyway please read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright everyone time for another chapter! I glad that this story is getting a little bit of views and I would like to thank guest and Cre8ivelybankrupt87 for reviewing. **

**I own nothing but the plot**

**Nadine pov**

Nadine was currently in her room talking on the phone with her best friend who was currently ranting about the unfairness of Trash Can Day. It really was unfair the fifth graders got every fourth grader…well almost every fourth grader. Wolfgang had not only chosen not to can her but to also make sure that the other fifth graders left the alley before they could notice her and she wasn't even sure why he did that?

"I'm telling you Nadine this was the worse day ever!" Rhonda ranted to her best friend over the phone. "I mean how is Trash Can Day even allowed to happen?! I mean this was just the absolute worse!"

"Well at least your parents are going to let you go to the spa every day this week to make up for it." Nadine says. "That will be fun right?"

"I guess it's a start but I'll never be able to wear those clothes again." Rhonda states in an annoyed tone.

"I guess." Nadine says with a shrug that her friend couldn't see.

"Nadine? You don't sound very upset about Trash Can Day?" Rhonda started to question. "I mean I know you're okay with going into gross places to get bugs-"

"Nature isn't gross!" Nadine says defensively.

"But come on being thrown into a trash can is so bad!" Rhonda finishes saying. "You couldn't have been okay with it!"

"Actually I wasn't thrown into any trash can today." Nadine admits not being one to ever lie to her best friend.

"Oh, Nadine that is so lucky!" Rhonda says in a nearly jealous tone. "You were able to avoid all the fifth graders! How?"

"I ah-just did?" Nadine stuttered a trait she had whenever she lied.

"Why are you lying Nadine?" Rhonda asked seeing right through her friend. "I thought we were supposed to be best friends?!"

"We are Rhonda!" Nadine says defensively. "I just don't really know if I should tell you how." Nadine had been thinking it over and it still didn't make sense. Wolfgang wasn't exactly a fifth grader who showed any mercy in fact he went out of his way to bully fourth graders whenever he could so why did he leave her alone?

"Come on Nadine I'm your best friend the one person in the whole world that you can say anything to!" Rhonda proclaimed. "If you can't talk to me who can you talk to?

"Okay, okay!" Nadine gives in with a sigh. "The truth is the only reason why I was able to not get canned is because…because…a fifth grader let me go."

"What?!" Rhonda shouted forcing Nadine to pull the phone away from her ear. "A fifth grader let you go?! On Trash Can Day! That's unbelievable! Who was it?"

"Gee Rhonda I really don't think you'll believe me if I tell." Nadine explains in a nervous tone. "I hardly believe it myself and it happened to me."

"Come on Nadine! Please!" Rhonda begged over the phone.

"Okay but you have to promise not to tell anyone!" Nadine tells her best friend knowing how much of a gossip Rhonda was and it was probably best that the whole school didn't find out what happened. "I swear Rhonda if I tell you then you can't tell anyone else!"

"Okay, okay Nadine I promise not to tell anyone! Now spill!" Rhonda pleaded getting impatient.

"It was Wolfgang." Nadine finally admits, she waits for Rhonda to say something but all she hears on the phone is dead silence. "Rhonda? Hello? Can you hear me?"

"Wolfgang?!" Rhonda suddenly shouts on the phone causing Nadine to flinch. "Wolfgang! Let you go, he's the biggest fifth grade bully of all time! Maybe even the biggest bully at P.S. 118 AND he let you a FOURTH GRADER GO?!"

"Yeah I was just as surprised as you." Nadine admits, hours later and she still couldn't wrap her head around it. "He also made sure that the other fifth graders didn't find me in the alley."

"That is just so left field!" Rhonda proclaims, Nadine could now hear her pacing back and forth. "I mean of all the fifth graders out there Wolfgang takes no prisoners! I mean why?"

"I don't know Rhonda." Nadine says with a shrug, she turns to look at her shelf which held the varies insects that she has collected. "I mean the last time I even spoke to him two weeks ago he was his usual bullying self."

"You saw him two weeks ago?" Rhonda asked that was strange she didn't remember Nadine mentioning this.

"Yeah one of my jar of grasshoppers fell and rolled down the sidewalk." Nadine began to explain. "Wolfgang stopped it but when I went to get it back he started playing keep away with it for a couple of minutes."

"Well that most certainly sounds like Wolfgang." Rhonda states in an annoyed tone she really didn't like it when someone bullied her friends especially Nadine not just because she was her best friend but because she was so quiet people tended to push her around if she wasn't there.

"Yeah, he gave it back though… eventually." Nadine continues to explain. "Anyway I thanked him for saving the grasshoppers. If he wasn't there they could have easily rolled onto the street."

"You actually said thank you to that bully?" Rhonda said shaking her head. "He probably didn't even mean to do it."

"Well yeah your right." Nadine says with a sigh. "Plus he got all mad just because I pecked him on the cheek as a thank you."

"Wait?! WHAT?!" Rhonda shouts in disbelief. "You kissed Wolfgang?"

"I guess." Nadine says evenly. "I was grateful that he saved my grasshoppers, even if he was a jerk about it. I mean his face was all red when he was yelling at me for kissing him."

"Nadine that's so wrong! I mean it's Wolfgang of all boys!" Rhonda explains. "I don't even think I've ever seen the girls in his grade go near him and you…wait a minute!"

"What?" Nadine asked curious as to what her friend was thinking.

"Don't you see Nadine?!" Rhonda proclaims excitedly. "No other girls go near him! He must have never been kissed in anyway before! Oh man it makes so much sense now it's just like all those movies and teen drama TV shows!"

"Rhonda what are you talking about?" Nadine asked completely confused. "What does Wolfgang have to do with movies and teen dramas?"

"Oh sweet quiet naïve Nadine." Rhonda says in a know-it-all tone. "Of course you wouldn't be able to see that Wolfgang probably has a crush on you now!"

"Hahahaha!" Nadine just laughed on the phone.

"I'm serious Nadine it happens all the time!" Rhonda says defensively.

"Right and Wolfgang who hates fourth graders more than anyone else at P.S. 118 is going to have a crush on a fourth grader?!" Nadine asked still laughing on the phone. "Rhonda you've been watching too much 90345 that kind of stuff doesn't happen in real life!"

"Nadine trust me! You may know bugs but I know romance and Wolfgang probably has a crush on you!" Rhonda states defensively. "I mean think about it, if the peck on the cheek only embarrassed him than he would have had no problems throwing you in the dumpster. If anything throwing you in would have been revenge for him. But no he lets you go even though he had the perfect chance and he even makes sure that the other fifth graders didn't see you!"

"I know it's weird but I hardy think it means he has a crush on me." Nadine said to her friend. "I don't even think he knows my name he just calls me Bug Girl."

"Then why else would he let you go to be nice?" Rhonda asked knowing that Wolfgang wouldn't randomly be nice to anyone especially a fourth grader out of the blue.

"I can admit Wolfgang wouldn't just randomly be nice but him having a crush on me just doesn't seem likely either." Nadine says after a while. "Besides even if you are right and he does have a crush on me, I doubt that he would ever admit it. So there is no way for us to find out if it is true or not."

"Oh but Nadine we, all we have to do is experiment." Rhonda says with a clear smirk in her tone, she knew her best friend well and the nature loving girl loved science and experiments.

"An experiment on Wolfgang? How?" Nadine asked.

"Well to start we'll just watch how he acts around you." Rhonda ponders out loud. "If he really likes you than he won't feel like bullying you at all like he did today. He'll probably won't push you around as much or tease you and stuff. I mean if you really like someone there is no way that you'll be mean to them."

"I don't know Rhonda, what if you're wrong and he finds out about the experiment and he beats us up or something?" Nadine questions.

"Well that's the risk we'll have to take in the name of science." Rhonda responded evenly. "I have to go we'll talk more details tomorrow okay."

"Okay." Nadine said unsurely and unhung up the phone.

The next day when Nadine talked to Rhonda she found that her friend was full of ideas to prove that Wolfgang indeed had a crush on Nadine. Too bad Wolfgang never seemed to be around too long around Nadine so that they could even begin their experiment. In fact for pretty much the whole week they hardly saw any signs of Wolfgang.

"I mean if anything this has to prove that I'm right." Rhonda states in a frustrated tone.

"How does this prove that you're right?" Nadine asked her friend.

"Obviously he's avoiding you on purpose so that no one catches on." Rhonda answered matter-of-factly. "It is beyond predictable."

"But the only ones who would even guess something like this is you, I mean you're the only one I told." Nadine reasons.

"Come on Nadine just think about it." Rhonda says turning to look down at her friend. "He bullies every fourth grader almost every day and now suddenly he's not around you?"

"I don't know maybe he's we're just not crossing his path?" Nadine questions. "Why do you even care so much about proving that he likes me anyway?"

"Nadine think about what this could mean for us!" Rhonda tried to reason. "No more bulling from fifth graders! If the biggest toughest fifth grader likes you then we'll have no more problems from them like Trash Can Day! We'll be the heroes of the fourth grade and eternally popular! We just need an opportunity to prove that Wolfgang has a crush on you."

Nadine just shook her head at her friend of course part of Rhonda's motivation was for her own selfish needs. Regardless Nadine was sure Rhonda was wrong about this crush thing, sooner or later it would all blow over.

The opportunity did eventually come though it happened when Rhonda wasn't around. It started with a typical Saturday. The fourth grade class were playing a game of football at City Park when the fifth graders showed up challenging them to a game which Arnold being Arnold accepted. As usually the fifth graders were brutal but the fourth graders still managed to win regardless.

"Well Nadine I guess you were right." Rhonda says with a sigh as they begun to walk away from the park. "I mean Wolfgang was especially brutal during the football game to everyone today even you. There's no way he could have a crush on you and be able to do that to you."

"Well at least the experiment can be over now." Nadine says with a shrug. "I told you the stuff that happens on TV just doesn't happen in real life."

"Oh well it's not like it's a super big lost, Wolfgang has a pig nose anyway." Rhonda said dismissingly. "Well I'll see you later Nadine." The best friends split each going in a different direction to get home.

While Nadine was walking she started to see some fireflies flying around that got her attention so much so that when she turned a corner she bumped straight into what felt like a wall. "Watch where you're going Bug Girl!" The wall said.

"Sorry." Nadine said almost rolling her eyes at Wolfgang, she got up and started walking home again but after a while she noticed that Wolfgang was walking behind her. "Why are you following me?" Nadine stops to ask.

"I'm not following you, I'm walking home!" Wolfgang answered glaring down at the younger girl.

"Don't you live on the other side of the neighborhood?" Nadine questions.

"I'm taking a short cut mind your own business!" Wolfgang shouts shoving her out of his way, Nadine losing her balance fell down.

"Aw!" Nadine cried out she was close to tears and glaring at him now.

"Hey are you okay I didn't mean to-" Wolfgang begins to stutter awkwardly moving to help her back up.

"Leave me alone!" Nadine shouted much to his surprise, she looked down at her arm and noticed that it had started bleeding. Nadine stood up on her own and began to march home once more.

"Hey I was trying to tell you-" Wolfgang shouted back running after her.

"I don't care!" Nadine interrupts him as she kept stomping forward towards home holding onto her arm.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Wolfgang asked still following after her.

"It's bleeding because of you!" Nadine stopped to turn and glare at him this time. "Now leave me alone and stop following me!"

"I told you I'm not following you I'm taking a short cut!" Wolfgang proclaimed again.

"Fine than stop talking to me." Nadine says.

"What makes you think I want to talk to you?" Wolfgang asked forcefully and if Nadine wasn't so angry she might have noticed how nervous he was when he asked that question. "Like I'd be interested in what some weird fourth grade Bug Girl has to say."

"Well it's not like I'm interested in what some fifth grade bully has to say either!" Nadine states glaring up at Wolfgang.

"Fine!" Wolfgang yelled glaring down at the younger girl.

"Fine!" Nadine yelled back before turning around and starting to walk home again, every few minutes she'd look over her shoulder and see Wolfgang still there but she didn't speak up about it and neither did he. After fifth teen minutes Nadine finally made it to the front of her house, she had walked up two steps and was about to walk up the rest when Wolfgang broke the silence between them.

"Hey Bug Girl?!" Wolfgang yelled just before Nadine could further walk up the steps.

"What?!" Nadine asked in a surprisingly uncharacteristically irate.

"Is-ah your arm still bleeding?" Wolfgang asked and surprisingly to Nadine he almost sounded shy when he asked the question.

"Why do you care?" Nadine asked in a curious tone.

"I DON'T CARE!" Wolfgang yelled defensively then turned to face away from her. "I-I just have Band-Aids if you were still bleeding."

Nadine was shocked to say the least by this admission, it just didn't make any sense that he would even care about that. "You're acting really weird." Nadine says out loud.

"What?!" Wolfgang asked turning to look at her again, his face was a bit red and Nadine wasn't sure if it was because of anger or embarrassment. "I'm not weird Bug Girl you're weird you're always acting weird walking around with your stupid bugs!"

"So what I like bugs! Doesn't mean you're not still acting weird." Nadine proclaims again. "You've been acting weird for a while."

"No I haven't!" Wolfgang says defensively his face was becoming even redder but Nadine paid it no mind.

"Oh yeah, then why did you follow me home?" Nadine questions again her hands were on her hips and she was giving him a stern look it helped that her being on the steps made them the same height.

"I told you I'm taking a short cut home!" Wolfgang answers glaring harshly at her.

"Why did you offer me a Band-Aid?" Nadine asked undeterred by his glare.

"You said you were bleeding!" Wolfgang says defensively. "If you want to bleed to death fine that's your problem!"

"Why did you let me go on Trash Can Day?" Nadine asked her finally most important question.

"I-I just didn't feel like it!" Wolfgang says nervously stuttering a bit.

"Why not?" Nadine asked looking like she didn't believe him.

"I just didn't okay! What's with all the questions anyway?" Wolfgang yells moving closer so that the two of them were face to face.

"You're acting weird and I want to know why?" Nadine yells back.

"You're weird!" Wolfgang spats back.

"You're weird!" Nadine argues back.

"You're weird!" Wolfgang says again.

"You're we-" Nadine's sentence was stopped when she felt a pair of lips on her cheek, in her shock she shoved Wolfgang back. "What?" Nadine says her face becoming red, she looked back at Wolfgang whose face was still red looked both shock and disappointed without saying a word he ran away as fast as he could. Nadine stood there touching her cheek still shocked by the events that took place. "Did Wolfgang really just? Was Rhonda right?"

She was still in a bit of a dazed as she walked up the rest of her steps wondering what she was going to do now. She never thought that Rhonda could be right when she suggested that Wolfgang had a crush on her, but now she couldn't deny that there might have been some truth to it. What was she supposed to do about this? How was she supposed to feel? "I'd better call Rhonda she'll know what to do."

**A/N and that my friends is the end of that chapter shocking turn of events right! I know it might seem out of character for Nadine to fight with Wolfgang because she's seen as quiet and nice but I believe that anyone would eventually get frustrated so her behavior fits. Anyway please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back with another chapter and slowly but surely this story is really coming together! I want to thank guest for reviewing. Just a heads up I will start including stuff that happens in the episodes of Hey Arnold for this story so don't be surprise when you hear me mentioning it.**

**I still own nothing but the plot**

**Wolfgang pov **

Wolfgang had never felt more embarrassed in his young life as he ran as fast as he could away from Nadine's house. He finally made it home and ran straight towards his room before his mother could say anything to him. He threw his things down on the floor and jumped on his bed in a huff, a few minutes later Wolfgang could hear his mom knocking on his door.

"Not now mom!" Wolfgang yelled as he began to punch one of his pillows, he wasn't in the mood to speak with his mother not after her advice from that morning completely backfired.

**Flashback time**

Wolfgang was currently eating cereal and watching Saturday morning when the telephone rang. "Hello?" Wolfgang says with a mouth full of food. "Oh hey Edmund…yeah football later sounds fun…yeah we'll challenge the fourth graders again…okay bye." Wolfgang hung up the phone and took his now empty bowl over to the kitchen. "Mom I'll be at the City Park today if you need me." Wolfgang states to his mother as he walked passed her to the sink. "The guys and I are going to be playing football."

"That's nice oh, and is the girl you have a crush on going to be there?" His mother asked not looking up from her newspaper almost causing her son to drop his bowl.

"Mom!" Wolfgang exclaims in embarrassment. "I told you I don't have a like any girl!"

"Sure Wolfy." His mother says still not looking up from her newspaper.

For the past week his mother has been insisting that he had a crush on Nadine not that she even knew who the girl was but she kept bringing up this crush business every once in a while. She kept saying that he was smiling and blushing a lot more which he strongly protested, he had even made a point to try to avoid Nadine all week but it still didn't stop his mother. And it didn't help especially at the moment since Nadine was sure to be at the park with the rest of her class.

"I'm going to the park now." Wolfgang grumbled after he was finished washing his bowl.

"Before you go Wolfy-" His mother began to say before he could walk out the door. "If you want your crush to like you back offer to walk her home before it gets too dark."

"Mom!" Wolfgang proclaimed again this time very much blushing. "I'm not going to do that!"

"Trust me Wolfy. Ask to walk her home it will show her how much of a gentlemen you are, and be nice when you talk to her." His mother continued to say. "She might even let you hold her hand."

"I'm leaving now!" Wolfgang yelled shutting the front door behind him not at all hearing his mother's snickering.

**End flashback**

"Wolfy?" His mom says as she opens the door to his room and sees him moping on the bed.

"You were wrong mom it didn't work." Wolfgang says in a pout his head buried in a pillow. "I told you no girl likes me."

"Oh Wolfy, what did you do?" His mother asked running her fingers through his long messy hair. "You weren't nice were you?"

"Yes I was!" Wolfgang says defensively looking up at his mother only to see a stern look that clearly showed she didn't believe him. "I mean kinda…maybe…I don't know?" He really had meant to try to be nice but everything he said and did ended up coming out mean and twisted. He couldn't even bring himself to offer to walk her home he just followed behind her and hoped she wouldn't catch on. Not that she believed his short cut excuse in the first place. "It doesn't matter anyway she doesn't like me."

"You don't know that for sure Wolfy." His mother tried to reason with him, but he just shook his head he may not have much (any) experience with liking someone but he was pretty sure that if you kissed someone and they push you back that's a very clear no.

"Whatever at least now things can go back to normal." Wolfgang says with false bravo. "She was weird anyway mom. She's like in love with bugs or something…Not that I'm saying I liked her or anything!"

"Whatever you say Wolfy." His mom says to him before placing a kiss on his forehead and walking out of the room.

"Yeah she's just some weird stupid Bug Girl." Wolfgang whispers to himself.

**Nadine pov**

"He KISSED YOU?!" Rhonda shouted on the phone. "And worse of all I MISSED IT?!"

"Yeah." Nadine says over the phone after explaining to her best friend what had taken place. "It's nothing to get too excited over it was just on the cheek."

"And then what happened?" Rhonda asked.

"Well I was really surprise so I pushed him back and-" Nadine begins to explain.

"WHAT? Nadine you pushed him back?!" Rhonda questions forcefully.

"Well yeah he surprised me." Nadine response not understanding why that was such a big deal. "Before I could ask him why he did it he ran away."

"Of course he ran away Nadine!" Rhonda exclaims with a frustrated sigh. "He practically laid his heart on the line only for you to smash it into tiny pieces!"

"Don't be ridiculous Rhonda." Nadine states rolling her eyes though it wasn't as if Rhonda could see it.

"Okay so maybe I'm stretching it a little." Rhonda begins to explain. "But I'm still kinda right I mean in his own incredible twisted way it sounds like Wolfgang was trying to tell you that he liked you like you and you rejected him. Wow I actually feel kind of bad for him."

"I just don't see how." Nadine says shaking her head. "He was mean the whole time up until he kissed me? That isn't exactly romantic is it?"

"No but we did learn something." Rhonda proclaims. "We know now that he does like you in some way sooo…"

"So what?" Nadine asked.

"So how do you feel about the bully?" Rhonda asked. "You haven't really said anything about how you feel."

"Right." Nadine states uncertainly, Nadine suddenly realized she hadn't put too much thought into how she felt about the whole thing. At first it was because she was sure that Rhonda was completely wrong but now that she knew that Wolfgang might like her she didn't know how to feel. "Actually when I think about it I don't really know how I feel. I mean it's Wolfgang he's a bully, he hates fourth graders he has tortured us and our classmates just for the fun of it. And while he might be capable of doing nice things they either happen by accident or he's awkward about it. But I guess at the end of the day I don't really know enough about Wolfgang to say that I hate him, let alone like him like. But his actions are not doing him any favors."

"So you hate what he does but you're not sure if you hate him?" Rhonda ponders out loud.

"I guess that's a fair way to put it, and it's not like I could just hang out with him or something." Nadine proclaims. "The only time I see him is school or when he's challenging us to some game."

"You're right. You'd have to find a way to see him outside of both school and sports." Rhonda says with a bit of a pout. "Hey wait I've got a brilliant idea! Remember that party I was going to have?"

"The one where you wanted to invite only cool people?" Nadine said. "Yeah I remember."

"Well how about instead of it being a cool people only party it can be a regular boy girl party!" Rhonda suggests. "I'll invite all the kids in the fourth through sixth grade and that will give you an opportunity to talk to Wolfgang in a more relaxed party setting!"

"That might actually work." Nadine says as she thinks more about it, parties are one of those rare times that everyone pretty much gets along no matter what grade they are in. "Wow Rhonda that's really nice of you to change your party plans just so I can figure out this whole Wolfgang thing."

"Well you know me Nadine I'm a giver." Rhonda says in a pretty smug tone. "I can always do the cool people only party some other time anyway. Plus now I'll have more time to make a more accurate cool people list."

"Right." Nadine says rolling her eyes, of course Rhonda's help would have mostly to do with benefitting herself. "Well it's still a good idea."

"Okay then I'd better tell my mom and dad that's we're going to be needing a lot more finger sandwiches. Tomorrow you can come over and help me make more invitations and I'll pass them out to everyone on Monday." Rhonda finishes explaining.

"Okay Rhonda see ya than." Nadine says before hanging up the phone. "Life sure is funny." She says to herself, who would have thought that a jar of grasshoppers could lead to this path. Her parents would defiantly say it was the fate of the cosmos or karma or some other hippy type gem.

**Normal pov**

Well the following Monday has come and those whom were invited to Rhonda's party were most certainly excited both at the chance to have a good time but also because the Wellington Lloyd's were a rich family so the party had to be good. Yes most of the kids within the fourth to sixth grade range were excited! Most of them anyway.

"So I was thinking that I could definitely Sabrina to dance at the party." Edmund was saying to an annoyed Wolfgang during lunch.

"Whatever." Wolfgang says rolling his eyes at his friend.

"And I think I should consider asking Katrinka to dance at the party too." Edmund continued to say.

"Katrinka? Are you crazy Edmund?!" Wolfgang asked turning to glare at his friend. "She's a fourth grader! You can't ask her to dance!"

"Why not Katrinka's not so bad?" Edmund asked in a clueless tone.

"Edmund we are fifth graders and we do not associate with fourth graders." Wolfgang says forcefully with a glare.

"But she's cute." Edmund tried to reason.

"It doesn't matter how cute Na-Katrinka is!" Wolfgang losing his temper nearly yells. "Those are the rules! Got it?"

"Sure Wolfgang whatever you say." Edmund says giving into Wolfgang.

"Right." Wolfgang says turning his attention away from his friend and towards his food.

Across the same café Nadine and Rhonda were also talking about her upcoming party.

"Well it took some doing but I really think this party will be successful." Rhonda says excitedly to Nadine. "This will be the event of the season and make me the most popular fourth grade girl…wait I already am well this will make me even more popular."

"I'm sure it will be great Rhonda." Nadine states agreeing with her friend. "Hey my mom said she'd doing some tarot reading for me before the party! Do you want yours done as well?"

"No way not after last time." Rhonda says shaking her head, the last time Mrs. Lowenthal had given her a reading she said that Rhonda would be seeing the world in a new way. One week later Rhonda had to get glasses, she didn't want to go through that again. "Everything's taken care of anyway just remember to wear something nice and maybe change your hairstyle."

And so the week passed by and soon it was the day of Rhonda's party, currently Nadine was waiting for her mother to get her cards in order so that she could get her tarot reading.

"Hmm well lovebug you've got some very interesting energy coming your way." Her mother spoke out loud. "It's new energy despite the fact that it is coming from a source you are already familiar with…interesting this person is a bull, stubborn and brutish but is or at least was very close to someone who is a moon child which makes them a bit softer. I'd say that the person making their way into your life is Taurean the person acts tough because they feel that they have to be strong and is also very awkward. Be cautious very lovebug this Taurean is ingrained in their believes but if you can get passed it like most Taureans the person will be much attached to you for years to come. But even still don't allow your core beliefs to be pushed aside for that other person's sake it would only hurt you both."

"Wow that's a lot to think about." Nadine says after her mother was done.

"It's going to be a journey lovebug, it won't be easy but eventually you'll see that it was worth it." Her mother reassures her.

From the other side of the neighborhood Wolfgang was also getting some advice from his mother though he wasn't very happy about it.

"And remember Wolfy if you want your crush to dance with you, you've got to be nice this time." His mother states while brushing his hair back much to his annoyance. "Compliment what she's wearing, offer to get her a drink-"

"Mom please!" Wolfgang interrupts before she could go any further. "I'm not doing any of that stuff! I don't have a crush and even if I did she doesn't even like me!"

"Oh Wolfy, you've just got to be calm and patient." His mother said shaking her head at him. "You're a sweet boy but you let your stubbornness and bullish behavior get the best of you some times. I'm sure your crush will like you just fine if you give her a chance to see that sweet boy I know you are." His mother finished saying. "There you're all set for the big party!"

"Thanks mom." Wolfgang says looking at himself in the mirror, it had taken a lot of work but his mother managed to neatly comb his hair back. "Hopefully it last all-" Before he could finish his sentence his hair was back its usual messy way.

"Of course you'd have hair as stubborn as you." His mother says rolling her eyes and trying again.

**Cut to Rhonda's party**

So far Rhonda's party was going very well, the kids of P.S. 118 all seemed to be enjoying themselves, some of them were already dancing. Others like Gerald and Phoebe were chatting it up in their own little corner. Helga was warning Arnold that she'd reject him if he asked her to dance and Arnold reassured Helga that he had only walked over to get some punch.

"This party is going really great Rhonda!" Nadine proclaimed to her friend as the watched the party goers having fun.

"I know even at the last minute and with some questionable guests I can still throw a great party." Rhonda says in a smug tone. "Everyone is going to be talking about this party for a good long time."

The two friends were still chatting when Park and Peapod came over to talk to them.

"Hey Rhonda, this is a really great party thanks for inviting me." Park says happily.

"Agreed everything is truly a sight." Peapod says agreeing with Park.

"Well you know me only the very best will do." Rhonda says smugly.

"Yeah the decorators did a really good job." Nadine adds in while taking a sip of her punch.

"Yes it is terribly, terribly amazing." Peapod says before clearing his throat. "Say Nadine would you like to dance?"

"Sure." Nadine says with a smile she was about to put down her cup when Rhonda pulled her aside.

"Oh Nadine, just one second you seem to have something on your dress." Rhonda proclaims, before whispering to Nadine. "Nadine are you crazy?! One of the reasons for this party was so that you'd talk to Wolfgang! He's not going to be happy to see you dancing with another boy."

"Don't be silly Rhonda it's just one dance." Nadine says dismissing her friend's worry. "Besides I haven't even seen Wolfgang he might not even be here yet." With that said Nadine walked back over to Peapod so that they could go dance.

Little did Nadine know Wolfgang was in fact at the party Edmund had already gone off to ask Sabrina to dance leaving him to hang back alone. He had been watching Nadine he wanted to go over to at least talk to her but she was always with her friend so he stayed away. He made his way over to one of the punch bowls deciding that maybe getting a drink would help him come up with a plan. A frown fell on his on his face though when turned to look back over at Nadine and he saw Park and Peapod walk over to Nadine and Rhonda, the frown soon turned into a very angry scowl when he saw Nadine and Peapod walk over to the dance hand in hand and smiling. At this point Wolfgang was squeezing the cup in his hand so hard that he didn't noticed that the punch spilled over and fall all over his pants.

"Hey look everybody Wolfgang spilled punch all over his pants!" Sid yells out loud pointing to Wolfgang while laughing.

"He did look he looks like he peed himself haha!" Stinky states also pointing and laughing, soon the rest of the party goers were also laughing much to Wolfgang's growing embarrassment.

Wolfgang felt like every single person was pointing and laughing at him and his face was getting redder because of it. Even Nadine he notes with her hand coving her mouth is laughing next to Peapod on the dance floor. "Shut up!" Wolfgang yelled in such a loud angry manner that even the music is quiet at this point. Angry Wolfgang stomps out the door the scary glare on his face keeps everyone from saying anything until he is gone.

"Stupid party, stupid punch, stupid Bug Girl." Wolfgang mutters to himself as he started to walk back home. "I should have never-"

"Hey Wolfgang?!" Nadine calls out interrupting him.

"Bug Girl?" Wolfgang said in surprise but then remembering how she laughed and was dancing with other boy he turns around glaring at the younger girl. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Nadine says honestly.

"Yeah right, I saw you laughing like everyone else." Wolfgang says crossing his arms over his chest and facing away from her.

"Yeah? So what you would have been laughing too if it happened to someone else." Nadine argues. "So why would it be a big deal if I laughed at you?"

"Yeah! Well whatever!" Wolfgang just says blushing with his back to her.

"Look, I didn't come out here to argue with you okay." Nadine tries to reason. "We really need to talk."

"No we don't." Wolfgang says starting to walk away again.

"Yes we do!" Nadine argues getting frustrated. "You know we do! But every time I try to get you to talk about this stuff all you do is cause a fight!"

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it?!" Wolfgang shouts turning to face her. "I don't know if you've noticed but I've never had to deal with something like this okay!"

"Well I've never had to deal with something like this either!" Nadine shouted back. "You are the last person I would ever even image liking me in some way."

"Please you're crazy! I don't like you!" Wolfgang says defensively. "If anything you're the one that likes me you kissed me first!"

"I was just happy you saved my grasshoppers, I probably would have done the same thing if someone else had saved them." Nadine says defensively.

Wolfgang became speechless after this omission his face became pale. "Really? You would have done the same thing with anyone?" Wolfgang asked in a surprisingly quiet tone.

"Yeah, I mean the grasshoppers mean a lot to me and I wasn't really thinking about it when I kissed your cheek. Honestly I hadn't thought it would be a big deal." Nadine states also in a quiet tone she noticed that Wolfgang was becoming more and more deflated.

"Yeah I mean makes sense why else would you do it." Wolfgang says turning away from her again. "You probably like, like that Peapod kid anyway."

"I don't like, like Peapod." Nadine proclaims. "He's a friend and he asked me to dance at Rhonda's party so I said yes. I don't really like, like anyone right now."

"Not even…me?" Wolfgang asked sheepishly.

"No." Nadine answered honestly much to his growing disappointment. "But it's not like I hate you or anything…I mean well I hate how you bully me and my friends. But I don't really hate you, I just don't really know you enough to say that I like you. And I think if you really let yourself think about it you'd feel the same way."

"I guess that's true but I-" Wolfgang pauses for a second to sigh. "I feel something…I mean I didn't want to can you on Trash Can Day and I want to do things like walk you home and I don't like seeing you dance with someone else." He admits blushing. "You're right though I don't really know you all that well but all of these stupid feelings are there."

"Maybe we can hang out sometime and get to know each other." Nadine suggested nervously. "I really think it would be a good way to figure out what's going on."

"Okay cool we can totally do that." Wolfgang says not trying to sound too excited. "Tomorrow's Sunday what to meet me at the park?"

"Yeah that sounds good. Okay than I'm going to head back to the party." Nadine tells him waving good bye. "Have a good night."

"Yeah okay." Wolfgang says nodding his head in agreement. "Good night Bug Girl."

"You can call me Nadine you know." Nadine tells him.

"Whatever you say Bug Girl!" Wolfgang says with a smirk before turning and walking away.

**A/N and that's the end of this chapter I hope it was enjoyable. It's interesting that when I look back at Hey Arnold as a series Nadine was a character that wasn't used as much as she should have been. Even though she's Rhonda's best friend their interactions as the series goes on is just standing next to each other. There are even some Rhonda centered episodes were the two don't speak, in fact Nadine for the most part seems to just always be there reacting to everything but that's it which is a shame. She's biracial and has hippy parents there is a story here to tell. Also if you haven't guess this party takes place during the Hey Harold episode and interestingly enough the part about Wolfgang spilling punch on himself does happen off screen. Anyway please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And I'm back again with another chapter. I want to thank lily for reviewing.**

**I still own nothing but the plot**

**Wolfgang pov**

Wolfgang was in a pretty good mood as he walked home from the party despite the embarrassing spill on his pants. Sure people looked at him funny as he passed them by but it didn't matter to him the only thing that mattered at the moment was that he finally had an understanding with Nadine. And now they would be spending the day together tomorrow, this may not have been how he thought the night was going to go but it was still pretty good considering. He was whistling a happy tone when he opened the door to his home and saw his mother sitting on the couch looked up from the TV.

"Wolfy? You're back so soon? It's still kind of early." His mother questions.

"Oh yeah well I accidently spilled some punch on my pants and needed to leave early." Wolfgang explained to his mom as he shut the door behind him.

"Oh no Wolfy did anyone see?" His mother asked going over to comfort her son.

"Yeah everyone there saw." Wolfgang admits his face becoming a bit red with embarrassment.

"Oh no even your crush?" His mother asked to which he just nodded his head. "Oh my poor little Wolfy."

"It's okay mom." Wolfgang says his face becoming even redder. "Nadine followed after me to see if I was okay and…now we're going to hang out tomorrow at the park."

"That's great Wolfgang your first little date!" His mother says excitedly. "You know I think there's an old picnic basket around here that your father and I used when we went to the park with you as a baby! Oh I just knew that if you were nice your crush would like you back."

"Mooom!" Wolfgang whines starting to feel embarrassed by his mom's rambles. "It's not a date we're just hanging out at the park!"

"Sorry Wolfy I'm just a bit excited. Having your first crush is such an exciting time." His mother sigh and got a faraway look in her eyes. "But anyway do you know what kinds of food Nadine likes? It will defiantly be a good gesture if you bring food that she likes with you on your little date."

"I don't really know?" Wolfgang admits, he'd never really paid attention to what anyone else was eating before.

"I'll just make a little bit of everything tomorrow before you go." His mother tells him.

**Cut to the next day**

"Alright Wolfy you should be all set for your little date." His mother tells him handing him a basket filled with food.

"It's not a date mom we're just hanging out!" Wolfgang forcefully says again. "You don't have to make this a big deal."

"Of course Wolfy, just remember to be nice okay." His mother say. "Make sure to listen to her when she tells you something and walk her home after."

"Okay." Wolfgang said then turns to head out the door.

"Oh, and Wolfy if you two decide to play any games try not to get…too competitive about it." His mother shouts as he closes the door. "Oh, they grow up so fast."

"Mom's overthinking this too much I'll be fine." Wolfgang says to himself as he heads towards the park.

**Nadine pov**

When Nadine walked back to Rhonda's party she was quickly pulled to the side by her friend whom demanded to be told what had taken place outside after Nadine had followed Wolfgang. Rhonda's squeal when her friend informed her that she would be spending the afternoon with Wolfgang had her ears still ringing a bit. The next morning Rhonda was at Nadine's bright and early to give her advice on her first date.

"Nadine come on this is your first date you have to wear something different!" Rhonda says to the best friend whom is just barely listening. "Trust me it says a lot about someone if they don't even try on their first date."

"Rhonda please," Nadine begins to say rolling her eyes at her friend. "Wolfgang and I are just hanging out at the park it's not a big deal. We agreed that we're just trying to get to know each other. Besides how would you know what's best for a first date you've never even been on one?"

"True I have not officially been on one as of yet, if you don't count that time at the cheese festival last year with Harold which we've both agreed to never speak of again." Rhonda begins to say. "But we both know that I have been studying in the ways of romance in preparation for the day either of us would be embarking on our first real romance. Of course I always thought I'd get a date before you did-"

"Well if you had given Curly a chance-" Nadine interrupts.

"Eeeewww! No way am I ever going near that freak!" Rhonda responds forcefully. "I'd have to be losing my mind and dying to ever agree to that! Now getting back on track-"

"I'm not changing my clothes!" Nadine says putting her foot down.

"Fine Nadine." Rhonda says shaking her head at her friend. "You won't change your clothes or hair or anything fine! Just don't ruin your date even further by taking off to catch a bug or something."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nadine asked her friend forcefully.

"That you become easily distracted when it comes to all things bug related." Rhonda claims with a shudder. "Seriously someone could be talking to you and you'd just leave because one of your insects was just so much more interesting."

"So what I like nature! It's not like Wolfgang doesn't already know this." Nadine says with a bit of a huff.

"Doesn't mean he'll like being ignored because you saw a butterfly or moth or something." Rhonda tries to reason. "He may like you like you but he still has a temper. So no going with jars, nets or anything else you usually bring to the park."

"Fine." Nadine says rolling her eyes at her friend, she looks at the clock on her desk and sees that it is almost one o clock. "Whoa it's almost one already I better get going!" She says before she heads out the door.

"Oh Nadine remember to check to see if he's a good listener and laugh at his jokes even if they're not funny!" Rhonda calls after her friend who is already out of sight. "Oh, they grow up so fast!"

"Gee leave it to Rhonda to go overboard on something like this!" Nadine says to herself rolling her eyes a bit as she headed towards the park.

**Normal pov**

Wolfgang was trying not to panic as he paced a bit in front of a tree, he had been at the park for almost thirty minutes and he still hadn't seen any sign of Nadine even after walking around the park twice. At one point it even looked like Harold was there as well with Big Patty. "She's probably on her way now. It's not like we set up a time when we would met or even a place?" Wolfgang says before facepalming himself. "Stupid you didn't set up a time or a place! She could have showed up early didn't see you then went home!"

"Wolfgang?" a voice tries to get his attention but he was still lost in his own thoughts.

"Or she could be waiting at the entrance…but there's like three entrances." Wolfgang says with a sigh.

"Wolfgang?" The voice says again this time tapping him on the shoulder.

"WHAT?!" Wolfgang turns to yell at the person bothering him only to be surprised when he sees that the person was in fact Nadine. "Oh! Nadine…Hi." He says his face turning red a bit.

"Sorry I got here so late. I kind of got held up at home." Nadine explains sheepishly.

"Oh no, it's not a big deal I didn't even notice." Wolfgang says as coolly as he can managed. "I mean I just got here a few minutes ago."

"Right." Nadine just says. "So you brought a basket?"

"Huh?" Wolfgang questions before looking down at the basket in his hand his face got a bit red again as he looked back at her. "Oh yeah my mom made us some lunch."

"Cool I am kind of hungry." Nadine proclaims. "Do you want to sit down and eat?"

"Yeah we can sit down." Wolfgang says nodding his head in agreement, the two of them sat down next to the tree and Wolfgang put the basket between them. "So I didn't know what you liked so my mom made us turkey, ham, tuna, pb&j and veggie sandwiches."

"A turkey sandwich is fine." Nadine says and he hands her one of the turkey sandwiches and a yahoo, the two ate in silence for a while before Nadine spoke up again. "This sandwich is really good. Your mom did a good job."

"Yeah well she cooks for a living as a caterer." Wolfgang explains to her. "She's always making all types of different foods."

"Really that must be really cool I bet you get to try all kinds of different stuff." Nadine says.

"Yeah it can be pretty cool." Wolfgang says with a small smile. "She might have even been able to start her own business if-"

"If what?" Nadine asked after Wolfgang hadn't spoken for a while.

"Nothing." Wolfgang just says dismissing his last sentence as another awkward silence fell between them. "So was the rest of the party fun?"

"Yeah everyone had a really good time." Nadine answers as she continues to eat. "Most of the people ended up dancing with someone at some point."

"But not you right?" Wolfgang asked evenly though there was a bit of hopefulness to his tone.

"I did." Nadine says just as evenly shrugging her shoulders not seeing what the big deal was. "A few boys in my class asked me to dance so I danced with them."

"Which boys?" Wolfgang asked trying not to show his annoyance but Nadine could see the death grip he now had on his yahoo soda bottle.

"I don't think I should say." Nadine says becoming a bit nervous. "Besides it doesn't matter the party is over, no need to get worked up about it."

"I'm not getting worked up!" Wolfgang shouted glaring at Nadine a bit.

"Really cause it sounds like you're jealous!" Nadine shouts back at him.

"I am not jealous!" Wolfgang argues but the look on Nadine's face showed that she didn't believe him. "What would a stupid fourth grader like you know anyway?!" He says before he could stop himself.

"I know that I'm leaving!" Nadine proclaims then marches as fast as she could away from him.

"Wait?! Nadine…Stop! I didn't mean it!" Wolfgang shouts picking up the basket and chasing after her. "Nadine?! Wait!" Being taller Wolfgang was able to catch up fairly quickly. "Nadine I didn't mean to-"

"Call me a stupid fourth grader?" Nadine interrupts as she continues to walk away.

"Yes." Wolfgang admits sheepishly following after her. "It's a habit you know? I'm used to just saying it. I promise I won't say it again."

"Really?" Nadine asked stopping to look up at Wolfgang. "You won't call anyone a stupid fourth grader ever again."

"No I promise I won't ever call you a stupid fourth grader again." Wolfgang explains he is met with a glare from Nadine.

"I guess I shouldn't expect anything better." Nadine says shaking her head at him.

"Let's go finish our picnic." Wolfgang suggests and Nadine nods her head in agreement. "So who were the boys who asked you to dance again?" Wolfgang asked but got no answer. "Nadine?" He turns to see Nadine's attention was on some butterfly instead of him. "Nadine?!"

"Huh?" Nadine asked shaking her head a bit she turns to follow after Wolfgang. "What did you say?"

"You can go chase your butterfly if you want." Wolfgang says in an amused tone.

"What? I don't need to chase after anything." Nadine insist as they make it back to the tree, though Wolfgang noticed that she glanced at the butterfly again.

"Why do you like bugs so much anyway?" Wolfgang asked once the two sat back down near the tree.

"There just so interesting you know, they're complex, they affect their environment in different ways." Nadine begins to explain. "I love being able to study them, they reflex the world in so many ways that people just don't realize."

"You like anything else other than bugs?" Wolfgang asked.

"I like marine life too." Nadine answers honestly. "Well basically almost everything in nature I like. And I like science and doing experiments. I'm always doing one or two at home."

"Your parents are okay with that?" Wolfgang asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah. My parents are very free thinking people." Nadine explains.

"Well I guess they have to be if they let you crawl around everywhere." Wolfgang comments.

"Yeah but I get to learn so much because of it." Nadine says happily. "Like over there at the pond is where you'll see the most fireflies at night." She says pointing to the pond. "And around that corner behind that rock is where you can find the most beetles but you have to be really careful because there are these bright red ones that can make you feel so itchy! I swear it's worse than poison ivy."

"Really?" Wolfgang says a malicious smirk falling on his face.

"Yeah you've got to wear gloves and long sleeve shirts and pants if you want to collect any of them." Nadine continues to explain. "Over there you can find-"

"What other things do you like to do besides bug collecting?" Wolfgang asked her before she could continue to ramble on about bugs.

"Well I do like playing baseball and football with my friends." Nadine admits. "I mean I know I'm not the best athlete-"

"Yeah you aren-" Wolfgang interrupts to agree but sees the annoyed look on Nadine's face. "I mean you're pretty good."

"Anyway I really like to jump rope with my friends too." Nadine finishes saying. "What about you?"

"I guess besides bug collect and jump roping, I like pretty much the same thing especially since my team always wins." Wolfgang tells her.

"You don't always win." Nadine says laughing a bit. "At least not against us fourth graders."

"Well I mostly win." Wolfgang stresses. "The only ones I don't win are the ones where I don't care about winning."

"Sure." Nadine says trying not to roll her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wolfgang asked noticing her mocking tone.

"Nothing just that you've never not cared about winning ever Wolfgang." Nadine explains laughing a bit. "I bet it would physically cause you pain if you ever tried to not win."

"That's not true!" Wolfgang tries to argue but Nadine continues to laugh. "I can totally handle not winning everything!"

"Sure." Nadine says trying and failing not to laugh.

Wolfgang would have tried to argue further but in the back of his mind he knew Nadine was right. "Whatever." He says with a sigh.

"Hey well at least I know you can handle losing an argument." Nadine says teasing. "But besides playing sports and winning do you like anything else?"

"Well there is one other thing but-" Wolfgang begins to say before pausing for a bit.

"But what?" Nadine asked now very curious.

"You can't tell anyone but…I actually like playing the oboe." Wolfgang admits trying to ignore how warm his face was starting to feel.

"Really you like playing that instrument?" Nadine questions out loud. "It doesn't seem like something you would like."

"Yeah well my mom thinks that playing is a good way to blow off some steam by channeling some of my energy into music." Wolfgang explains.

"Well you do have the right name for a musician anyway." Nadine says with a shrug.

"What?" Wolfgang asked completely confused.

"You know the name Wolfgang!" Nadine says but Wolfgang still looked confused. "Like Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart?" The expression on Wolfgang's face showed that he was still complete lost. "One of those old guys in powder wigs that played music a long time ago."

"Oh!" Wolfgang says finally understanding what she meant. "I didn't know I had the same name as one of those old guys!"

"Right well it's nice that you like to play music anyway." Nadine said after a while. "That is certainly something I never would have guessed."

"Yeah well I didn't really like it at first. All that music stuff seemed boring and reading music just seemed too hard but one day…it just didn't seem so bad." Wolfgang admits.

The rest of the children's time together went pretty well despite some of their rocky awkward moments. It was now getting close to the end of the day and Wolfgang was now walking Nadine home before it got too dark outside.

"Edmund and I are still working on the go-kart a bit but I'm pretty sure it will be all set by the time I need to race for the qualifying round." Wolfgang explained as they walked towards her house.

"Well the Grand Prix is a lot of fun, Rhonda and I watch it every year and cheer for our friends." Nadine tells him.

"You should cheer for me this year especially since I'm totally going to win!" Wolfgang says confidently.

"Sure." Nadine says in an even tone rolling her eyes at him.

"I am! No one can defeat 'The Destroyer'!" Wolfgang says clearly excited.

"The Destroyer? That's what you named your go-kart?" Nadine asked giggling at the name.

"What's wrong with 'The Destroyer'? It's an awesome name!" Wolfgang says defensively. "It's the perfect name for the go-kart that's going to destroy every other kid's dream of winning this race."

"If you say so." Nadine just says with a shrug stopping once they got to the front of her house. "Well I guess I'll have to see you later?"

"Yeah…but this was okay right?" Wolfgang asked shyly. "I mean today wasn't too bad was it?"

"Yeah actually it wasn't that bad." Nadine admits. "It was actually a lot more fun than I'd thought it would be."

"So like can we do this again?" Wolfgang asked his face getting red with embarrassment. "You know since we both agreed that this was okay."

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea." Nadine nods her head in agreement, she turns to walk up her steps but pauses for a second and turns back to face Wolfgang. "Good Night."

"Night Bug G-" Once again Wolfgang is caught completely off guard when Nadine kisses his cheek before he could finish his sentence. "Good night Nadine." Wolfgang says now with a goofy lopsided grin on his face.

"Good Night Wolfgang."

**A/n and there it is people the end of that chapter! See you next time and please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And I'm back with another chapter! This chapter will involve some stuff from the Cool Party episode. I want to thank lily and Monvar for reviewing last chapter!**

**I own nothing but the plot**

**Wolfgang pov**

It was Monday morning a day in which most children and adults dread because it means that the weekend is over and it was now time to get back to work. On normal days Wolfgang would share that feeling with the rest of the world but today was going to be different. He had woken up bright and early and after getting all the things he needed for school he headed out making a quick visit to City Park before making his way to P.S. 118.

Wolfgang made his way over to the back of the school which was where he and the rest of the fifth grade boys usually hung out before school started.

"Hey Wolfgang where have you been?! I haven't seen you all weekend?" Edmund asked once Wolfgang had made it over to his best friend.

"I've been busy coming up with a new prank to hit some fourth graders with." Wolfgang says with a smirk, he sets down his backpack and pulls out a large jar filled with red beetles. "We're going to use these red beetles to make all the fourth grade boys itch like they've never been itch before."

"Whoa Wolfgang this is going to be so funny!" Ben says with a laugh.

"Yeah how did you come up with this great plan to use red beetles?" Edmund asked.

"My mom was making watch some nature thing about them on TV and it gave me that idea." Wolfgang says, it was an easy lie for the others to believe one because his mother often tried to get him to watch more educational television. Of course he couldn't and wouldn't tell the others he got the idea while on a hanging out with a fourth grader it would ruin his reputation. "So are we clear we get all the fourth grade boys especially the ones in Mr. Simmons class!"

"Yeah Wolfgang whatever you say." Edmund says while the rest of the fifth grade boys experience their agreement as usual not even concern with the fact that Wolfgang's targets was only the fourth grade boys.

"Good than we'll start with that Peapod kid." Wolfgang says with a malicious smirk while looking down at the red beetles.

Most of the morning to early afternoon was spent with the fifth grade boys finding new and creative ways to sneak the red beetles onto the fourth grade boy's bodies. Wolfgang especially enjoyed watching Peapod freak out about the bugs in the middle of the hallway. By lunchtime every fourth grade boy was sent home because of the beetles.

"Seriously Wolfgang?" Nadine asked him cornering him when he was by himself on the playground.

"I don't know what you're talking about Bug Girl." Wolfgang says trying to play innocent, he quickly looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them.

"Every boy in my class had to go home because of itchy red beetles!" Nadine tells him forcefully. "The same ones that I told you about yesterday. And don't think that I didn't notice that Peapod was one of the first boys attacked with the beetles."

"Again Bug Girl I don't know what you're talking about." Wolfgang continues to try to maintain innocence while hiding a smirk. "But hypothetically speaking this may have something to do with a certain party where some boys asked you to dance with them."

"How very mature." Nadine says sarcastically rolling her eyes. "You know that I didn't dance with every fourth grade boy right?"

"Well hypothetically speaking it might not have happened to all of them if I had already known which ones dance with you." Wolfgang says with a shrug still continuing to try and maintain innocence. "Either way though I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure." Nadine says shaking her head. "So what happens to the boys I dance with in your class?"

"WHAT?!" Wolfgang asked both taken off guard and completely outrage.

"Hypothetically speaking of course." Nadine says with a smirk then walks away from him before he could respond.

"You can't just walk away Bug Girl you have to tell me which boys in my class asked too?!" Wolfgang tries to call after her but she just kept going.

Wolfgang wasn't a hundred percent sure if Nadine was serious or not but he did spend the rest of the day watching the boys in his class carefully a fact that the other boys noticed. To say the least despite the success of the prank the rest of the week was a bit tense for the fifth graders.

**Nadine pov**

Almost two weeks later found Nadine starting to realize that she might actually like, like Wolfgang. She still wasn't very fond of his mean strake, he was still a bully through and through with everyone else but her now. But his nice moments with her were wonderful, after the red beetles' prank Wolfgang had showed up at her house with a jar that had the butterfly she had been staring at the day before. It was a nice apology even though she knew that Wolfgang will never just outright say it, at least he knew she was upset and did something about it instead of just ignoring it. It was clear to her now that Wolfgang did really like her they were spending a lot of their free time together. Right now the two of them were hanging out at the park again though this time Nadine was looking over Rhonda's Cool & Geek list for her cool people only party.

"So Edmund and I are finished with the go-kart." Wolfgang says while Nadine looks over the list. "We're going to take it to the track to drive it around a bit on Friday. You should come see me drive 'The Destroyer'."

"Sorry I can't I already promised to help Rhonda with her party." Nadine tells him.

"Didn't she already have a party?" Wolfgang asked surprised. "She's already having another one?"

"Well this one is a different kind of party." Nadine explains to him. "Not really about music and dancing but just socializing and drinking tea with the right type of people. At least that's how Rhonda puts it."

"That sounds so boring!" Wolfgang says rolling his eyes. "Spending the evening drinking tea and eating finger sandwiches? What are we thirty?! I do not want to go to that."

"Yeah well…you couldn't anyway." Nadine says evenly trying not to sound nervous.

"And why not?" Wolfgang asked forcefully always a bit on edge when someone said he couldn't do something.

"Well Wolfgang don't get mad or anything but…Rhonda only wants cool people at her party." Nadine begins to explain.

"Yeah so I'm the coolest boy in fifth grade." Wolfgang say confidently knowing that he was very popular among his own peer group.

"Well not according to Rhonda." Nadine finishes explaining sheepishly showing him the Cool & Geek list.

"I'm on her Geek list!" Wolfgang shouts his face starting to get red with anger.

"Yeah but it's no big deal right? You don't even want to go." Nadine tries to reason with him.

"That's not the point! I am not a Geek! I should not be on the Geek list." Wolfgang continues to spat.

"Don't feel bad most of the fifth grade boys aren't invited either." Nadine tells him hoping he would calm down, she know it was and she could understand why. This cool people only party felt uncomfortable to her but Rhonda was her best friend so she had to be supportive. "Remember you even said that you were going to drive your go-kart that day anyway."

"Yeah sure." Wolfgang says though Nadine was sure he would be trying to come up with ways to get revenge for not being invited. "That party will most likely be boring anyway."

"Maybe." Nadine says with a shrug not one to go against her friends plans. "I'm gonna have to go soon. I have to print out the invitations for Rhonda."

"What?!" Wolfgang says now very much annoyed. "It's her party why can't she do it herself instead of ordering you around?"

"It's not really a big deal Wolfgang. I always help Rhonda like this." Nadine explained as she gathered her things. "I'm her best friend."

"I should teach her a lesson for ordering you around like that." Wolfgang says balling his hand into a fist, he was caught off guard when Nadine started giggling. "Hey what's so funny?"

"Nothing it's just that well, it's interesting that you would be upset about the way Rhonda treats me when you treat Edmund kind of the same way…maybe even worse when you think about it." Nadine explains with a laugh.

Wolfgang became silent for a moment before shaking his head at her. "No it's different, Rhonda's pushy and bossy and elites and-"

"And you're the same way." Nadine adds in standing up to leave. "And I've got to go I'll see you later."

It was soon Friday the day that Rhonda and Nadine would be handing out the invitations during recess, so far Park, Connie and Maria had gotten their invites.

"Pssh Hey Arnold." Rhonda whispers to Arnold getting his attention. "This is for your eyes only." She tells him handing over his invitation.

"Okay." Arnold says before opening up the invitation. "A High Tea Party This Evening at the Home of Miss Rhonda Wellington Lloyd 'restricted invitation'?"

"It means not everyone is invited okay. Only the cool kids." Rhonda says. "Last time I had a party I invited everyone this time I'm downsizing. I'm eliminating the Geeks."

"Uh huh." Arnold says after catching a glimpse of the list.

"See you Arnold have made the Cool List." Rhonda explains in a proud tone.

"How'd I do that?" Arnold asked.

"I don't know I guess it's your moodiness, that brooding air of mystery you have." Rhonda proclaims. "Your unique sense of style."

"My unique sense of style?" Arnold questions not really getting Rhonda's point of view.

"Yeah like that weird little skirt thing you always wear. It's cool." Rhonda tells him.

"It's my shirt." Arnold tells her lifting up his sweater to show her the shirt underneath.

"See that's what I mean the way you call it 'a shirt' is so cool. It's bold. You're a bold kid." Rhonda tells him. "So are you coming?"

"Uh, I guess." Arnold tells her in an unsure tone, with that said Arnold left to go find Gerald.

"Okay Nadine who's next?" Rhonda asked turning to her friend who was holding the list.

"What about Gerald?" Nadine asked facing her friend.

"Geek." Rhonda answers turning her nose up at the suggestion.

"Gerald on the Geek list? How come?" Nadine asked taken by surprise. "He's nice, funny everyone likes him. He seems pretty cool to me."

"Yeah well I've been furious with him ever since he became class president." Rhonda explains to her friend.

"So what? Class president is cool." Nadine insist.

"Yes, but he ran _against _me and that was definitely not cool." Rhonda tells her. "So therefore he can only be a Geek. Next person."

"Park." Nadine says looking down at the list.

**Normal pov**

It was later that same day and Rhonda's Cool Party was well under way, with Arnold being one of the last people to make it. So far the only thing that seemed to be happening at this party was Rhonda taking about her vacation in Europe much to the boredom of her guest.

"I'm so glad I invited only the cool kids this time. I mean what's the point of having a party if you invite Geeks? They're just an embarrassment really." Rhonda says while the guest around her nervously laugh. "Like Eugene he's such a Geek he tucks his shirt into his underpants. And Harold oh, oh please the way he eats I can't bear to be in the same lunchroom as Harold. And Stinky where did he learn English green acres?" Rhonda continues to rant about her classmates not even noticing how uncomfortable she was making her guest feel until Arnold stood up to leave. "Arnold? Where are you going?"

"Um you know suddenly I'm not feeling cool enough for this party. But thanks for inviting me. I think I'm gonna go." Arnold says before walking out the door.

"Fine, be that way." Rhonda says feeling offended. "Then you're off my cool list. Nadine?" Rhonda walks over to her friend who hands her the list. "Geek." Rhonda says after crossing Arnold off of the cool list and putting him on the Geek list.

A couple hours had passed and the guest at Rhonda's party were still bored, though she was unaware of this. Soon though they began to hear some kind of bizarre out of control happening coming from Arnold's house. Because this new party seem more interesting than Rhonda's High Tea the guests started leaving some even two at a time.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." Rhonda says in dismay as she watched the whole neighborhood run towards Arnold's party. "Everyone's left the party but you, me and Katrinka."

"Actually Katrinka just left." Nadine says watching the other girl run out of the house.

"What? Fine. Katrinka is off the list." Rhonda says shrugging it off and crossing Katrinka off of the Cool list.

"You know maybe I'll go check out what's going on at Arnold's house." Nadine says deciding that she wanted to leave as well. Rhonda's party was pretty much over and she was pretty sure she just saw Wolfgang running over to Arnold's house.

"Nadine, you can't be serious? You're my best friend." Rhonda says getting upset. "This is very uncool. I'm sorry, I have no choice. I putting you on the Geek list."

"Well Rhonda, you wanted to have a party for only the cool kids. But now that you've crossed everyone off the Cool list except yourself I guess you're the only cool kid left. I'm going to Arnold's. Enjoy the rest of your party." Nadine states walking away from her friend clearly having enough of her attitude for one day. "I'm taking my bowl, okay?" With that said Nadine was out the door and on her way to Arnold's.

"Nadine? You came to the party too?" Stinky asked when she got to the roof with her bowl.

"Boy howdy is there even anyone left at her party?" Sid asked her.

"Well she wanted a party for only the cool kids." Nadine says with a shrug. "I guess that means she's the only one left."

"Oh well, in the meantime Nadine you can put your bowl on the table over there." Arnold told her pointing to the table filled with food and punch.

"Thanks Arnold." Nadine says making her way over to the table, just as she set her bowl down Wolfgang came up from behind her.

"Hey Bug Girl, shouldn't you be at your friend's Cool High Tea party?" Wolfgang asked teasingly he grabbed a handful of chips from her bowl and shoved it in his mouth.

"It wasn't my cup of tea." Nadine tells him. "How'd the test drive go?"

"Great! You should have seen the way I was driving." Wolfgang says after swallowing the chips. "I am so gonna win the qualifying race next week."

"If you say so. Hey let's dance!" Nadine says taking one of his hands to lead to the dance floor.

"What?! No!" Wolfgang says pulling back in a panic much too quickly, he looked around to make sure no one had noticed that their hands were briefly touching. "I mean the music stopped and…isn't that Rhonda over there?"

Nadine turns and sees that Rhonda was now indeed at Arnold's Geek only party. "Well this will be good." Nadine says moving closer to the door, she doesn't notice that Wolfgang used the distraction to creep away from her.

"Hey Wolfgang what were you talking to that fourth grader about?" Edmund asked suddenly causing Wolfgang to nearly jump.

"What?! Oh that…that was nothing I just order her to get out of the way so I could get some snacks." Wolfgang says trying to keep his cool.

"Really cause it looked like she was holding your hand for a bit?" Edmund questions in a clueless tone.

"Don't be stupid Edmund. Like I'd ever let so weird fourth grader touch me." Wolfgang says laughing it off.

"Okay if you say so." Edmund says.

From the door of Arnold's roof the party goers waited to hear the sweet words that would allow Rhonda entrance to the party.

"I WANT TO BE A GEEK!" Rhonda shouts after the music had died down, this cause the party goers to cheer.

"Okay Rhonda, come on in." Arnold says not being one to turn anyone away.

"So you're a Geek now?" Nadine asked with a smirk.

"I mean I want to be a Geek tonight only." Rhonda states causing her friend to roll her eyes at her. "Tomorrow. I'm going to be cool again."

"Of course wha-" Nadine's pauses her sentence when she hears the sounds of wild animals running pass the street. "Is that Curly on a giraffe?!"

"Geez I didn't think he'd actually do it?" Helga says as in shock. "Oh well to each their own."

**A/N and that's the end of that chapter! I'll see you next time and as always please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And I back again with another chapter. I want to thank lily for reviewing last chapter. This chapter will show some stuff from the Arnold & Lila and Grand Prix episodes.**

**I still own nothing but the plot**

**Nadine pov**

The following week would prove to be an interesting time for the kids at P.S. 118, the annual All-City Junior Go-Kart Race would be at the end of the week. Followed by the Grand Prix the next week and then the Cheese festival would take place after that spring always did bring about a lot of fun activities to the city.

"Hey Nadine look! Arnold and Lila are having lunch together aren't they just so cute!" Rhonda states from their shared table.

"They do look nice together." Nadine says with a small smile, it was a bit of a surprise to her, Rhonda and Lila when they saw the writing on an alley wall saying 'Arnold loves Lila' neither girls had ever realized that Arnold had felt that way about Lila but it must have been true because now the two were always together. "It must be very nice."

"Well I'm sure that soon this will be you and Wolfgang." Rhonda proclaims happily though her best friend just gives her a shrug. "You mean you guys haven't figured it out yet?!"

"Well I mean I do think I like him but we haven't really talked about it much." Nadine admits, despite the extra amount of time spent together there hadn't been much talk on how they felt about each other. "Plus he's been busy with his go-kart lately."

"Well than I insist that the two of you have a frank decision about it when the Grand Prix is over." Rhonda says in a forceful tone. "I mean you've spent a lot of time together, he gets jealous when other boys talk to you. Sure he's not as nice or helpful or friendly to people like someone like Arnold but he does seem to be trying to treat you better at least. At some point he has to make some kind of commitment."

"Yeah but there are still some things that I don't know about him." Nadine says with a sigh. "And randomly he'll be on edge for no reason."

"All the more reason to have a talk with him!" Rhonda insisted. "After all you don't want to spend your youth having him string you along."

"Rhonda I'm nine!" Nadine states to her friend.

"Exactly this time is too precious to waste on someone being fickle." Rhonda proclaims in a huff.

"Okay Rhonda that's not a bad idea." Nadine says finally agreeing with her friend.

**Wolfgang pov**

The weekend soon came and the neighborhood was filled with excitement for the upcoming races, whether you were racing or in the stands it was sure to be an exciting day. Wolfgang was especially excited when he noticed that he would be racing against the fourth graders whom had less than impressive go-karts compared to his at least.

"Well, well, well. So I'm racing the fourth graders today." Wolfgang states in a taunting tone as he pulls up in his monster sized go-kart.

"Morning, Wolfgang. Ready to Rumble?" Eugene asked from his go-kart 'The Mauve Storm'.

"In your dreams, Twiggy." Wolfgang says glaring down at Eugene. "You don't stand a chance in that purple cream puff. Why don't you just go home now and cry in your bed?!"

"Well some kids would do that Wolfgang, some kids would just give up and start falling apart piece by piece. But others come home from school and wash up and go racing in the streets!" Eugene tells him, to which the older boy just laughed at the jinx.

"Good Morning racing fans!" The announce starts to say through the speaker. "We're about to begin the qualifying heat for the Junior All City Grand Pix!" The racers were now all lined up to the starting line as they waited for the race to start.

"This is going to be cake." Wolfgang says to himself just before the race begins, and just as he predicted he was able to win the qualifying race despite having to dodge 'The Dark Avenger' and 'The Mauve Storm' go-karts that ended crashing together. "Yes! I am so the best!" Wolfgang proclaims with joy after he stopped his car.

"You were awesome Wolfgang now we're going to the Grand Prix!" Edmund says clearly excited.

"Of course we are because I'm the best!" Wolfgang shouts, there were kids in the stands whom were cheering and Wolfgang looked up to see that Nadine was one of them. This made Wolfgang enjoy the cheers even more and he started cockily blowing kisses towards the cheering crowd though it was mostly for Nadine.

"Looks like those fourth graders are done." Edmund comments looking back at the wreck.

"Well, I guess that's the end of your little go-karts. Hahaha!" Wolfgang says to Eugene, Arnold, and Sid and Stinky laughing as he and Edmund walked passed them, since the race was over the two fifth graders went their separate ways with Edmund stating that he was going check if they needed to do any last minute repairs. Wolfgang was grateful for this as it gave him the opportunity to meet Nadine at the park. "That race was so awesome! I told you I would win!" Wolfgang had been going over what happened during the race again despite the fact that Nadine was there to witness it.

"I know Wolfgang I saw!" Nadine says rolling her eyes while she tried to grab two crickets. "The whole neighborhood saw if you hadn't noticed."

"I know and next week I'm gonna win the Grand Prix! That trophy is as good as mine." Wolfgang says smugly.

"If you say s- Yes! Got them!" Nadine proclaims happily after capturing the crickets. "You did almost crash though."

"That wasn't even my fault though." Wolfgang says defensively. "Plus I was able to dodge them."

"Poor Arnold though first Lila dumps him last week and now he lost his go-kart." Nadine states feeling bad for her fellow classmate.

"Nad-ine!" Wolfgang says in a whiny jealous tone. "I just won the qualifying round! Why aren't you excited for me instead of feeling bad for that football headed loser!"

"You don't need to pout Wolfgang I am happy for you." Nadine tells him evenly having gotten used to him acting this way. "You did a good job today but you should still be careful of the energy you give off to the universe. My parent's always said being too cocky can always come back to get you at the end."

"Yeah well no way is that going to happen to me!" Wolfgang says confidently. "I won today and I'm going to win the Grand Prix next week too!"

"If you say so." Nadine states as she looks down at the jar that now had the crickets. "But you know if you don't win that's okay right?"

"No it's not okay winning is the most important thing!" Wolfgang says shaking his head at her. "Nothing else will ever be as important…well actually winning and your reputation those two things are the most important things."

"Right." Nadine says though there was a clear frown on her face which she shook off, Wolfgang was competitive sure but he couldn't mean that just those two things were the only things that mattered to him right?

Time flow by and soon it was the day of the Grand Prix, Wolfgang was confident that he would win. He and Edmund were waiting for the race to begin when they saw Arnold, Sid, Stinky and Eugene working on a new go-kart.

"Everyone will fear 'The Mauve Avenger'!" Eugene says in an excited tone.

"The Mauve Avenger? Ha! I'm so scared." Wolfgang says in a mocking tone. "The big powerful Mauve Avenger's going to beat me. NOT! You pathetic fourth grade losers are wasting your time." He says then notices that Edmund had remained quiet. "Laugh and agree."

"Haha I agree." Edmund says. "Good series of insults Wolfgang."

"Shut up." Wolfgang says annoyed with his friend as the two of them walked away with their go-kart.

"And now the grand prix race you've all been waiting for the junior division finals." The Announcer says over the speakers, each of the drivers then made their way over to the starting line. "Boys and girls start your engines! Racers to your marks." All the racers were now at their marks waiting for the green light to start the race.

"See you at the finish line football face." Wolfgang taunts one last time to Arnold who was in a kart next to his at the starting point before the race began.

Soon the light turned green and the go-karts took off, everything was going well Wolfgang was ahead of the other racers after a few laps he heads over to the pits where Edmund hands him a soda.

"It's crazy out there. It never stops." Wolfgang said to Edmund he was actually feeling a bit exhausted.

"Hey, Wolfgang when do I get to drive?" Edmund asked his friend.

"You get to drive…NEVER!" Wolfgang proclaims before driving off on 'The Destroyer' in order to finish off the race much to his friend's disappointed but at the moment all Wolfgang cared about was winning the race and impressing everyone especially Nadine.

"We're now in the final lap!" The Announcer says to the crowd.

"I'm going to win, fourth grader, I'm going to win!" Wolfgang says in an excited, this was it his moment of glory would soon be there. He could already image the trophy in his hand everyone cheering for him maybe Nadine would kiss him again on the cheek for winning. His thoughts of glory were soon interrupted when he noticed Eugene getting close to him in 'The Mauve Avenger'.

All of a sudden the go-kart next to him lost a wheel and said kart was being driven out of Eugene's control. Wolfgang in trying to avoid the Mauve Avenger ends up crashing his go-kart and taking the two drivers behind him with it. Wolfgang was out of the race and he wasn't happy about it, especially when he had to drag the busted up go-kart over to the finish line after Phoebe had won the race.

"I told you, you should have let me drive." Edmund states making his way over to Wolfgang.

"Shut up." Wolfgang says already annoyed enough that he crashed and lost.

"Well you should have, I wouldn't have crashed." Edmund insist obviously very upset about the whole thing.

"You don't even know if that's true!" Wolfgang says defensively yelling at his friend. "You probably would have done way worse."

"Yeah unlikely, now look at the go-kart it's a complete mess!" Edmund yells back.

"Maybe if you had done a better job at the pits this wouldn't have happened!" Wolfgang argued with his friend. "I should have done this on my own." The two kept arguing for a good hour before they went their separate ways it was likely that they wouldn't be speaking to each other for a few days.

So in the end Nadine had ended up being right about being too cocky and Wolfgang ended up losing the Grand Prix it was so embarrassing and he blamed his lost on Eugene and his team after all if he hadn't lost control Wolfgang wouldn't have needed to veer from the track causing him to crash 'The Destroyer'.

"It's all that stupid jinx's fault! I would have won if it hadn't been for him!" Wolfgang rants to Nadine the next day on one of the park's benches. "That whole team is going to get it big time on Monday. That trophy should have been mine!"

"There's always next year though? That's something!" Nadine says trying to cheer Wolfgang up.

"Yeah whatever." Wolfgang says rolling his eyes.

"Plus you're not hurt…when you crashed I was actually pretty worried about you." Nadine admits.

"You were worried about me?" Wolfgang asked actually taken by surprise, no body but his mother had ever worried about his safety. Not even his friends ever seemed to worry but that might be because compared to most kids his age he seemed invincible it might not help that he has slammed himself into mailbox pick-ups and walked away unharmed. "Really?"

"Well yeah, I mean after all this time we've spent together lately how could I not worry?" Nadine tells him. "I mean wouldn't you be worried if it had been me who crashed."

"Yes." Wolfgang admits after a while trying not to blush, the truth was he worried about her quite a bit. Nadine was always exploring new places in search of new creepy crawlers to study, it wouldn't be that big of a deal but Nadine tends to lose herself in the search and become less aware of her own surroundings. She has fallen into many holes and tumbled down a few hills because she hadn't been watching her step.

"So yeah that crash wasn't easy to watch happen." Nadine finishes saying to him.

Wolfgang started to feel that same stomach twisting feeling he would sometimes feel ever since Nadine had first kissed him on the cheek. It had only been a few weeks since they started hanging out and he knew he was liking her more and more. He had always hoped she felt the same way but she hadn't really said too much about how she felt about him but maybe she did feel something? "You know Bug Girl we've been hanging out for a while now and-"

"And it's been fun right?" Nadine asked in a hopeful tone interrupting him.

"Yes! Lots of fun." Wolfgang agreed with her then starts blushing after he clear his throat. "And…you know hanging out together…made me realize that I do really like, like you and well…do you-" Wolfgang kept stuttering having a hard time getting the words out. "I mean it's okay if you don't but do you-"

"Yes Wolfgang I like you like you back." Nadine tells him starting to grow a small blush of her own.

"Yes!" Wolfgang exclaims happily he became so excited he stood up and began to jump up and down after he was done jumping he pulled Nadine into a backwards hug causing her to laugh at his antics. "Go out with me! Be my girlfriend!"

"Okay." Nadine says with a laugh he was just so excited about this it was very endearing.

"Great." Wolfgang says finally putting her down to face him. "So my mom kind of said that she'd want you over for dinner when I asked you. Can you come over next Saturday?" In truth his mother asked him to bring Nadine over the same day he asked her out but he figured a week would be enough time to get rid of anything in the house that could embarrass him, especially the baby picture's that seemed to be everywhere.

"But the Cheese Fair is next Saturday." Nadine reminds him. "I was hoping we'd go together…for like a real date."

"Like a real date? At the Cheese Fair?" Wolfgang says nervously taking a step away from her as a feeling of dread suddenly came over him.

"What's wrong?" Nadine asked picking up on his shifting mood. "Do you not want to go with me?"

"No!" Wolfgang says without thinking. "I mean yes I want to go with you but-" He begins to trail off searching for an excuse, the whole time that the two had been hanging out Wolfgang went out of his way to make sure they wouldn't be seen by anyone else from school especially other fifth graders. But going to the Cheese Fair with Nadine on a date would mean that everyone would see them together because everyone goes to the Cheese Fair every year. He couldn't risk what it would do to his reputation, him Wolfgang the biggest meanest fifth grader at P.S.118 with a fourth grader for a girlfriend? That was just pure madness! The other boys wouldn't respect and fear him anymore. "Nadine I…we-" Wolfgang looks down at Nadine seeing her hopeful expression, she clearly wanted to do this so bad. And she just became his girlfriend he didn't want to disappoint her. "I'll pick you up at your house in the early afternoon."

"Great! This is going to be so much fun." Nadine exclaims happily.

"Yeah so great." Wolfgang says with fake happiness, he didn't know how but he knew that he was going to try to figure out some way for them to go together without the whole neighborhood finding out that they were a couple. Nadine may not care about how important reputations were but he did and no matter how much he liked her he wanted his to stay the way it is.

**A/n and that is the end of that chapter! I wonder what will happen next! Find out next chapter and as always please read and review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again everyone I'm back with another chapter! I want to thank lily, Cre8ivelybankrupt87 and CukooCoa for reviewing last chapter, its always nice to get feedback. Now for this chapter I've decided to use parts from the Operation Ruthless and Love and Cheese episodes for this story you will see why soon enough. **

**I still own nothing but the plot**

**Wolfgang pov**

Wolfgang at the moment was pacing inside of his room deeply engrossed in his thoughts. For the pasted couple of weeks all he could think about was winning the Grand Prix. The Cheese Festival had been the furthest thing from his mind until Nadine brought it up. Now he'd have to come up with a plan that will keep the other kids from finding out about his relationship while keeping his new girlfriend happy and content. It wouldn't be easy but if there was one thing that Wolfgang was surprisingly good at it was planning.

_First step go as early as possible. _Wolfgang thinks to himself, The Cheese Festival was open at eleven but most kids didn't actually get there until twelve or one when the rides were sure to be warmed up. But it wasn't out of the ordinary to see some kids there early especially the younger ones whose parents would leave the festival early because of the kids earlier bedtimes.

_Second step stay away from popular rides as much as possible. _Wolfgang continues to plan out, every ride was used during the Cheese Festival but some rides varied in popularity depending on the age range it drew in. Rides like Bumper Cars and Built-to-Hurl would have to be avoided as they always drew a crowd whether people were riding in them or not. The Fairest Wheel would be a safe ride only older teens to adults went on them since the younger crowd tended to not have the patience for the long and slow ride.

_Third step keep some distance apart when kids we know are nearby. _This Wolfgang was sure wouldn't be easy but bathroom breaks and stopping for food should be a good enough cover as long as it doesn't happen too often. And he wouldn't be able to hold Nadine's hand during the festival at all it would just be too risky.

_Fourth step don't call any attention to ourselves. _The Cheese Festival was a time where everyone in the city ran around in a slightly more organized chaos. It will be easy to call attention to yourself though at the same time because are is so many people around trying to do different things you could easily get lost in the crowd.

_And step five make sure Nadine has the time of her life while doing the first four steps. _That last one would without a doubt be Wolfgang's hardest step but he was determined to keep his girlfriend happy while also keeping his reputation. They'll still be able to go on some rides and play games, he'll probably even win her some kind of stuffed animal. As long as they avoided the other fourth and fifth grade kids everything should be just fine.

Before Wolfgang knew it the day of the Cheese Festival came, he woke up bright and early to go over his plan one more time before deciding that he was as ready as he would ever be for his date.

"Mom I'm leaving now!" Wolfgang calls out from his front door.

"Hang on a second Wolfy I just have to find my purse!" His mother answered back, Wolfgang could hear his mother moving around in her room in search of said purse. "Okay now I should be all set." His mother states Wolfgang turns around to see his mother was dressed to leave as well and to make matters worse she was already taking pictures of him with her camera. "Oh I can't believe you're going on your first little date Wolfy."

"Okay mom that's enough!" Wolfgang says forcefully already becoming embarrassed. "I have to go!"

"Okay, Wolfy I should save some film for when you and Nadine are at the Cheese Festival." His mother says with a sigh putting the camera away. "Come on then let's go pick up your little girlfriend."

"What?! No Mom please don't tell me that you're coming too!" Wolfgang asked in a panicked tone. "That will be way too embarrassing!"

"Oh don't be silly Wolfy you'll hardly notice that I'm even there." His mother states as she pushes him out the door. "Now let's get going you don't want to be late!"

Wolfgang grumbled down the side walk with his head down as his mother followed behind him quite happily completely ignoring the fact that her son was becoming more and more embarrassed to have his mother with him with every step that he took towards Nadine's house. Before long Wolfgang and his mother were in front of Nadine's with Wolfgang about to knock on the door.

"Oh Wolfy, hang on a second I want to get a picture of you knocking on the door." His mother says excitedly digging through her purse to pull out her camera again.

"Mom please!" Wolfgang exclaims with an embarrassed sigh. "You said I would hardly notice you!"

"Fine Wolfy go ahead and knock." His mother says in a still excited tone with the camera in hand. "Oh Wolfy maybe wait so we can run over to Mrs. Vitello's and get Nadine some flowers."

"Mom!" Wolfgang resist the urge to roll his eyes as he turns away from his mother knocks on the door and waited for an answer. It wasn't long before Nadine opened the door and greeted him. "Hi Nadine."

"Hi Wolfgang." Nadine says back with a smile only to be caught off guard by a sudden flashing camera, she looks up to see an older blonde woman taking pictures. "Eh? Hello?"

"Hello Nadine I'm Anna Fitzgerald, Wolfy's mother." Ms. Fitzgerald says smiling down at Nadine.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Fitzgerald." Nadine says smiling politely back. "Would you two like to come in? My parents were hoping to meet Wolfgang today I'm sure they'll be happy to meet you as well."

"Oh Wolfy she's so polite and pretty I can see why you like her so much." Ms. Fitzgerald says to her son.

"Mooom!" Wolfgang whines in an annoyed tone while blushing. "What happened to I'll barely noticed you're there?"

"Okay Wolfy we'll just say hello to her parents' real quick before we head out." Ms. Fitzgerald states entering the house before her son could protest any further.

Saying a quick hello ended up taking longer than Wolfgang would have liked his mother and Nadine's parent's wouldn't stop talking for an hour, thus ruining the first part of his plan to get there early. Even worse when they finally did leave (after taking about a hundred more pictures) both sets of parents decided to walk with the two children over to the Cheese Festival of all the days for their parents to meet and hit it off it had to be today! _So much for getting their early and not calling attention to ourselves. _Wolfgang thought darkly to himself, there was no way no one would not notice him walking with his new girlfriend and their parents in broad daylight.

"Hey!" Nadine suddenly whispers catching Wolfgang by surprise. "When we take the next corner run as fast as you can down the alley."

"What?" Wolfgang asked looking down at her completely confused.

"Trust me." Nadine says just as they make their way over to the corner. "Now!" Nadine grabbed his hand and the two took off running before either sets of parents could react.

It was when the two cut through the alley that Wolfgang finally understood why Nadine suggested it. There was a tight corner in the alley that lead to the next that only a kid would be able to get through. "How did you know about this?" Wolfgang asked once he was sure that the two of them were out of their parents' vision.

"To collect as much bugs as I do you've got to be willing to search in every corner you can find." Nadine explains with a shrug. "Plus I could tell that you could use a break from our parents."

"More like I needed a break from my mom! She was acting so embarrassing! And she wanted to take a picture of me knocking on your door." Wolfgang rants as the two then start heading over to the Cheese Festival.

**Nadine pov**

Despite the unwanted attention from their parents (well honestly she didn't have a problem with it that much) Nadine was sure that today was going to be a good day. Everyone had been excited about the Cheese Festival all week Nadine included but she was sure that in some ways her best friend was more excited for her then she was herself. All Rhonda could talk about all week was how Nadine should do her hair and make-up and clothes over and over again to the point that she almost drove her best friend crazy. It didn't matter how much Nadine insisted that Wolfgang was a ten year old boy and therefore wouldn't care about what outfit she was wearing, Rhonda made her promise to at least wear a new dress that Wolfgang hadn't even noticed at all.

"Alright we're here!" Wolfgang says in an excited tone once they see the Cheese Festival up ahead.

"Great, I hope the Bumper Car line isn't too busy yet." Nadine says with equal excitement taking his hand and pulling him towards the entrance.

"No wait!" Wolfgang says in a tone that Nadine was sure sounded panicked.

"What's wrong?" Nadine asked in a confused tone.

"I..I..ah-" Wolfgang was trying to come up with something to say when their parents came into view.

"Wolfy there you two are! Wait there so I can take a picture." Ms. Fitzgerald calls out.

"Quick let's lose them in the house of mirrors." Wolfgang says in a hurried tone running off before Nadine could question him.

Nadine could only hurry up and follow as Wolfgang quickly made his way over to the house of mirrors, luckily though it didn't take her very long to reach him although now she had to figure out which one of the reflections was the real Wolfgang. "Wolfgang?" Nadine asked to who she thought was Wolfgang only to get a laugh in response.

"Behind you Bug Girl." Wolfgang says catching her by surprise.

"You ran over here pretty quickly?" Nadine states when she turns around to face the real Wolfgang.

"Sorry. I just wanted to get away before my mom made us wait forever because she wanted to take like a thousand pictures." Wolfgang explains as the two started to walk through the room.

"I think it's kinda sweet that your mom wants to take pictures of us." Nadine proclaims honesty. "It means that she cares about you."

"Yeah…well she doesn't have to get so overboard about it." Wolfgang states trying not to blush. "I mean it's not that big of a deal."

"I don't know about that, I mean it is our first date right?" Nadine questions shyly. "Is it not a big deal for you? It's a big deal for me."

"Of course it's a big deal for me!" Wolfgang tries to reassure her. "I just you know wish that my mom could tone it down a bit. It's our first date and I want it to go well." He explained in a nervous tone. "I just don't think I can do that if I'm looking over my shoulder hoping my mom doesn't embarrass us."

"Okay I guess I can understand that." Nadine tells him, personally she really didn't mind his mother's behavior when you had parents like hers you kind of learn to go with the flow and let people do what made them happy but clearly this was affecting Wolfgang very strongly. "We'll just try to avoid them as much as we can."

"Great." Wolfgang says in a happy tone. "So than is it okay if we avoid the really popular rides for right now?.. I mean that's probably where our parents' would think to look for us first?"

It seemed innocent enough so Nadine went along with it after all she didn't want her new boyfriend to be nervous on their first date. So the first part of their date was kept simple enough the two of them rode on some least popular rides, played some games ate junk food together. There were a few times when Nadine spotted Ms. Fitzgerald taking pictures of them but she made sure Wolfgang didn't notice.

"Let's go on the Built-to-Hurl next." Nadine suggests after they had gotten off the Fairest Wheel.

"No I heard someone puked all over that ride." Wolfgang says dismissing that idea very quickly.

"We haven't checked out the Bumper Cars yet?" Nadine tries again.

"I heard on of the cars hit the wiener stand." Wolfgang tells her.

"Again? Didn't that happen last year?" Nadine asked.

"Yeah they really need to do a better job with the cars." Wolfgang just says with a shrug.

"That's too bad I really like the Bumper Cars." Nadine says with a sigh feeling a bit sad. "I go there every year."

"Don't be sad Nadine." Wolfgang says quickly trying to cheer her up, he looks around before spotting the Cheeseball Toss game. "Look the Cheeseball Toss! I haven't won you a stuffed animal yet let's go to that stand."

"Sure." Nadine following after him to the front of the stand. "Oh look at that they have a stuffed grasshopper!"

"I'll get that for you Nadine no problem!" Wolfgang says with a determination, to win the grasshopper you'd have to make three hits in a row which was easy enough for any kid. "Three turns." He says handing the teenager worker behind the counter the money.

"I got to warn you kid no one been able to knock the bottles down all night." The teenager proclaims. "Are you sure you want go through with it?"

"Please this game is cake." Wolfgang says dismissing the teenager whom then hands him three balls, Wolfgang took the first ball and tossed it towards the bottles which much to his dismay didn't fall down and neither did the second ball.

"Gosh I guess no one really can knock them down." Nadine says in a tone that was both slightly disappointed and in awe.

"No way." Wolfgang says narrowing his eyes at the bottles, he now looked at them like they personally offend him by not falling down with his third and final toss he threw the ball with such force that it ended up shattering the glasses. "Yes!"

"Wolfgang you shattered the glasses!" Nadine proclaims in awe.

"I knew I could get those bottles to fall." Wolfgang says in a pleased tone.

"Congrats kid you're the first person to win this game all day." The teenager states after he cleaned up the glass. "Pick whatever prize you want."

"I'll take that grasshopper over there." Wolfgang says to the teenager who hands him the stuffed toy which he presents to Nadine. "Tada!"

"Thanks Wolfgang!" Nadine says happily as she takes the grasshopper. "You were really great."

"Yeah…well you know it wasn't that big of a deal." Wolfgang says his face getting a bit red. "I said I would get it for you."

"Well I'm glad you won it for me." Nadine says smiling at him as they walk away from the Cheese Toss stand. "You put in a lot of effort and I appreciate it."

"Yeah well boyfriends are supposed to do that kind of stuff right?" Wolfgang asked sheepishly feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Right." Nadine says with a small giggle as they continued to walk. "Hey look Wolfgang it's the Tunnel of Love let's go on that ride."

"The Tunnel of Love? But that's so sappy." Wolfgang said shaking his head.

"Come on Wolfgang it will be fun." Nadine states pulling him towards the ride. "I mean I went on it last year-"

"With who?!" Wolfgang asked forcefully.

"It doesn't matter." Nadine says ignoring his question. "The boat ride is really fun and I want to go with you."

"Okay." Wolfgang says deciding not to argue with her any further, the two quickly made it to the front of the line and go onto the swan shaped boat.

"See Wolfgang this isn't so bad." Nadine says after they had been on the boat for a while.

"Yeah it's still pretty sappy though." Wolfgang says disinterested until he sees Nadine getting a bit sad at his comment. "But you know romantic sappy not bad sappy!" He says trying to cover his tracks. "I mean its nice Nadine."

"That's okay Wolfgang you don't have to pretend to like it." Nadine says looking away from him. "I shouldn't have made us come here."

"Aww Nadine don't be sad okay." Wolfgang says putting a hand on her shoulder. "I may not like this sappy stuff but…I really like you and doing stuff with you." He tries to reassure her. "And I'm sorry if I made you feel bad."

"Thanks Wolfgang." Nadine says pulling him into a hug and kissing him on the cheek. "That was really sweet of you to say."

"Yeah…well-" Wolfgang stutters out blushing he seemed to be at a loss for words at the moment. "Your dress is really nice."

"Thanks." Nadine just says as the boat ride comes to a stop, the two of the get off the boat and start to walk away from the Tunnel of Love ride. "Wow look at the time the Cheese Festival will be closing soon."

"That's too bad I was having a lot of fun." Wolfgang says with a disappointed sigh.

"I guess we should get to the entrance our parents are probably waiting for us there." Nadine suggest, a lot of people were already starting to make their way out of the Cheese Festival at this point. From a distance you could even hear some boys around their age getting rowdy.

"Yeah we should." Wolfgang says very quickly getting a bit nervous and looking around. "But first I just need to use the bathroom real quick, I'll meet you at the entrance."

"O-" Nadine begins to say but Wolfgang takes off before she could finish.

"Nadine!" a voice calls out she turns around to see Rhonda making her way over to her. "There you are I haven't seen you all day! I wanted to see how your date was doing."

"Sorry." Nadine says with a shrug. "There's a lot of people that go to the Cheese Festival maybe we just kept missing each other."

"Well I guess that is possible." Rhonda says with an annoyed look. "Though I was looking forward to giving you important advice during your date. Oh well at least you wore a different dress. Speaking of your first date where is Wolfgang?"

"He had to run to the bathroom a few minutes ago." Nadine tells her friend. "I'm supposed to meet him at the entrance."

"Well hopefully he gets there soon the festival will be closing any minute." Rhonda reminds her. "Well I better get going the driver is waiting for me at the front. Call me later and tell me all about your date!" She says as she waves goodbye.

"Sure Rhonda." Nadine says as she waved back, a couple of more minutes go by and Wolfgang was still nowhere in sight. "It sure is taking him a while? I'll just go over to the bathrooms and see if he's still there." She says out loud walking over to where she knew the bathrooms were located. It doesn't take long before she get to the area but it was pretty clear that no one had been there for a while. She was about to walk back towards the entrance when she heard the sound of some boys laughing one of them in fact sounded very familiar.

"Oh man that really happened?!" Wolfgang asked laughing not noticing that Nadine was walking closer and closer to him.

"Yeah Wolfgang that red-headed fourth grade girl...Lila puked all over Arnold while they were on the Built-To-Hurl in front of everybody." Edmund explains to his friend.

"I heard that later on their Swan boat sank and Lila almost drown." Another fifth grade boy proclaims.

"How could she have almost drown it's like what maybe a feet of water?" Wolfgang asked though he was still laughing. "Man there is nothing more pathetic then fourth graders."

"Especially when they're on a date." Edmund adds in laughing.

"Image if you were dating a fourth grader that'd be even more pathetic." Another fifth grader says laughing. "No self-respecting fifth grader would ever do something so stupid right Wolfgang?"

"Right." Wolfgang says nodding in agreement. "That fifth grader would have to be out of their minds." He continues to laugh not knowing that Nadine had heard every word he said from behind a corner. "Well I got to get going see you guys later." Wolfgang says walking away from the group of boys, he walks behind the corner and sees Nadine there with her hands on her hips looking angry at him. "Nadine!" Wolfgang says jumping back in surprise.

"A fifth grader would have to be out of their mind to date a fourth grader huh?" Nadine says in a huff walking away from him.

"Nadine wait!" Wolfgang says in a panicked tone walking quickly to catch up to her. "Please don't be mad it's just how it is!"

"It's just how it is?!" Nadine repeats back angrily refusing to look at him.

"Yes!" Wolfgang tries to explain. "It's not like I don't think you're great and everything you are and I really like you but people can't know we're together."

"Why not?" Nadine asked forcefully she finally stopped walking so that she was facing him. "Why shouldn't people know we're together?"

"Come on Nadine!" Wolfgang tries to plea. "You know about how the whole fourth grade fifth grade works it's just the way it is! And I have a reputation to keep."

"Your reputation? That's what's most important to you?" Nadine asked in an upset tone looking down at her feet. "I thought I was your girlfriend?"

"You are its just…what would people think if they saw me and you together like that?" Wolfgang tells her.

"Well you don't have to worry about it anymore." Nadine finally says after a while looking back up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm breaking up with you. You don't have to worry about me messing up your reputation anymore." She says before throwing the stuffed grasshopper in his direction and running away from him.

"What?" Wolfgang says catching the stuffed grasshopper out of reflex while he processed her words it suddenly hit him all at once. "No! Nadine! NADINE!"

**THE END…No but can you image how messed up that would be?! **

**You know one of the things I really like about Hey Arnold is that it doesn't go along with the old kids cliché that children don't start liking each other until puberty case in point Arnold is never teases by anyone for liking Lila or Ruth. It's people's reputations that's really the deciding factor. Like with Harold and Patty, Sid and Stinky both say it's okay to like a girl it just doesn't make sense to them why someone would like Patty. And with Helga it's very clear that a lot is going on there but she's not afraid of people knowing she has a boyfriend she paid Stinky to make Arnold jealous and she agreed to fake date Arnold so that Lila would be jealous and leave Arnie. I think she mostly just doesn't want people to know how deeply she feels because it makes her vulnerable. And with Wolfgang well... take a guess? Anyway please read and review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**And I'm back once again with another chapter! I want to thank Cre8ivelybankrupt87 and CukooCoa for reviewing last chapter. This chapter I've decided to dive deep into some character development. **

**I still own nothing but the plot**

**Nadine pov**

Nadine with tears in her eyes ran as fast as she could carry her legs away from the Wolfgang, she probably wouldn't have stopped until she got home if she hadn't ran into her parents.

"Lovebug? What's wrong?" Her mother asked turning to face her daughter a clear look of concern on her face.

"Nadine is everything alright?" Ms. Fitzgerald asked looking down at her with an equal amount of concern.

"I want to go home." Nadine just states looking down at her feet. "Can we please just go now?"

"Alright Nadine we'll leave right now if you want." Her father says taking her hand and walking with her down the street her mother following after them.

Nadine remained quiet while she and her family walked back home. Lucky for her, her parents didn't push for any answers as she got lost in her thoughts. Deep down when Nadine thought about it Wolfgang's behavior wasn't too surprising, it was very hurtful but she'd be lying if she said she didn't often wondered if Wolfgang really didn't mind hanging around a fourth grader. He does after all have his reputation as the biggest fifth grade bully for a reason. She had just hoped in wanting to be with her Wolfgang was starting to change at least a little.

It wasn't like she expected him to be friendly with every fourth grader at P.S. 118 but she hadn't thought he would in any way be ashamed to be her boyfriend. But he was very much in fact ashamed to admit to anyone that he was her boyfriend. Why else would he say that a fifth grader would have to be out of their mind to date a fourth grader? It wasn't like she'd ever been blind to the fact that the two grades didn't get along and probably would never really get along. But she had hoped that she and Wolfgang wouldn't worry themselves about that nonsense.

And it really was nonsense this whole fifth vs. fourth grade thing, actually that same kind of nonsense was why she never sees certain family members from both her mother and father. Though she was younger at the time she could still remember the arguments her normally easy going parents had with varies relatives whom wouldn't let her visit them over different school breaks because the relatives were worried of what others would think if they saw her with them. It was one of the few very serious moments in her young life and she vowed to never be around anyone who was ashamed to be seen with her for any reason she wasn't going to be hidden away because of something as stupid as being in different grades. Ten minutes later Nadine found herself back in her room when the phone rang, she knew of course that this would be Rhonda wanting to know how the date went.

"Hey Rhonda-" Nadine begins to try and say.

"Okay Nadine I want a total recall of the whole date! From what time he picked you up to when he walked you back home so spill." Rhonda demands in one sentence, to her surprise though Nadine was silent. "Nadine? You haven't said anything?" Rhonda says after a while.

"I broke up with Wolfgang Rhonda." Nadine explains finally with a sigh.

"But Nadine you two just got together?!" Rhonda questions in surprise. "Was the date that bad?"

"No it wasn't the date itself that was bad…although considering what I know now some stuff is starting to make more sense." Nadine tells her friend. "Remember when we saw each other back at the fair and I told you I was waiting for Wolfgang to come back from the bathroom?"

"Yeah?" Rhonda says.

"Well after a while I decided to go look for him since it was getting kind of late." Nadine pauses to sigh before continuing. "Turns out he was with the other fifth grade boys and I guess they were talking about Arnold and Lila's date being pathetic because they're fourth graders. And then they all started talking about how one of them dating a fourth grader would be even more pathetic."

"What?" Rhonda says completely outraged. "Do they not know that their precious leader Wolfgang is dating a fourth grader?"

"No." Nadine said to her friend. "In fact Wolfgang not only agrees with his fellow fifth graders but also added that a fifth grader would have to be out of their minds to date a fourth grader. When he walked away from the other boys I confronted him about it and he said that he had a reputation to keep and that people couldn't know that we were together."

"What?!" Rhonda yells on the phone even more upset. "That's completely stupid! No wonder you broke up with him."

"Yeah. But at least the whole day is starting to make more sense." Nadine continues to explain. "Wolfgang had been acting weird and I had first thought it was because he was embarrassed because his mother was always hanging around but the truth probably is he was making sure people didn't see us together. We never went on the really popular rides the whole time. Every time I suggested it he'd always give some excuse for why we couldn't go."

"Nadine I'm sorry. I should have never encouraged you to go out with that bully." Rhonda says in an apologetic tone. "You just never seemed to be interested in anything other than bugs and-"

"You don't need to apologize Rhonda." Nadine says interrupting her friend. "I know you were hoping that maybe the bullying from the fifth graders would stop or something that's why you encouraged it but I didn't have to go along with it if I didn't want to." She says. "I decided to give him a chance and whether I was right or wrong that was my decision."

"Okay than let's move on to your next important move." Rhonda says with a malicious smirk.

"Next important move?" Nadine questions. "What are you talking about?"

"Why revenge of course!" Rhonda says like Nadine should have already realized this. "Wolfgang broke your heart and now he has to pay for all your pain and suffering. Not to mention all your youth that you've wasted while dating him."

"But we only dated for like a week?!" Nadine states in a confused tone.

"And you're never going to get that precious time back!" Rhonda says forcefully. "And I also count the almost two months you spent getting to know elf ears boy. So yes we must now plot for revenge, its breakup rule number one."

"Thanks but no thanks Rhonda." Nadine says shaking her head at the idea. "I just want forget all about this and move on with my life. I have the rest of my life to figure out relationships anyway."

"But image if you could?" Rhonda ponders out loud coming up with an idea. "I've got it Nadine the perfect plan for revenge!"

"Rhonda I just said I don't want revenge!" Nadine says again forcefully.

"Okay, okay fine but the plan will be here in case you change your mind." Rhonda says with a sigh giving up for now. "So hey how about we do something that you want to do tomorrow? We can even (gulp) go to the swamp to get dragonflies if you want?"

"Thanks for the offer Rhonda but I really don't feel up to going anywhere tomorrow." Nadine says with a sigh.

"What?!" Rhonda shouts in disbelief over the phone. "You're turning down going bug collecting?"

"I just don't feel up to it right now okay?" Nadine explains sadly.

"Sure Nadine whatever you say." Rhonda just says in a quite tone.

**Wolfgang pov**

If there was one thing Wolfgang wasn't expecting to see at the end of the night it was defiantly not the look of complete disappointment on his mother's face when he finally made it to the entrance. Nadine and her parents were already gone and all that was left was the emptying streets saved for his mother. He put his head down and dragged his feet over to his mother with the stuffed grasshopper still in hand.

"Wolfy what happened? Nadine just left with tears in her eyes and-" His mother began to ask.

"Mom can we not talk about this now." Wolfgang says with a sigh his head was still down he refused to meet his mother's eyes.

The walk home was quiet as mother and son made their way back to their shared home. Wolfgang still couldn't believe that Nadine had broken up with him. Granted he knew eventually that he would have to tell Nadine that they couldn't let anyone know about them but he hadn't thought she would break up with him because of it. She didn't even turn back when he called after her either…maybe he'll just give her some time to calm down than he'll talk to her and explain himself. Tell her not to take it too personally it wasn't that he didn't think she was great it's just that there are rules to these things.

Wolfgang was king of fifth grade and he worked hard to get the respect of his peers, and he spent too much time proving himself. If anyone were to find out he had a fourth grade girlfriend people would start thinking he was weak! He couldn't lose all that respect someone had to be the leader and that leader was meant to be him. Hopefully Nadine would understand that when he explained it to her, she tended to always be understanding whenever she gave him a chance to explain himself.

"Wolfgang." The sound of his mother's voice cuts Wolfgang out of his thoughts and fills him with dread, she never called Wolfgang unless she was upset or disappointed in him. Wolfgang shyly looks up at his mother finally noticing that while he was pondering his next move they had already made it home. "What happened at the Cheese Festival Wolfgang? Why did Nadine leave in tears?"

"It's just a big misunderstanding mom!" Wolfgang says quickly trying to get away from his mother as fast as he could. "I'll talk to her tomorrow and it will be good as new!"

"Wolfgang." His mother says sternly as he was trying to make it to his room. "Sit." Wolfgang sighs when he hears his mom's no nonsense voice he sits down on the couch in the living room, his mother than takes a seat next to him. "Explain."

"It's just a big misunderstanding mom really!" Wolfgang says defensively. "Nadine just heard something she wasn't supposed to hear and took it too personally okay." Wolfgang than moves to head towards his room again but the look on his mom's face stops him in his tracks.

"And what did Nadine hear that was so bad that it caused her to cry so much?" His mother asked and Wolfgang's heart sank at the reminder that Nadine had in fact cried. She could still be crying for all he knew.

"Oh, nothing serious really you know some guys from my class were saying stuff about fourth graders and…I didn't disagree with them and you Nadine's in fourth grade so she kind of took it the wrong way." Wolfgang explained decided not to tell his mother the full truth. "Like I said I'll talk to her and-"

"Wolfgang." His mother interrupts before he could continue. "I know when you're not telling the truth okay. Now whatever happened was deeper than just a simple misunderstanding."

"I said that a fifth grader would have to be out of their mind to want to date a fourth grader." Wolfgang finally admits. "She wasn't meant to hear it!"

"That doesn't make it okay Wolfgang!" His mother very nearly yells. "No wonder Nadine was so upset."

"I didn't mean to upset her. I just you know had to keep up appearances." Wolfgang tries to explain. "It's just the way it is! Fifth graders are supposed to be here and fourth graders are supposed to be there we're not supposed to be friends let alone date or anything! Especially me I'm like the leader everyone knows I'm the toughest everyone respects me how would it look if people knew I was dating Nadine?!"

"Oh Wolfy." His mother just sighs shaking her head at him sadly. "I've told you this before a lot of other kids might fear you because you're a lot bigger than most kids right now even some sixth graders but they don't all respect you. And this whole fifth grade vs. fourth grade (sigh) that maybe how it is right now but it's not going to be like that forever you two will always be a grade apart unless Nadine skips or you get left behind at some point. So what's going to happen? You guys can't stay a secret forever it's already very clear that Nadine doesn't want that."

"I know she…broke up with me." Wolfgang says sadly with a sigh. "I tried to explain but she just wouldn't listen to me!"

"Oh Wolfy…just give her some time I'm sure she'll talk to you eventually." His mother says sympathetically kissing his forehead.

"You think so?" Wolfgang says softly.

"I do just try to remember this whole fifth and fourth grade thing…it really will be over before you know it." His mother says before walking to her room.

Wolfgang was left to ponder his mother's words the rest of the night before falling asleep. He already had a plan for the next day after all his mother was right they wouldn't stay in the grades they currently are in forever. The next day Wolfgang walked over to Nadine's with the stuffed grasshopper in hand hoping that he would be able to win her back. He was very nervous as he knocked on the door and waited for an answer, soon someone came Nadine's father.

"Ah Hi there Mr. Lowenthal can I please talk to Nadine?" Wolfgang asked in a nervous tone.

"She doesn't want to see you Wolfgang." Mr. Lowenthal says with a stern frown that looked out of place on the normally easy going hippy.

"Please sir it's really important." Wolfgang pleas with the older man.

"I can't do that Wolfgang." Mr. Lowenthal continues to say sternly. "You've already made her cry once already and I won't let it happen again."

"But Mr. Lowenthal please I just want to make things right!" Wolfgang continues to plea. "And I'm not leaving until I do!"

"Dad who's at the door?" Nadine asked coming up from behind her father to see who was there only to frown and turn her head away when she saw that it was Wolfgang. "Oh it's you, leave I don't want to see or ever talk to you again." She says in a huff and starts to walk away.

"Nadine please don't go!" Wolfgang nearly shouts. "I know you're mad but could you at least give me a chance to say sorry?!" He tries to reason with her.

"Okay." Nadine says evenly. "I'll give you a chance to say sorry." She says as upset as he had made her yesterday she still wasn't one to hold a grudge that tightly. He father stepped aside so that she could now be at the door instead of him and walked to the living room.

"I'm sorry." Wolfgang begins to say once he was sure her father was away. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I don't really think a fifth grader would have to be out of their mind to date a fourth grader. I have a reputation though and people expect me to act and say stuff like that. But I talked to my mom last night you know…and she said that this whole fifth grade fourth grade stuff isn't going to last forever and she's right it's not."

"So what are you saying?" Nadine asked uncertainly. "Is your reputation not as important to you anymore?"

"Of course my reputation is still important! I worked hard to be known as the toughest kid at P.S. 118." Wolfgang said sternly. "I like you Nadine, you're nice, pretty and fun and you're not afraid to get dirty like most other girls which is why we get along so great."

"But you still don't want people to know we ar-were together?!" Nadine says feeling very upset.

"It's not like it will be forever Nadine!" Wolfgang tries to reason. "Just at least until the end of the year! After that it won't really matter because fifth graders and sixth graders are pretty much okay with each other."

"I'm not going to wait till the end of the year for you to stop being a coward." Nadine says forcefully turning her head away from him.

"What did you call me?" Wolfgang asked trying to hold back his temper obviously only focusing on the word coward.

"A coward!" Nadine states glaring at him. "That's what you've been this whole time! You say that this fourth grade fifth grade stuff won't matter eventually but you still want to hold on to your reputation! It's the only thing you really care about being a bully, do you think it's easy agreeing to hangout and date you knowing that you're always mean to my friends? Don't you think that I've thought about how some of my friends would probably become afraid to be around me just because I'm your girlfriend?"

"I-" Wolfgang begins to say but gets cutoff by Nadine.

"Of course you haven't because it's all about you and your reputation!" Nadine says still glaring at him. "And that's the problem we have here. You may have liked me liked me first but clearly I'm the only one who's willing to deal with whatever happens at school not you! So yes you can talk about how you're the toughest boy at P.S. 118 all you want but all I see is a coward and I'm not dating a coward."

"So what are you trying to say?" Wolfgang asked getting upset himself and glaring back at her. "Are you saying if I don't tell people we're dating now you'll stay broken up with me? That's not fair Bug Girl!"

"I'm not going to date a coward Bully!" Nadine says firmly.

"You know what forget it!" Wolfgang yells losing his temper as his face went red with anger, he throws the stuffed grasshopper clear across the street. "I'm not going to try to reason with you anymore!"

"Please you weren't trying to reason with me!" Nadine says poking him in the chest. "You were just hoping that I'd go along with you needing to protect your stupid reputation!"

"At least my reputation is important!" Wolfgang says glaring down at her. "What's yours? Oh yeah that's right you're just some weird Bug Girl in the background who hardly ever speaks and when you do no one listens! At least people respect me, your own best friend just treats you like a sidekick!"

"Well I'd rather be that than a loud mean Bully who no body actually respects and doesn't have any real friends!" Nadine yells before slamming the door in his face.

"Fine be that way!" Wolfgang yells at the door before turning around and heading back home.

**A/N and there you have it people the end of another chapter! Wolfgang is really not looking so great right now is he? Well he's going to get worse before he gets better and next chapter is going to be…oh boy! For those whom might wonder why Wolfgang is still on the whole fifth and fourth grade thing even after talking to his mom well remember that as smart as Wolfgang is he's still just a kid. Sometimes you can tell them something and they'll only get it to a certain degree. Anyhow please read and review see ya next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**And I'm back with another chapter! I want to thank Cre8ivelybankrupt87, JW,** **Kryten and CukooCoa for reviewing last chapter. This chapter is going will involve some things from the episodes Married and New Bully on the Block. And will only be in Wolfgang's pov, I haven't done that for a while and would like to have some focus on his head space.**

**I still own nothing but the plot**

**Wolfgang pov**

Mondays was almost never anyone's favorite day and Wolfgang was no expectation especially since he knew he would be seeing Nadine at P.S. 118. And after the fight the day before it wasn't going to be easy for him to see her around the school the downside to going to the same school with your now ex. Not being able to win Nadine over had been disheartening whether he liked to admit that or not, being called a coward on top of that made him feel very angry. So to say that Wolfgang was in a bad mood during school that day would be a complete understatement. Wolfgang was livid and on a very short fuse which scared everyone around him including his fellow fifth grader classmates whom weren't spared from his anger. In fact at times it seemed that Wolfgang would feel most angry at his classmates than anyone else without rhyme or reason.

By the time the end of the day bell rang kids were not only running out of the building to get away from school but to also get away from Wolfgang. Currently Wolfgang had just slammed his locker shut after putting away the books he wouldn't be needing.

"Hey Wolfgang." Edmund says while coming up from behind his friend.

"What Edmund?" Wolfgang asked in an annoyed tone.

"What's with you today? You're being more mean then usual even to some of the guys in our class." Edmund states. "What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Wolfgang just says as he begins to stomp his way to the front of the school of course he knew why but it wasn't like he was going to tell his friend.

"Come on Wolfgang something must be bothering you?" Edmund insists while following after his friend. "I mean you've been pretty relaxed ever since you started dating Na-" The rest of Edmund's sentence was cutoff when Wolfgang suddenly pulled him aside where no other student could hear them and slammed his back onto a locker.

"What did you just say?" Wolfgang asked in a dangerous tone one of his hands was balled up into a fist while the other was clenching Edmund's shirt.

"Calm down Wolfgang." Edmund says holding his hand up in surrender. "I just said that you've been more relax ever since you started dating Nadine?"

"What makes you think I would ever be dating a fourth grader?" Wolfgang all but growls his mind already reeling, was it possible that Nadine had been telling people at school about their thing without him knowing?

"Come on Wolfgang I know I'm not the smartest guy but I am your best friend." Edmund begins to explain. "We've known each other for years and when I started noticing you weren't around as much especially when we were fixing up the go-kart I started to wonder why. So one Saturday I followed you and found out where you were going."

"I swear Edmund if you told anyone about this-" Wolfgang began to threaten knowing that there was no way to get around it.

"Of course not Wolfgang!" Edmund says defensively. "I mean at first I thought about bringing it up but I figured that you'd just tell me when you were ready."

"But that info could easily ruin me?!" Wolfgang says completely shocked by his friend. "You could have made me a laughingstock! Why didn't you?"

"Because you're my friend." Edmund just says with a shrug like it was the simplest answer. "We've been friends since kindergarten, I knew it couldn't have been easy to realize that you liked, liked any fourth grader."

"Oh." Was all Wolfgang could say as he finally let his friend go, he couldn't helped but to feel a bit shocked over the fact that Edmund had known for who knows how long and didn't say anything. It also made him feel a bit guilty if it had been him who caught Edmund dating a fourth grader he would have told everyone while making fun of his best friend.

"So did you guys have a fight or something? Is that why you've been mad all day?" Edmund asked interrupting his friend's thoughts.

"Yes we had a fight." Wolfgang admits sadly without thinking. "She broke up with me."

"Why?" Edmund asked a bit taken by surprised.

"Cause of what I said at the Cheese Festival about fourth graders and dating fourth graders." Wolfgang tells his friend, then suddenly getting angry again when he remembered their fight from the day before. "Then yesterday when I tried to reason with her she calls me a coward just because I don't want to blab to the whole school about us!"

"Well that is pretty messed up for her to call you a coward especially if she already knew before you asked her out that you didn't want to let anyone know." Edmund says in a pondering tone.

"Oh actually I didn't tell her that before I asked her out." Wolfgang admits sheepishly. "But she should have known that people couldn't know! I'm the leader of the whole fifth grade and she's a bug loving fourth grader."

"But Wolfgang if you're the leader doesn't that mean that the whole fifth grade will have to respect whatever you do even if they agree with it or not?" Edmund says in a confused tone. "I mean even if someone had a serious problem with it couldn't you just beat them up? Besides it's not like you being with Nadine has to mean that you or the rest of us have to be nice to every fourth grader just Nadine."

Wolfgang went speechless as he analyzed his friend's words. "Oh my god Edmund you're right." And just like that it clicked, how was it possible that his slower friend was able to see this before he could? Right because he was too obsessed with his reputation to listen even though according to his friend his reputation would have still been intent. "But it's too late she hates me now."

"Well you might want to try to do something to win her back soon. If you really want to be with her." Edmund tells his friend. "I heard that that fourth grader Rhonda has some kind of marriage predictor game, she's been pairing off all the fourth graders in her class together all day."

"Oh no Rhonda is Nadine's best friend she's totally going to pair Nadine off with some guy from their class." Wolfgang first says in a worried tone but then calms down. "But there is no way that Nadine would go along with something like that! She doesn't really like that kind of junk too much. And I mean we just broke up it's not like her feelings for me suddenly went away so quickly." He says with a laugh as the two walked out of the school.

"Ah Wolfgang?" Edmund says in a nervous as he looked down the steps and sees Peapod Kid excited walking over to Nadine.

"Nadine I've just gotten some terribly, terribly exciting news!" Peapod says happily. "It would appear that Ms. Lloyd has predicted that we will get married when we get older!"

"Oh? Well that's very nice." Nadine says with a polite smile.

"May I walked you home?" Peapod asked. "That way we can discuss our future together further."

"Ah sure?" Nadine just says with a shrug and the two walk away together.

From the top of the school steps two fifth graders silently watched as the entire scene took place, one was caught by surprise while the other was now seething in anger.

"Oh man Wolfgang I'm sorry that must have-" Edmund begins to say but gets interrupted by Wolfgang.

"Oh Edmund don't worry about me." Wolfgang says in a dark tone narrowing his eyes. "Clearly I was wrong for ever thinking things could be different. From now on things will be going back to normal times ten." He says and starts stomping towards home his heart feeling like it was ripping apart with each step.

"What does that mean?" Edmund asked running to catch up with his friends.

"It means that from here on out those fourth graders won't ever know what peace is ever again." Wolfgang growls.

And true to his word Wolfgang had increased his bullying factor by ten for the following two weeks the students of P.S. 118 had to put up with the terror that was a heartbroken Wolfgang. Though of course they didn't know that their torment was because the fifth grade bully was heartbroken. And it wouldn't have exactly been easy to figure out between the constant tripping, shoving and pranking there wasn't a moment's peace to wonder why Wolfgang was being worse than usual especially for Mr. Simmons fourth grade class.

The students weren't even safe after school as Wolfgang would now always show up during their games and push them out of Gerald's Field even stealing whatever ball they were using that day. In fact today was one of those days as Wolfgang and his friends had already stolen the fourth graders football and began to play a game of his own.

"Don't fret Arnold he'll probably give us our ball back when he's finished." Stinky tries to reassure a dejected Arnold.

"Yeah he usually does." Arnold says with a sigh.

"Wolfgang…I wish he'd find somebody else to beat up on." Gerald says shaking his head.

"You can say that again." Stinky says in agreement.

"Yeah it would be nice especially since Wolfgang has been acting worse than usual." Arnold states.

"What do you mean worse than usual?" Gerald asked. "Wolfgang has always been bad."

"Yeah but lately it's like he's unreasonably bad." Arnold explains. "You think he might be upset about something?"

"Please Wolfgang does not need a special reason to be bad he just is." Gerald says dismissing his friend. "And even if he was upset about something he probably deserved it and a whole lot more."

"Hey Monkey face!" A voice says out of nowhere catching Wolfgang by surprise.

"Who you calling Monkey face?" Wolfgang asked forcefully walking over to a newcomer.

"You butt wad." The newcomer a boy whom was just as large as Wolfgang states.

"You want to dance?" Wolfgang asked squaring off with the other boy.

"Maybe later, but right now I want you to clear out of my vacant lot." The newcomer demands poking a finger at Wolfgang's chest.

"Your vacant lot?" Wolfgang asked forcefully poking back.

"His vacant lot?" Gerald and Arnold question together.

"Yeah, my vacant lot." The newcomer says forcefully to Wolfgang again.

"Hold on a minute this lot was full of junk when we found it." Arnold interrupts.

"And we cleaned it up and turned it into Gerald Field." Gerald adds in. "Where were you guys?"

"Yeah, well I've been away at juvenile hall for a couple of years." The newcomer explains. "But this used to be my vacant lot."

"Oh yeah I think I remember you." Arnold says starting to recognize the newcomer. "Your name is Ludwig right? You've…grown."

"That's right, and I'm reclaiming my vacant lot football face." Ludwig states picking Arnold up by his shirt. "I'm in charge of you fourth grade wussies now."

"Hey, those are my fourth grade wussies! Put the football head down." Wolfgang says forcefully smacking Arnold out of Ludwig's hand.

"Fight, fight, fight!" The older kids shouted as Wolfgang and Ludwig began shoving each other.

And so began a new rivalry for Wolfgang between him and Ludwig, it seemed that every time he tried to use the vacant lot there was Ludwig with his friends and they'd both always ended up fighting each other for that reason. It was frustrating for Wolfgang because all the time he could have been using bullying the fourth graders was now being used to fight back Ludwig. Which was making him act even more cruelly at school to the point that his mother was informed of his behavior, which in turn made him act a bit worse. At some point it seemed that even the fourth graders were getting frustrated with not being able to use the vacant lot because Arnold came over to speak with both bullies.

"Look you guys, we have at least have as much right to use the vacant lot as you do." Arnold says trying to be reasonable. "From now on we want you to share it with us. What do you say?" Instead of a verbal answer Arnold received a punch to the face by both bullies leaving him with a large black eye.

The two bullies went back to fighting soon after until at some point they both had to go home. The next day at school all the younger kids stayed as far away from Wolfgang as they could get. It would seem that word had spread around the school about Arnold's black eye. Which suited Wolfgang just fine as he enjoyed the extra amount of fear on the lower classmen's faces at least until he saw that fear on Nadine's face as well. It was a look of both grave disappointment and complete fear, it wasn't something he'd ever seen, even before they started hanging out. And it sank his heart a little bit more to know that he had caused that fear, so he shoved a kid out of his way and laughed to cover up that awful twisting pain in his chest.

By the time recess had come and Arnold had told him Ludwig had given up trying to best him Wolfgang actually felt a bit of relief. Without that rival around he could at least calm down enough to not get in trouble with his mother. He and his friends had made their way over to the vacant lot after his oboe lessons only to be surprised to find Ludwig and his friends there as well.

"Hey, what's he doing here?" Wolfgang asked forcefully.

"What's he doing here?" Ludwig asked just as forcefully.

"What are you doing here?" Wolfgang and Ludwig say at the same time.

"I invited you both." Arnold explained to the two bullies.

"Huh?" Wolfgang says confused.

"What for?" Ludwig asked.

"To settle this thing over a football game." Arnold explains. "Whichever of you wins gets to use the vacant lot and the loser has to find another place to bully."

"You can't make us do anything football head." Wolfgang says forcefully lifting up the fourth grader by his shirt.

"What? You don't think you can beat Ludwig at football?" Arnold asked.

"What are you talking about I'd kick his butt." Wolfgang says defensively.

"Oh yeah?" Ludwig says smacking Arnold out of Wolfgang's hand.

"Yeah!" Wolfgang says back.

"Then you're on." Ludwig says.

"Fine. My guys against your guys." Wolfgang says until he hears the other fourth graders showing up to play a game of baseball on the street. "Hold up, I got a better idea. Why should we kill each other? We'll use the fourth graders."

"What?" Helga asked and began to walk over to the vacant lot with the other fourth graders.

"What are you talking about?" Ludwig asked not understanding Wolfgang's idea.

"We'll split them up into teams stupid. You and me coach." Wolfgang explains. "Winner gets to run the vacant lot."

"Oh, no I am not going to be part of your dumb little football game." Helga says standing her ground the two bullies both looked ready to attack Helga when Nadine spoke up.

"Yeah neither am I." Nadine agrees and begins to walk away. "I wanted to go to the park today anyway."

"Hey where do you think you're going?" Ludwig asked going after Nadine and stepping in front of her. "You all have to stay here and play."

"No I don't." Nadine says while trying to walk around him, but he grabbed her by the arm before she could. "Hey let me go!"

"Oh, no Nadine!" Rhonda says in dismay completely scared for her best friend.

"Hey! Let her go!" Wolfgang says forcefully surprising everyone there.

"Excuse me?" Ludwig asked still holding onto Nadine's arm.

"You heard me!" Wolfgang says forcefully glaring at the other boy and getting into his face. "Let her go now!"

"Why should I?" Ludwig asked just as forcefully. "You know she was trying to get away right?!"

"Yeah well-" Wolfgang begins to say he was trying to find a good reason for his outburst when he realized that everyone was staring at him in shock. It hit him suddenly how strange this must seem to everyone because as far as anyone knows Wolfgang shouldn't have a problem with how Ludwig was treating Nadine. But it was Nadine being threaten and so Wolfgang was quick to react despite their breakup he still cared about her no matter how much he tried to push those feelings away.

"Well what?" Ludwig asked again. "Why did you stop me from wailing on this fourth grader?"

"You can't wail on her!" Wolfgang says angrily poking Ludwig in the chest.

"Why not?" Ludwig asked completely confused while still having a tight grip on Nadine's arm it was starting to cause Nadine to whimper a bit in pain.

"Because!" Wolfgang just says trying to come up with an excuse. "Because she's…a girl!" It was a flimsy excuse considering that they were both going to hit Helga not too long ago honestly he should have probably said because then they'd be down a football player to coach but it was too late for that hopefully it would be good enough excuse.

"Because she's a girl?" Ludwig repeated mockingly. "Are you kidding me that's your excuse?! No wonder these fourth graders are so out of control. You're too soft on them, well I won't be!" Ludwig states evenly then raises a fist to hit Nadine, he's stopped though by Wolfgang whom has now grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Let. Go. Of. Her." Wolfgang says darkly in a very serious tone his hand gripping Ludwig's arm very tightly with each word. All the onlookers gasp at Wolfgang's seriousness having never witness him act like this before.

"You're acting awfully protective of this fourth grader Wolfgang." Ludwig says with a malicious smirk as he gripped Nadine's arm harder causing her more visible pain. "What is she your girlfriend or something?" he asked then started laughing as Wolfgang's face became red whether it was from anger or embarrassment he didn't know either way it was humorous.

"Yes!" Wolfgang admits while still gripping Ludwig's arm much to everyone's surprise. "Nadine is my girlfriend and you'd better let her go!" Ludwig finally decides to let Nadine go…by tossing her hard into the ground sending Wolfgang into a blind rage. "That's it!" Wolfgang launches himself at Ludwig knocking the other fifth grader onto the ground.

The two bullies began to fight though this time it was a lot more brutal than their previous fights, all of Wolfgang's anger was really going into this fight. Everything he had been feeling for weeks but not really admitting was fueling this fight and if it was anyone else besides Ludwig he was fighting than that person would have really gotten hurt really quickly. Ludwig and Wolfgang were pretty evenly matched which meant that their fighting usually lasted for a long time but today was different Wolfgang wasn't just fighting for control of the vacant lot he was fighting to defend Nadine which was why he was finally able to overwhelm Ludwig and beat him.

"Get out of here!" Wolfgang yelled down to the now bleeding and bruised Ludwig. "And don't you dare ever come near this vacant lot or bother these fourth graders especially my girlfriend ever again! EVER!"

Ludwig had no choice but to accept defeat for now so he and his friends begrudgingly left the vacant lot while the fourth graders cheered as the other fifth graders left.

"Well Wolfgang since Ludwig won't be a problem anymore. How about we agree that we should just share the vacant lot equally what do you say?" Arnold being the optimistic that he was decided to try to reason with Wolfgang again to see if he would agree to share the vacant lot hopefully it would be easier now that it was just Wolfgang he had to deal with.

"What makes you think that I would-" Wolfgang begins to threaten only to get interrupted by Nadine.

"Wolfgang." Nadine says before he could say anything further. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yes!" Wolfgang said rather quickly than blushed when he suddenly remembered his earlier confession and noticed that all the kids at the vacant lot were staring at him. "I mean whatever." He walked over to her in a nonchalant manner, it was after he walked over to Nadine that he noticed that the other kids were still watching him. "Get lost!" He shouted to them forcefully shaking a fist at them causing them all to run away no one wanting to risk being Wolfgang's next victim. "Hey Nadine." He says rather shyly once they were alone.

"Hey." Nadine begins to say looking down at her feet. "Thanks for saving me from Ludwig."

"You don't have to thank me for that it's my job to defend you since I'm your-" Wolfgang begins to say but then catches himself. "I mean I was your boyfriend."

"Yeah well it's still nice that you saved me even though you're clearly mad at me." Nadine continues to say.

"I'm not mad at you!" Wolfgang insists very quickly.

"Really because you've been acting really badly lately." Nadine says forcefully. "More so than usually to the point that you were terrifying for weeks."

"You're right." Wolfgang admits shamefully to her. "I was really upset about our breakup and then I overheard you talking to Peapod Kid about getting married to him and then Ludwig showed up…I guess I just started having all this rage."

"That's scary Wolfgang." Nadine tells him honestly still not looking at him. "I don't think I've ever been so scared of you even before we dated you weren't this scary."

"I'm sorry Nadine." Wolfgang says in a panicking tone, it twisted his heart further to hear that Nadine had become so scared of him. Granted that had been his intention at the time but now he was worried that Nadine would never look at him again. "But I promise that I won't be that bad anymore and I don't mind if people know that we're together anymore. It was stupid of me to want to keep it a secret!"

"I thought that your reputation was important to you though?" Nadine questions finally looking him in the eye. "It was the most important thing."

"Yeah it was but…when I thought that Ludwig was about to hurt you…my reputation didn't matter to me only you did." Wolfgang begins to explain blushing. "I mean I know it doesn't make any sense…we are broken up…but the only thing I could think about at the time was that I had to protect you. So yeah my reputation wasn't important only you were."

"Really?" Nadine asked hopefully.

"Of course." Wolfgang says taking a hold of her hand. "You're my Bug Girl right?"

"Yeah." Nadine says with a blush squeezing his hand.

About half an hour later Arnold and the other fourth graders made their way back to Gerald Field and found that Wolfgang and Nadine were still there sitting on a bench. Nadine was checking over his bruises and putting bandages wherever it was needed. It would seemed that even though Wolfgang had won the fight he wouldn't be getting out of it without any battle scars.

"Hey is everything alright?" Arnold asked being the only one brave enough to speak up.

"No worries football head _my _girlfriend is just making sure I'm all fixed up." Wolfgang says in his usually arrogant tone turning to face Arnold instead of Nadine.

"Ah that's great I guess." Arnold says in an awkward tone still not knowing what to make of this newfound relationship Nadine the sweet nature loving girl going out with a brute like Wolfgang just didn't make sense.

"Yes it is great." Wolfgang continues on. "And I've decided since you wussies fourth graders are lucky enough to be friends with _my _girlfriend that I'll allow you to share the vacant lot with us much superior fifth graders."

"Really? Wolfgang that's great." Arnold says excitedly as the group of fourth graders cheered happily in the background. "Does that mean that you're also not going to trip us and be mean and push us around anymore?"

"No." Wolfgang says in a deadpanned tone, which stopped the cheers in its tracks. "But you can use the vacant lot again football face."

**A/n and that is the end of that chapter and wow was this one not very easy. For me I consider New Bully on the Block to be Wolfgang's worse episode mostly because he's a lot more mean spirted and violent here. I don't know if it's because Ludwig is there or what but there was some moments where I kept thinking 'but Wolfgang would never do that!' even with the little character development we got in the series it still felt very left field. I mean there is some funny stuff in the episode like with Curly during the football game but I decided to cut it mainly because it doesn't sit well with me to put in that Helga gets punched by the two bullies. I get it if the intent was to be darker than normal and show that not everything will always work out but I feel that that goes too far. Even I remember as a kid that if you were a boy who ended up hitting a girl it wasn't something you could just get away with bully or not. I'm not saying that Wolfgang has never been shown to be rough regardless of gender but he never went that far! And I couldn't picture Nadine taking him back after punching Helga. Maybe Ludwig makes him worse because he never shows up again after that episode despite now being Wolfgang's friend who does continue to show up in the series. I decided to make it a little bit better here where the fourth graders get to use the vacant lot again but Wolfgang is still his bullying self…so basically how the series continued on without Ludwig. Speaking of Ludwig let me know if you think he should appear again or not. And as always please read and review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow last chapter was great wasn't it! Wolfgang finally learned what's most important! I want to thank Cre8ivelybankrupt87, CukooCoa and Call Me Nettie for reviewing last chapter. This chapter I want to focus on Nadine's pov so some parts of Married and New Bully on the Block will be mentioned not the whole thing just enough it's mostly dealing with the aftermath of people finding out about the relationship between Nadine and Wolfgang.**

**Nadine pov**

It was just an hour before sunset and Wolfgang was walking Nadine home hand and hand after leaving the vacant lot. Nadine couldn't help but to think about how much ups and downs her life has been going through recently. It seemed like yesterday that she only saw Wolfgang as a horrible bully. And now all of sudden he'd turn from bullying fifth grader to a boy with a crush on her to a brief boyfriend to a worse bullying fifth grader and now he was back to being her boyfriend.

Yes Wolfgang was back to being her boyfriend again he even declared it out loud in front of the other kids though technically they were broken up at the time. It took her being in danger for him to realize that he cared more about her then his own reputation which on the surface wasn't really the best time to realize that but better late than never! He beat up Ludwig today to defend her from his wrath and even promised to share the vacant lot with the fourth graders again, though Wolfgang also promised to keep bullying the others too which Nadine didn't think was very fair.

"Wolfgang?" Nadine says out loud as they were walking.

"Yes Bug Girl." Wolfgang says back.

"I was thinking and well…I know you weren't planning on being nicer to my classmates but…I think it would be nice if you lighten up a bit on your bully." Nadine shyly says to him.

"Lighten up?" Wolfgang questions in surprise he stopped walking to look at Nadine in shock.

"You have been awful for weeks." Nadine explains, those past weeks were awful in her opinion and she had spent a lot of time wonder what she saw in him. "I think everyone could use a break."

"No way." Wolfgang says shaking his head at her. "I'm already going to have to do some damage control and-"

"Damage control?" Nadine interrupts to ask almost glaring at him, she didn't want to hear another word about how their relationship was going to damage his reputation.

"It's not like that!" Wolfgang says quickly in defense. "I'm just going to have to establish some new rules for the other fifth graders to follow and it would be a lot harder if I suddenly told them to leave every fourth grader alone! There is still some amount of order that has to be maintained."

"Fine." Nadine says rolling her eyes at him. "I get it you can't stop them from bullying every fourth grader."

"Not without that fourth grader having some kind of immunity in place." Wolfgang tells her.

"Immunity?" Nadine asked now curious.

"Yes. You have immunity now because you're my girlfriend if any fifth grader or anyone else tries to mess with you they'll have to deal with me." Wolfgang explain. "There's also family immunity like if a younger kid has an older sibling or cousin or something in the fifth or sixth grade then the fifth or sixth grader has a right to say that he/she is only to be messed with by their older sibling or cousin or whatever and not anyone else."

"So you don't pick on a kid who has an older sibling in your grade?" Nadine asked.

"Unless the older sibling says that they don't care." Wolfgang affirms nodding his head. "Of course there are expectations to the rules like Trash Can Day where all the fourth graders are fair game whether they have an older sibling or not."

"Wow I didn't know you guys think about that." Nadine says a bit surprised.

"It's actually a territory thing. An older sibling or cousin or whatever has first right to their younger counterparts since you know they've been their family their whole lives. Also a lot of older kids just don't like it when you mess with their younger sibling." Wolfgang finishes explaining. "You know it might not seem like it but we do have rules. And I enforce them kind of like a-"

"King?" Nadine finished for him.

"Well I was going to say leader but I like this King idea way better!" Wolfgang says excitedly. "I'm King Wolfgang!"

"But wait Gerald and Helga have older siblings and that doesn't stop you from bullying them?" Nadine questions hoping to get his mind off the King Wolfgang idea. _His ego is big enough as it is! _

"Yeah but they're one not going to the same school as their younger sibling." Wolfgang explained. "That makes them fair game. And a lot of the reason for the family immunity thing is to let people know that if they messed with your younger sibling or cousin or whatever that would mean that they were going to have to fight you about it and Gerald and Helga's older siblings can't do that since they're like adults."

"Is there any other type of immunity stuff?" Nadine asked.

"Well we're not going to pick on a sick kid that's just wrong." Wolfgang says to her. "But other than that that's just it."

"I see." Nadine ponders to herself. So the bullying couldn't be stopped no matter what that was a shame, she was sure that Rhonda would be very disappointed to learn this as well as the other fourth graders. She was sure that the rest of her class would have hoped to have to deal with a little least bullying for a while. Especially Arnold who was always hopeful to at least get along with everyone including Wolfgang and Ludwig even after they had given him a black eye. "Since I can't ask you to stop bullying everyone could I at least ask you leave one person alone?"

"You mean Rhonda?" Wolfgang assumed. "Well I guess since she's your best friend-"

"No!" Nadine interrupts shaking her head before he could finish. "I wasn't talking about her. But if you could still do that anyway that would be great! But for now I meant Arnold."

"Football face?" Wolfgang says in an annoyed tone.

"Of all the kids that you and Ludwig bullied over the past few weeks Arnold has had to deal with the worse of it." Nadine explains. "Especially when all he was trying to do was get everyone to share the vacant lot, and if he hadn't gotten you two to come to the vacant lot to play football against each other we probably wouldn't be back together right now. You two gave him a black eye so I think that you could at least leave him alone for a week."

"Fine." Wolfgang says begrudgingly. "But only because in his off-handed pushy way football face helped us get back together."

"Thanks Wolfgang!" Nadine says with a cheerful smile.

"Anything for _my _girlfriend." Wolfgang says cheerfully back.

"You sure do like saying that." Nadine states with a giggle.

"It's fun to say and I bet that Peapod Kid is totally crushed that he won't be able to marry you." Wolfgang says in a smug tone.

"Why would I marry Peapod?" Nadine asked in a confused tone.

"Cause of Rhonda's marriage predictor thing?" Wolfgang tells her in a slightly angered tone. "Weeks ago I saw her predict that you and Peapod would get married. You even smiled and said how nice it was."

"I was just being nice, I've never even liked Peapod like that." Nadine says with a shrug, she thought back to that day and remembered that it was just after the two had broken up in fact after that day was when Wolfgang started getting worse! "Is that why you started acting so horrible because you were jealous that Rhonda predicted that I would marry Peapod and you thought I wanted to?"

"I wasn't jealous!" Wolfgang tries to say defensively but Nadine just gives him a look like she didn't believe him. "I wasn't jealous!"

"Sure Wolfgang if you say so." Nadine just says in a tone that clearly showed she still didn't believe him, by this point they had made it back to her house anyway so she saw no need for them to argue about his jealously further. "Anyway I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah sure Bug Girl." Wolfgang agrees giving Nadine a quick kiss on the forehead before the two part ways.

Despite the anticipation of the whole school's reaction to the relationship between Wolfgang and Nadine the next morning had started out fairly normal. Wolfgang and she had walked to school together before parting ways to get ready for their separate classes. At the moment Nadine and Rhonda were getting their books for the day while Nadine was going over what happened after she and Wolfgang left the vacant lot.

"So he really started acting that bad because of the marriage predictor?" Rhonda asked as she was going through her locker.

"Yeah though he won't admit it Wolfgang can be a pretty jealous person." Nadine tells her best friend. "I told you not to go through with that marriage predictor thing!"

"Yes well I learned my lesson when the marriage predictor totally backfired on me." Rhonda admits with a sigh.

"I thought you said you found a flaw in the system?" Nadine asked a bit confused. "Actually now that I think about it you never said who you were paired up with Rhonda."

"Oh really?" Rhonda says in a nervous tone suddenly refusing to look at her best friend. "Well let's see it's been so long I don't think I could possible remember…Oh look it's Arnold! Good Morning Arnold."

"Oh…Good Morning to you too Rhonda." Arnold says to her before turning to greet Nadine. "And Nadine by the way thanks for asking Wolfgang to leave me alone this week."

"You asked Wolfgang to leave Arnold alone Nadine?" Rhonda turns to ask her friend.

"Yeah I thought it would be nice since Arnold pretty much spent the last few weeks trying to help everyone share the vacant lot." Nadine explains to them. "You deserve a week off especially since you have that nasty black eye, though I am surprised that Wolfgang even bother to tell you about it."

"Well this morning he was being his usually bullying self and pushing and tripping people and when he didn't do anything to me and I asked him why? He said that I was lucky that his girlfriend asked him to leave me alone for the week." Arnold explains to them. "Well anyway thanks for asking for a favor on my behave Nadine."

"No problem Arnold." Nadine says with a shrug, the three then started heading to class making it in just before the bell rang.

The rest of the day continued as normal it wasn't until lunch time that things started to actually get a bit strange. At the moment Nadine, Rhonda and Sheena were sitting together laughing and eating lunch when Big Gino and his goons made their way over to the girls table.

"Ah can we help you?" Rhonda asked in her usually stuck up tone as she glared at Gino he wasn't exactly a kid anyone wanted to be near.

"Nobody's here to talk to you princess." Big Gino says coolly before turning to face Nadine, he snaps fingers and one of his goons pulls out a box and hands it over to Big Gino. "Here Nadine for you a box of our finest import chocolates." Big Gino says as he sides the box over to Nadine.

"I can't buy these chocolates they're like twice my allowance!" Nadine proclaims siding the chocolates back to Big Gino.

"Oh no Nadine you got it all wrong." Big Gino says giving the box back to Nadine. "These are free of charge…a nice gesture if you will."

"Why?" Rhonda asked forcefully glaring down at Big Gino.

"Did anyone ask you princess?" Big Gino says in an annoyed tone.

"It is kind of random considering how expensive this chocolate is." Nadine says looking down at the box. "Why are you giving me this?"

"Again this is just a nice gesture forget about it." Big Gino says holding his hands up in defense, before snapping his fingers and he and his goons walked away again.

"That was weird." Nadine states after those boys were out of sight.

"Yeah he has to be up to something." Rhonda says suspiciously.

"I don't know maybe Big Gino was trying to be nice." Sheena suggest.

"Out of the blue that just makes no sense!" Rhonda says just as Harold, Stinky and Sid run up to their table.

"Nadine you have to help us!" Sid says in a panicked tone.

"Yeah Nadine you're our only hope!" Stinky says in a tone that was just as panicked as Sid.

"Yeah our only hope!" Harold repeats in a worried tone.

"What's going on what do you need help with?" Nadine asked in a concerned tone.

"See we were throwing these water balloons." Harold began to explain.

"Filled with grape juice!" Sid adds in.

"And a couple of them hit some fifth graders!" Stinky tells her. "And now they're chasing after us!"

"Please you've got to tell Wolfgang to tell the other fifth graders to leave us alone." Harold says in a panicked tone.

"Yeah just like you did for Arnold!" Sid finishes saying in a pleading manner.

"Guys I don't really think-" Nadine begins to say.

"Come on Nadine you have to do it!" Harold says in a begging tone.

"Yeah everyone knows that Wolfgang has to listen to whatever you say since you're his girlfriend." Stinky adds in.

"Is that what everyone thinks?" Nadine asked a bit surprised sharing a look with Rhonda.

"Well you did tell Wolfgang to make sure that Arnold is left alone and now he is!" Sid says forcefully. "So just tell him to tell the other fifth graders not to bother us too!"

"Guys I'm sorry that's not how it works!" Nadine says in an apologetic tone.

"But you have to?" Harold begs. "We'll be dead meat if those fifth graders catch up to us!"

"That's actually going to happen sooner than you think if you don't get out of here soon." Rhonda proclaims pointing to the angry fifth grade boys whom were making their way over to the lunch table.

"Ahh! Hurry Nadine I don't know how long we can keep running!" Sid tells her before all three of them took off before Nadine could say anything further.

And from there on out the rest of the day continued much the same way for Nadine. Either a kid was being extra nice to Nadine for no good reason or they were begging to be saved from a bully. The students would not give Nadine a moment's peace and soon she had to hide out in the library just to get away from everyone. Currently she was in the back corner of the library where the lighting wasn't as bright hopefully no one would notice that she was there.

"Hey Nadine." Arnold says almost causing Nadine to jump.

"Oh Arnold it you." Nadine says in relief when she sees that its just Arnold.

"What are you doing hiding back here Nadine?" Arnold asked. "It's recess shouldn't you be out with your butterfly net chasing after a bug or something?"

"Normally I would be but I can't right now." Nadine says with a sigh.

"Why not you love chasing bugs?" Arnold questioned now very concern for his classmate.

"Everyone keeps bothering me today asking for favors." Nadine begins to explain. "From Big Gino to Chocolate Boy ever since they heard about how I asked Wolfgang to leave you alone for a week everyone seems to think I can control Wolfgang into making their problems go away!"

"Well why don't you just tell everyone that you really can't make Wolfgang do anything that he doesn't want to do?" Arnold suggest.

"I've tried no one will listen to me!" Nadine tells him in a dejected tone. "Whenever I try they just bring up the fact that you're being left alone so therefore it shouldn't be a problem for me to get Wolfgang to do stuff for them!"

"Well why don't you tell them to leave you alone or…or Wolfgang will beat them up!" Arnold suggest. "That has to scare some of them away."

"I don't want to threaten them Arnold even if they are being really annoying right now." Nadine says with a sigh. "I can't even tell Wolfgang about it because I know he'll just beat all of them up which I don't want to happen either."

"Hmm I think I might have an idea Nadine." Arnold tells her before getting up and leaving the library.

**Arnold pov**

A lot of changes seemed to be taking place inside the halls of P.S. 118 the most recent of course being the newfound relationship between one of Arnold's most kind bug loving classmates the one known as Nadine and the fifth grade terror known as Wolfgang. How they got together was still a mystery to him and most of the school let alone why. It made no sense to even him and he was the most optimistic person at school always believing that there was some kindness in everyone even if it was deep down.

It must have been for that reason that someone like Nadine would even consider even being near Wolfgang. Which was why he was hoping that his plan to help Nadine would work, it wasn't hard to find Wolfgang he was still up to his old ways of terrorizing some of the younger students.

"Hey Wolfgang." Arnold says walking towards the fifth grade bully.

"Football face?" Wolfgang said looking at Arnold confused. "I thought I told you, you were free for the week."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Arnold begins to explain. "I really appreciate that you're leaving me alone because Nadine asked and all-"

"You should." Wolfgang says forcefully. "Why my girlfriend wasted a favor on you is beyond me."

"But this favor is causing problems for Nadine." Arnold continued to explain. "The other kids won't leave her alone they keep bothering her for favors."

"Okay then you tell me whose doing it and I'll make sure those punks leave Nadine alone." Wolfgang says in a serious tone balling his hand into a fist.

"No!" Arnold says forcefully before Wolfgang could get carried away. "Nadine doesn't want that!"

"How else am I supposed to get them to stop?" Wolfgang asked yelling at Arnold.

"What if you and the other fifth graders try to be nice to everyone?" Arnold asked hopeful.

"Not gonna happen." Wolfgang states in a deadpanned tone.

"I thought so." Arnold says with a sigh. "Look since the reason this is happening is because Nadine was trying to be nice for my sake…as long as people know that's you're leaving me alone they are going to bother Nadine so how about we just forget about it. You can bully me in front of everyone and that way people can start leaving her alone."

"Really?" Wolfgang says in disbelief. "You're going to give up a whole week of being bully free from every fifth grader just so Nadine will be left alone?"

"Yes Nadine is one of my friends and I don't want her to have to spend the rest of the school year hiding in the library because she was doing something nice for me." Arnold says to Wolfgang.

"Alright football face it's your funeral." Wolfgang says with a shrug.

"Okay so when do you want to do it?" Arnold asked.

"I'm not going to tell you when." Wolfgang says to the younger boy. "The more surprised you look the better." With that said Wolfgang walked away leaving Arnold alone with his thoughts.

The rest of the day continued to be it's normal peaceful self for Arnold so much so that he was starting to think that maybe Wolfgang had forgot about the plan or maybe the bully just decided to beat up everyone who was bothering Nadine anyway. Arnold was just closing his locker for the day when he suddenly bumped into Wolfgang.

"Watch where you're going football face!" Wolfgang yells at the younger boy in anger.

"Sorry Wolfgang I didn't see you there." Arnold just says.

"What?!" Wolfgang yells louder sounding very much offended. "You'd have to be blind not to have seen me! Oh I get it just because I did my girlfriend a favor by sparing you for a week you think that you can just do whatever you want?!" Wolfgang accused much to Arnold's surprise this was starting to get everyone's attention.

"No I don't think that." Arnold says defensively slowly backing away from Wolfgang.

"Well I'll teach you to show respect when someone's doing you a favor." Wolfgang states picking up Arnold by his shirt.

"Wait Wolfgang hang on a second." Arnold tries to reason with the bully.

"You're going to pay for not showing respect football face!" Wolfgang just says in an angry tone pushing some other kids out of his way. "After you take a dip."

"Dip? What do you mean by dip?" Arnold asked nervously.

"Swirly." Wolfgang says in an even tone as the students of P.S. 118 gasped he dragged Arnold to the nearest boy's bathroom. "Edmund watch the door."

"On it Wolfgang." Edmund says standing in front of the bathroom door to make sure no one else got in.

"Wolfgang don't you think you're taking this a bit too far I mean when said you could beat me up I didn't mean for you to take it that far!" Arnold tries to reason with the older boy.

"Shut up!" Wolfgang says once he was sure that it was only the three of them in the bathroom. "Obviously you weren't paying attention to our audience back there."

"Audience you mean this whole thing is fake?" Arnold asked.

"Of course it's fake football face!" Wolfgang says rolling his eyes at the fourth grader. "Look I said I'd leave you alone for the week and that's what I'm gonna do." Wolfgang then walked over to a bathroom stall and started flushing a toilet several times before he walked back over to Arnold.

"Wow Wolfgang it's really nice that you're going through all this trouble just-" The rest of Arnold's sentence was cutoff the minute that Wolfgang poured a bucket of water on top of him out of nowhere. "Hey?!"

"Come on football face think!" Wolfgang says with a smirk. "Why would anyone believe that I gave you a swirly if you're not even wet?!"

"You could have still warned me before you did it!" Arnold counters back.

"You should just consider yourself lucky that I didn't give you a real one okay." Wolfgang says glaring down at the younger boy. "Now go out there and make it look good football face or else next time it will be real!"

Arnold sighs and begins to walk towards the exit only to pause and look back at Wolfgang. "You know Wolfgang I was having a hard time trying to understand why Nadine would like you-"

"And?" Wolfgang asked sharply still glaring at the other boy.

"I don't know maybe you're not actually as bad as you like to make people think you are." Arnold says in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah maybe." Wolfgang says walking up to Arnold he holds out his hand like he wanted Arnold to shake it, Arnold smile and brought his hand up as well only to be caught by surprise again when instead of shaking his hand Wolfgang pushed him hard out of the bathroom. "Or maybe I'm worse you stupid fourth grader!"

"Hey Arnold are you okay man?" Gerald asked walking over to help his friend up. "So much for a bully free week huh?"

"Yeah." Arnold says standing back up he notices that there are other students watching his every move. "I guess nothing will stop Wolfgang from bullying you if he really wants to."

**Nadine pov**

It was finally the end of what felt like a really long day. Right now Nadine was waiting at the front of the school so that she could walk home with Wolfgang.

"Nadine! Nadine!" Rhonda yelled running up to her best friend. "Did you hear Wolfgang just gave Arnold a swirly?!"

"What?" Nadine questions in shock.

"Yeah it just happened!" Rhonda proclaims. "I mean it came out of nowhere…wait, wait there's Arnold right now!" Sure enough Arnold walked down the steps of P.S. 118 completely soaked and looking miserable.

"Wow he looks really bad." Nadine says in dismay as she watched Arnold walk down the steps with Gerald.

"Hey Nadine." Sid calls out and she turns to see Sid, Stinky and Harold walking over to her. "Sorry about bothering you early clearly we should have listen when you said you couldn't do anything to help us."

"Yeah, I mean Arnold barely even tapped Wolfgang and he still got swirled." Stinky adds in.

"Poor Arnold I bet he stinks real bad right now." Harold states and then the trio of friends walked away from Rhonda and Nadine just as Wolfgang walked down the stairs to meet Nadine.

"Wolfgang I thought you promised to leave Arnold alone?!" Nadine questions him forcefully.

"I promise I'll explain while I walk you home." Wolfgang says defensively hoping that Nadine won't be too mad at him.

"Alright." Nadine says evenly as the two walked away from P.S. 118.

Like he promised Wolfgang explained to Nadine what was really going on explaining how it was in fact Arnold's idea to drop the no bullying thing in the first. "I would have much rather beat up everyone that was bothering you but I guess that planned worked just as well."

"Well I wish you didn't have to fake giving Arnold a swirly but I'm gratefully for the help." Nadine says with a sigh. "Everyone was driving me so crazy I almost wanted to let you just beat them up!"

"Hey I'm happy to still do it if you want?!" Wolfgang says excitedly.

"That's okay the fake swirly is more than enough help." Nadine says with a small giggle. "But thanks anyway." She says leaning over to give him a kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome Bug Girl." Wolfgang says with a lopsided grin as they continued to walk together hand and hand. "You know my mom still wants to have you over for dinner and my grandma Mitzi is supposed to be visiting this weekend?"

"I'd love to come over and have dinner with your mom and grandma over the weekend." Nadine says happily. "Is your grandma visiting for any special reason?"

"I have a family tree project and she said she'd come to this part of the city and help." Wolfgang explains. "She actually doesn't live that far away and she said something about showing me a boarding house that she grow up in and that I guess our family still owns it."

"Really that's cool!" Nadine says happily. "Who's taking care of the house?"

"I think she said some guy named Paul or Peter no wait Phil." Wolfgang says with a shrug. "Whatever I'll find out when grandma Mitzi gets here."

**A/n and that's the end of that chapter everyone I hope you enjoyed it! And as always please read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**And I'm back with another chapter! I want to thank Call Me Nettie, Kryten, Cre8ivelybankrupt87 and CukooCoa for reviewing last chapter. This chapter will be dealing with the episode Grandpa's Sister and I've also decided to dive a little deep for Wolfgang's background. Strap in this ended up being longer then I planned!**

**I still own nothing but the plot believe it or not**

**Normal pov**

It was Friday afternoon another long school week was about to come to a close at P.S. 118. Everything was mostly quiet in Mr. Packenham's fifth grade classroom all the students were watching the clock as they waited out that heart wrenching moment between being stuck in class and being set free to enjoy their weekend. Wolfgang like a lot of his classmates was watching clock why was it that the five minutes before class was dismissed were always the slowest?

"Remember class that your family tree projects are due on Monday." Mr. Packenham warned and most of the class groan in displeasure at the reminder that part of their weekend would have to go to school work Wolfgang included. "And you will be presenting it to the class."

Wolfgang had gotten most of it done already his mother's side of his family tree was fairly easy because she was around to answer questions and give him pictures. His father's side was a different story luckily his Grandma Mitzi would be visiting though giving him a chance to get the information from his father's side.

"Make sure that your projects are creative and-" The rest of Mr. Packenham's sentence was cutoff with the ringing of the bell and the sound of children running as fast as they could out of the classroom.

The thrill of finally making it to the weekend was coursing through everyone's veins as students either ran outside to catch their bus or ran to their lockers to put away or get stuff that they would need over the weekend.

"Hey Wolfgang I've got the new Smash Atoms Golden Eyebrow video game for Nextado 46 do you want to come over and play it today?" Edmund asked once his own locker was closed.

"You've got Golden Eyebrow?! I heard that game was sold out everywhere!" Wolfgang says completely surprised.

"Yeah it wasn't easy but I managed to track one down!" Edmund explained. "So are you coming over to play it?"

"Can't I have to finish that family tree project due on Monday." Wolfgang explains in a disappointed tone.

"Really?" Edmund says a bit surprised. "You usually have school work done way before it's due?"

"Yeah well Grandma Mitzi is coming over to help me with…my dad's side of the family stuff." Wolfgang says in an even tone. "I'll probably be spending most of the weekend with her."

"Oh, okay." Edmund says in a quiet tone.

"I'll see you later man." Wolfgang says before walking away from his best friend and out of the school so that he could no doubt walk Nadine home.

Thirty minutes later after walking Nadine home from school Wolfgang made his way to his own house not expecting to find his grandmother waiting for him at the front steps of his house.

"Grandma Mitzi!" Wolfgang exclaims in an excited tone running up the steps to hug his grandmother.

"There's my little wolf!" Mitzi says embracing him in a hug once he reached her. "Look at you you've gotten so big! You look just like your father well at least without the trademark family chin but that does tend to skip every few generations. Course you haven't hit puberty yet so-"

"Grandma!" Wolfgang exclaims loudly before she could continue her embarrassing rant. "I thought you weren't coming over until tomorrow? And why do you have all those bags with you?"

"Yes well I thought about it and I think for your family tree project we should spend the weekend at the boarding house our family owns. Your mother agreed that it was a good idea so it's all settled." Mitzi explains to him. "Hurry now and pack some things for the weekend I don't want to go over there too late."

"Sure Grandma." Wolfgang says with a shrug as he walked into the house to grab some things.

"Oh and I can't wait to hear all about your girlfriend little wolf!" Mitzi tells him as he walked inside of the house.

"Yes Grandma." Wolfgang said as he goes to get his things, it didn't take him long to gather some things for the weekend and soon he and his grandmother were taking a short walk around the neighborhood to the boarding house. "This place looks really familiar." Wolfgang says out loud to himself as he trailed behind his grandmother a bit, at the moment he couldn't place why the boarding house was so familiar. Was it because it was close to the vacant lot? Did a friend or classmate live here?

"Mitzi!" A male voice shouts in surprise breaking Wolfgang out his thoughts, he hurried after his grandmother.

"Are going to stand there catching flies or are you gonna take my bags?" Mitzi asked the person at the door throwing her bags in his direction for him to catch who was stuttering in surprise. "This must be Arnold? How do you do kid? I'm Mitzi." Mitzi says greeting Arnold much to his confusion.

"Yeah, fine, nice to meet you too. We're just leaving on a long fishing trip." The man says quickly trying to get Mitzi to leave.

"I'll let myself in." Mitzi says ignoring him and walking inside. "Where's Gertie? You still married? She still alive?"

"Grandpa, who's Mitzi?" Arnold asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I'm his sister." Mitzi answered for her brother.

"You have a sister?" Arnold asked completely taken by surprise.

"Grandma?" Wolfgang asked finally making it to the door. "You have a brother?" Wolfgang asked completely confused.

"Wolfgang?" Arnold asked now even more confused.

"Oh yes this is my grandson Wolfgang." Mitzi says remembering that her own grandson had been walking behind her. "Little wolf meet your great Uncle Phil and Cousin…well second cousin Arnold."

"COUSIN?!" Wolfgang and Arnold shouted at the same time both completely taken back. It was at that moment that he remembered why the boarding house looked so familiar it was where Arnold lived with his grandparents. How could he forget? He was just over there two months ago for the greek's only party. "But…but." The two newfound cousins say together at the same time.

"I'll explain during dinner boys." Mitzi says to the two confused kids. "Hopefully we'll be having something decent." With that said Mitzi walked away from the entrance to no doubt look for Gertie.

A short while later came dinner time came and the newfound cousins plus the boarders were learning of the connection between Mitzi and Phil that they previously had never known about.

"We're twins." Mitzi explains to everyone around the dinner table in a bit of a bragging tone. "I'm the oldest by six minutes so that makes me his big sister. Ain't that right Phil?" Mitzi asked her younger brother who just grumbled in response.

"It's always better to be the oldest right grandma?" Wolfgang asked in an amused tone.

"Right little wolf." Mitzi states in an equally amused tone.

"Uh…Great Aunt Mitzi?" Arnold asked still trying to get used to the idea of his grandfather having a sister.

"Call me Aunt Mitzi. It makes me sound younger." Mitzi says to Arnold.

"Even though you have a ten year old grandson." Phil grumbled annoyed under his breathe.

"Did you grow up in the boarding house too?" Arnold asked.

"Sure did." Mitzi answers and then looks around said house in disgust. "Only it was a lot nicer back then. Looks like Phil here has let the place go to the pot."

"You got that right lady." Ernie says in agreement. "This joint's a regular flea bag."

"Yes it is falling apart." Mr. Hyunh adds on.

"How come I've never met you before? Do you live a long way away from here?" Arnold asked still not understand why he didn't know about her.

"And why weren't Arnold and I told about each other? We go to the same school?" Wolfgang adds in wanting answers himself.

"I live right in town." Mitzi explains to Arnold then turns to her left to answer Wolfgang. "Phil and I haven't spoken to each other for seventy years."

"Seventy one, but who's counting?" Phil counters in distain.

"It's seventy." Mitzi says forcefully standing up to square off with her brother much to Wolfgang and Arnold's collective surprise.

"Nice of you to show up out of the blue to point that out Mitzi." Phil says in anger standing up as well and facing his sister. "But enough small talk. Let's call a spade a spade you hate me and I hate you. So what are you doing here?"

"I want to get to know Arnold. He's my relative too you know. He seems to be a very nice boy in spite of his upbringing." Mitzi answers pulling Arnold in his chair closer to herself.

"Yeah, yeah he's a nice boy. Too bad about Wolfgang." Phil says in a dismissing tone sitting back down. "Now when are you leaving?"

"Who said anything about leaving?" Mitzi asked also sitting back down. "I'm here to stay." She said causing Phil to spit out the water he was drinking.

"Stay?" Phil questions with a stutter.

"That's right. This place is as much mine as it is yours. Me and my grandson have every right to live here." Mitzi says forcefully. "Besides Wolfgang has a family tree project that he has to do for school and unfortunately you count as a member of his family."

"Why, that's wonderful Mitzi." Gertie says in excitement. "You can sleep in our bedroom."

"Our bedroom?!" Phil shouts in dismay.

"We'll have a sleepover just like when we were girls." Gertie continues on completely ignoring her husband's displeasure as the two older woman laughed.

"Just a second. Where am I gonna sleep?" Phil asked still completely upset.

"In Arnold's room of course!" Gertie tells him. "Wolfgang can sleep on the couch up there and I'm sure we have extra sleeping bags."

"Hey don't I get a say in this?" Phil asked but got no answer.

The rest of dinner was tense with Phil and Mitzi making sharp comments about each other and Arnold and Wolfgang being stuck in the middle of it. Soon though it was time to get ready for bed and the two newfound cousins found themselves alone in Arnold's room as they settled in for the night.

Wolfgang stood near the couch as he gathered up his things for the night he couldn't help but shake his head at this turn of events. Who would have thought that this whole time he was in fact related to Arnold 'football face' Shortman? Why didn't his grandma ever say anything? Or even his supposed Uncle Phil whom saw him around the neighborhood all the time or did he not know as well?

"I don't know about you but this day has been so weird." Arnold states breaking Wolfgang out of his thoughts.

"Hey how do you think I feel?" Wolfgang proclaims to his cousin. "I just found out I was related to you too football face! Who would have thought I would in any way be related to the boy who has to be in everybody's business at P.S. 118!"

"Yeah well who would have thought I'd be related to the biggest bully at P.S. 118!" Arnold counters back and the two stare at each other before they both begin to laugh. "It's crazy!"

"Unbelievable." Wolfgang says with a laugh falling onto the couch.

"We are nothing alike!" The two cousins say at the same time laughing even harder at their shared sentence.

"Even still I wish I knew why Grandma never told me about this." Wolfgang says calming down a bit.

"Me too Grandpa never told me about this and he tells me everything." Arnold says also calming down now laying down on his bed. "I swear Grandpa is always telling stories-"

"About her childhood." Wolfgang continues on.

"To help me whenever I have a boyhood problem." The two cousins say at once again and begin to laugh once more.

"My Grandpa usually shares everything with me." Arnold states with a deep sigh.

"Why didn't she tell me about this?" Wolfgang questions sighing as well.

"We'll just have to talk to them after all-" Arnold begins to say.

"They can't keep it a secret forever." Wolfgang finishes. "It will come out like Grandma's love for Dino Spumoni."

"Yep." Arnold says in agreement then in excitement he grabs his remote for his stereo and started playing a Dino song.

"You better not touch my gal, or I'll pop you in the kisser pal." Dino sings through the stereo.

"I so dig this song!" Wolfgang says happily. "Plus I've done this kind of thing before."

"I know I saw Iggy's black eye." Arnold reminds him and begins to sing along. "So listen good, you two-bit hood."

"I'll give you to the count of ten," Wolfgang sings along as well. "And if you're not gone by the crack of dawn."

"You'll never ever eat solid food again!" The two of them say at once.

"You better not touch my chick," Arnold sang.

"Or I'll beat you with a big fat stick," Wolfgang continued.

"You better not nose around," Arnold sang.

"Or I'll bop you like a pop-up clown." Wolfgang continued.

"So get this straight, you retro bait," Arnold sang.

"I'll give you til the count of ten." Wolfgang continued.

"You'll never, ever eat," Arnold sang.

"No, you better be discreet." Wolfgang continued.

"Or you'll never, ever eat solid food again!" The two cousins finished singing the song together and laughing.

"Alright that's enough of that for one night." Phil says surprising the two boys when he came into the room and turned off the stereo.

"Sorry Grandpa." Arnold says sheepishly.

"We were just having some fun Uncle Phil." Wolfgang states from his place on the couch both boys could tell that Phil was still in a bad mood as he grumbled and got a pillow and blanket for him to sleep with from the closet.

"Doggonit…" Phil continues to mumble to himself. "I thought I was going fishing giving up my own bed so my incredibly irritating sister can hog it and stink up all the pillows with her smelly eua du toilette."

"Eh…I'm gonna go brush my teeth." Wolfgang say awkwardly as Phil continued to mumble to himself.

"I'm sure by tomorrow you'll work something out." Arnold tell his grandfather.

"Oh, we'll work something out all right." Phil says in a mischievous way. "I'll work her right out the front door."

"Grandpa I can't believe you'd throw out your own sister?" Arnold says in disbelief.

"I have no sister." Phil says evenly as he threw his pillow on the floor. "As far as I'm concern she's dead to me."

"Grandpa? You're not even making any sense." Arnold continues on in disbelief. "I mean Wolfgang and I don't get along but it's not like I'm going to deny he's my cousin."

"Second cousin he barely has to count if you don't want him to." Phil says in an annoyed tone. "And considering how bad he treats ya it's no wonder he's Mitzi's sprog."

"Grandpa!" Arnold exclaims.

"Look, Arnold I haven't spoken to her since November 13, 1927." Phil explains to his grandson.

"What happened on November 13, 1927?" Arnold asked.

"I have no idea. Go to sleep." Phil says ignoring the question.

"Well you're going to have to start speaking to her she's moving in with us." Arnold reminds his grandfather. "She said so."

"Yeah, she did say that. So I guess that means there's only one thing I can do." Phil states as he lays down in his sleeping bag.

"Make peace with her?" Arnold asked hopefully.

"P…No!" Phil says in disbelief of his grandson. "Haven't you been listening to a word I've said? I've got to get her to change her mind about moving in! That's right Arnold come tomorrow it's all-out war."

While this was going on Wolfgang was inside of the room his grandma was staying in for the night and having a very similar conversation.

"Grandma I don't understand I thought you we're only here so that I could get my family tree project done? And now you're moving in?" Wolfgang questions in disbelief. "I thought you loved your penthouse apartment?"

"Oh please Wolfgang I would never give up my penthouse for this place." Mitzi states waving him off.

"Then why did you say that you were staying here?" Wolfgang asked.

"To drive my brother crazy of course!" Mitzi explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I bet he's upstairs muttering to himself about losing his bed."

"Yes but I still don't get why you're doing this? He's your brother why haven't you spoken to him in seventy years?" Wolfgang couldn't help but to ask.

"Seventy one. And we haven't spoken because of November 13, 1927." Mitzi says evenly.

"What happened on November 13, 1927?" Wolfgang asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter. The most important thing is that you and I have every right to be here no matter what anyone says." Mitzi proclaims. "Now off to bed with you. Knowing my brother he's going to be starting a war to get me out and I need my rest so that I can prepare for it."

There was nothing else Wolfgang could do so he shrugged and made his way back over to Arnold's room. It looked like Phil had already fallen asleep so Wolfgang tip toed as quiet as he could as he made his way back to the couch. On his way to bed he locked eyes with Arnold who asked him silently if he had gotten any answers out of his grandma to which Wolfgang just shook his head to say no.

The next day Phil woke up early to drill some holes on the roof above his room where his sister was sleeping. Mitzi woke up in surprise at the sound of thunder and then suddenly water started falling from the ceiling causing her to shriek loudly. From the roof Phil laughed before making his way back downstairs he starts to whistle innocently as he passed by Mitzi who was now soaked and wet.

"Oh, unusual weather we're having." Phil states innocently peering into the room. "Been meaning to fix that roof." Mitzi says nothing just pushes passed him to get to the bathroom. "Oh, I wouldn't try to use the shower if I were you. Water heater's broken. You can take a cold sitz bath in the bidet though…in the basement!"

"Have it your way smart guy!" Mitzi yells walking away to the basement just as Arnold and Wolfgang made their way over to the two siblings.

"Hehehe fell for it." Phil says while still laughing. "What a sap! Alright if you need me I'll be in the shower Arnold." He states before closing the bathroom door and getting in the shower. "Oh you beautiful doll, you great big beautiful doll…ah! Oh it's hot! Ah…Oh, it's cold!"

"I guess the war has begun." Arnold states with a sigh as he and Wolfgang walked to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Isn't that your grandparent's room that's leaking?" Wolfgang questions as they walked past the room.

"Yes." Arnold states with a sigh. "I guess he wanted to get rid of Aunt Mitzi so bad he forgot he was ruining his own room."

"Oh, he is so going to lose this war." Wolfgang states shaking his head.

"Probably." Arnold states evenly.

After Phil was done with his shower he moved on to his next plan of attack, by putting a lot of mouse traps all around the room.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Mitzi asked when she made her way back to the room from the basement.

"Oh, just setting out the traps again like I do every morning." Phil explains seriously. "We've got a real rat problem you know."

"You don't say?" Mitzi questions.

"Oh, yes big ones with little tiny yellow teeth." Phil exaggerates with his hands before walking out of the room.

"Eek!" Mitzi yells before her brother could get too far. "Phil get in here quick!"

Without thinking about it Phil walked back into the room only to accidently step on a mouse trap and then another and another. "Ah! Ow! Oh! Ow…!"

"Hello boys." Mitzi says as she quietly got out of the room and greets Ernie and Mr. Hyuhn.

"Hey what was all that racket?" Ernie asked her.

"Oh, just the mousetraps." Mitzi explained cheerfully.

"Mousetraps? Are there mice in the boarding house?" Mr. Hyunh asked a bit creeped out.

"No mice, just one big fat rat." Mitzi says in a pleased tone before walking away at that moment Phil walked out of the room now covered in mousetraps.

"Not a word from any of you." Phil states when he finds the audience outside of the room.

"Wow all the mousetraps were covering his body I have to remember that one." Wolfgang says in an impressed tone.

"Please don't." Arnold says sighing and shaking his head.

The rest of the day continued on like this with Phil trying to come up with crazy ways to get Mitzi to want to leave the boarding house and Mitzi turning his plans back on him. Nothing Arnold said to his grandfather seemed to get through to him. Now it was dinner time again and the boarders plus Wolfgang were all sitting around the dinner table listen to Mitzi tell embarrassing stories from their childhood.

"So then what happened?" Ernie asked as everyone laughed but Phil.

"Yes tell us more embarrassing stories!" Mr. Hyunh encouraged much to Phil's annoyance.

"Well you see Phil was only partially toilet-trained at that point not like…." Mitzi begins to tell the boarders.

"Come on, grandpa these are pretty funny stories." Arnold tried to reason with his clearly upset grandfather.

"She'll be laughing out of the other side of her mouth in a minute." Phil grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Arnold asked.

"I put laxative in her yams." Phil whispers to Arnold in a chuckle.

"You what?!" Arnold asked in disbelief.

"Shhh" Phil just says.

"Oh, finished already Mitzi? Here have some more yams." Gertie says about to scoop up more yams to put on Mitzi's plate.

"No thanks Gertie, I actually don't care for yams." Mitzi says waving it off then turned to look at her brother. "I gave all of mine to Phil. I spooned them onto your plate while you weren't looking."

"That's it Mitzi!" Phil yells completely outraged to his indifferent sister. "The final straw! I have had it up to here with you. This is my house and I say that… (Stomach gurgles) Oh boy, hold that thought excuse me." He says before running towards the bathroom, Phil spent the rest of the night after that in the bathroom moaning and groaning in pain.

"Nighty-night Phil, sleep well." Mitzi says mockingly as she passed by the bathroom.

When Phil was finally able to get out of the bathroom once more he went straight towards Arnold's room to plan his next point of attack.

"Feeling any better?" Arnold asked his grandfather who was hard at work at his desk.

"Get little attacks once in a while otherwise I'm fine." Phil tells his grandson.

"What are you working on?" Arnold asked.

"Mitzi's Doomsday Device!" Phil tells him in a looming tone.

"Mitzi's Doomsday Device?" Arnold questions in an annoyed tone.

"All this time I've been thinking too small Arnold." Phil explains while walking over towards his drawing board. "Everything I've tried so far she's turned it right back on me. Well, I got to think big see? I got to invent some kind of contraption that's gonna fix her good. Oh yeah fix her butt good." Phil finishes explaining in a malicious way.

"Okay, grandpa…sounds great get some rest okay." Arnold says while backing up slowly right out of the room.

Meanwhile once more Wolfgang was having a similar conversation with his own grandma.

"I mean laxative in the yams Phil is so predictable." Mitzi says shaking her head and muttering to herself.

"It was pretty funny." Wolfgang says with a laugh.

"Always remember to be a step ahead of the enemy little wolf." Mitzi says slyly. "That's how I've been able to turn everything Phil tried to do against him."

"I know grandma." Wolfgang says to her.

"Well it ain't over just yet. Knowing Phil he's going to try something even bigger than today so I better be ready for it." Mitzi says out loud.

"I don't know Grandma don't you think this has gone on long enough?" Wolfgang asked. "I mean how much more of Uncle Phil's plans blowing up in his face could he possibly take?"

"You'd be surprise how stubborn he could be kid." Mitzi says with a smirk. "It doesn't matter I'll still turn it back around on him."

"Okay Grandma but you know I've still got my family tree project to do right?" Wolfgang asked. "We haven't really talked too much about it over the weekend."

"I wonder what his next plan will be?" Mitzi asked completely ignoring her grandson. "Probably something idiotic no doubt…"

"Sure Grandma whatever you say." Wolfgang says with a sigh leaving the room clearly his grandma would rather stay caught up in her rivalry with her twin. "Have a good night. Get some sleep."

As soon as Wolfgang walked out of the room he ran into Arnold who had a very worried look on his face.

"I think my grandpa is about to take things too far." Arnold says in a worried tone.

"My grandma is now obsessed with turning his plans against him." Wolfgang tells him. "I mean at first this was funny and all. I mean this whole thing has definitely given me some great ideas to try out at school but I still need to work on my family tree. Though I have learned that my ability to come up with plans probably came from the Shortman part of my family. I guess it had to have come from somewhere."

"You are really good at planning." Arnold states in shock as he himself thought about it. "And unlike Grandpa Most of it actually works out. Can't you come up with a plan to get them to stop?"

"Hey when I said I was good at planning I meant the whole pranking and messing with younger kids." Wolfgang says forcefully. "You're the one that's the touchy feely one getting involved in everyone's emotional crap. If anyone should come up with a plan to get them to stop fighting it should be you! The best that I could do is egg them on which is useless to me until I get my project done."

As much as Arnold hated to admit it Wolfgang was right he was better suited to get the two siblings to stop if only he knew why they were acting this way in the first place. The two cousins walked together to the kitchen to find Gertie chasing after a fly. "Grandma we've got a problem."

"Shh, I'm closing in for the kill." Gertie tells them while lifting up the fly squatter towards the fly.

"We're worried about grandpa and Mitzi." Arnold continues on. "I really like her and I know you do to."

"And I enjoy Uncle Phil's pranks even if they backfire against him." Wolfgang adds in. "It's still pretty funny and they always work."

"But they can't stand each other." Arnold continues. "He hates her so much that I'm afraid he's about to do something drastic. I just don't get why?"

"Also I still have a family tree project due on Monday." Wolfgang finishes to which Arnold gives him an annoyed look. "What? I could end up getting an F and I have never gotten anything lower than a B!"

"Colonels the thing to remember in times like these is to keep your nerve coolly approach your prey take aim, then strike." Gertie tells them then moves quickly to try to kill the fly but misses. "And try looking on the top shelf in the parlor next to the cactus." She says before walking after the fly.

"Well one of the things she said was useful." Wolfgang states after Gertie had left he was still getting used to the weirdness that was his newly found Aunt who was the type of person to wear an evening gown with a tiara to a causal dinner.

"Let's just go check the shelf." Arnold says getting up to go to the parlor. The two cousins made their way over to the parlor, Arnold walked over to the book shelf and picked out the book that was right next to the cactus he blow off the dust on the cover and it said Phil and Mitzi. "It's a photo album?" He says after opening it up.

"It's our grandparents." Wolfgang comments peering into the book.

"Yeah and it looks like they're getting along just fine." Arnold adds in turning the page until he gets to a dog. "Pooter?"

"I guess it was their dog?" Wolfgang suggests. "Grandma never told me she had a dog when she was little."

"Neither did Grandpa." Arnold says looking down at the photos, everything on the Pooter pages seemed happy enough until he turned it to photos of the twins no longer getting along.

"Those must have been taken after November 13, 1927." Wolfgang says. "So what happened?"

"I don't know?" Arnold says picking up a photo of his grandpa, Mitzi and Pooter at the beach. "But tomorrow we're going to find out."

The next morning Arnold and Wolfgang woke up to the sound of loud clattering, crashing and Phil yelling. "God football face doesn't you Grandpa know it's too early for all that noise." Wolfgang asked with an annoyed groan.

"We better see what's going on it can't be good." Arnold says getting out of bed and going to investigate the noise with a cranky Wolfgang following behind him.

The two cousins walked downstairs and made it to Mitzi's door just as Phil was walking out of it. Phil jumped when he found Arnold suddenly standing behind him. "Oh, it's only you short man."

"What are you doing?" Arnold asked his grandfather.

"It's all ready." Phil just says mysteriously.

"What's ready?" Wolfgang asked catching Phil by surprise.

"Oh nothing why don't you just run along and get some flapjacks from Pookie." Phil says shooing Wolfgang away.

"Grandpa this doesn't have anything to do with that Doomsday device does it?" Arnold asked much to Phil's irritation.

"Arnold?! Be quiet! We have a spy." Phil whispers into Arnold's ears. "Let's just say the Mitzi problem will be over soon."

"Grandpa this is crazy! There's got to be a better way for you and Mitzi to work out your problems." Arnold says forcefully. "Look at me and Wolfgang he's been a bully to me and my class but you don't see us acting this way. Not since we've found out we're related."

"To be fair though their fight has been pretty distracting." Wolfgang adds in. "Never thought old people could be so entertaining."

"This has to stop! Why don't you just talk to Mitzi?" Arnold asked.

"I can't stand her, Arnold! There's only room enough for one of us in the boarding house." Phil shouts. "And I've got to get rid of her."

"I bet there was a time when you two really loved each other." Arnold counters.

"Now, how would you know?" Phil asked not noticing Mitzi coming up from behind him. "Mitzi and I never agreed about anything."

"Oh, yeah?" Arnold asked taking a picture out of his pocket and handing it over to his grandfather. "What about Pooter?"

"Aw…Look it's Pooter." Phil says smiling down at the photo.

"And Mitzi." Arnold added.

"Nah, must be some neighborhood kid." Phil says in a dismissive tone.

"Come on grandpa that's Mitzi, look at the two of you! Look how happy you were together." Arnold states as his grandfather looked at the photo. "You guys looked like you got along great."

"Oh, our old mutt Pooter what a wonderful dog. Smart as a whip! We took him everywhere." Phil says as he thinks back to his childhood.

"Throwing sticks in the park until it was too dark to see anymore." Mitzi adds in.

"And giving him baths in the backyard." Phil continues on.

"And taking him to the seashore." Mitzi continues.

"Remember how he used to gas up the car on the way back from the beach and dad would say-" Phil begins.

"Jumping Jehoshaphat, who let one?!" They both said at the same time. "Yeah…"

"Whatever happened to him?" Arnold asked and that was when things got a bit quiet.

"Well, we kept him in the backyard and one day he got out." Mitzi begins to explain. "And Phil and I went out looking for him."

"We looked all over the neighborhood, calling his name until dark." Phil continues.

"And when we finally found him, he'd been hit by a milk truck." Mitzi continues on.

"We took him to the vet but they couldn't help him. They had to put him to sleep on November 13, 1927." Phil finishes explaining.

"It was your fault Phil!" Mitzi yells suddenly turning to glare at her brother. "You were supposed to fix that gap in the fence!"

"I did fix the fence!" Phil counters back. "You were supposed to fill in that hole he dug!"

"I did fill in the hole!" Mitzi argues back. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Well, it wasn't my fault either!" Phil shouts back.

"Grandpa! Aunt Mitzi! It sounds like it was an accident." Arnold states getting in between the siblings before they could hurt each other. "Pooter just got away, and neither one of you could have done anything about it! It wasn't anyone's fault, you both loved that dog and it sounds like you were really hurt when you lost him."

"Yeah, so much so that we stopped talking to each other for seventy years." Phil says in dismay.

"Seventy one." Mitzi corrects.

"A dog?" Wolfgang says speaking up for the first time. "You guys were fighting and blaming each other for years over a dog?!" He voice was getting a bit louder now. "That's unbelievable!" Wolfgang then marches out of the hallway clearly very upset now.

"What's wrong with him?" Arnold asked completely taken aback.

"I think I might have an idea." Mitzi say with a sigh as she followed after Wolfgang, it didn't take her long to find Wolfgang alone in the parlor working on his family tree project he was currently staring down at a photo on the table.

"A dog…pshh how pathetic." Wolfgang mumbled to himself. "Like losing your dog seventy years ago is more important than losing your own son."

"Seventy one." Mitzi corrects with a sigh sitting on couch. "And your right losing Percy was the worse feeling in the world." She says picking up the photo of a man with short blonde hair that couldn't be tamed, a shaped head similar to Wolfgang, green eyes and of course the Shortman chin that this man was Percy Theodore Fitzgerald. "I always said that Perry always looked good in his army uniform."

"You also always said not to blame anyone for his death." Wolfgang says coolly.

"I did didn't I?" Mitzi says with a sigh. "I need to start taking my own advice then. I haven't been good at helping you with your project have I little wolf?"

"Well you have been busy holding onto a grudge for seventy years." Wolfgang says sarcastically. "Why did you even decide to come here if you hated Uncle Phil so much?"

"Well part of it was to annoy him like I did when we were kids." Mitzi explains with a sigh. "But I guess if I'm honest with myself a bigger part of it was because I missed my brother and having the relationship we used to have before Pooter died."

"Really Mitzi?" Phil asked him and Arnold walking into the parlor catching the other two by surprise. "You missed me?"

"As much as it's hard to believe I did." Mitzi says with a smile.

"Aw Mitzi I'm sorry for being so mean and trying to get rid of you." Phil apologizes hugging his sister for the first time in years.

"And I'm sorry for telling all those embarrassing stories." Mitzi apologized back.

"Look Mitzi, if you want to stay here you can stay." Phil tells his sister.

"Gee, Phil you really mean that?" Mitzi asked with a tear in her eye.

"Yep! You stay as long as you want…Sis." Phil reassures his sister.

"Ha! Are you kidding?" Mitzi says with a laugh. "I'd never move into this flea bag, I just wanted to hear you actually invite me. Now that you have I'm ready to go home."

"Seriously?" Arnold asked in disbelief as Mitzi laughed.

"No dah football face! Grandma lives in a penthouse apartment why would she leave that to live here?" Wolfgang added in laughing as well.

"Come on little wolf help me pack my things." Mitzi says and Wolfgang and her stood up and left the parlor together to go to her room.

"I can't believe it after all that Aunt Mitzi wasn't even planning on staying anyway." Arnold says with a shrug.

"And to think I was trying so hard to get rid of her with the leaky roof and mouse traps and…Oh no Arnold the Doomsday device!" Phil remembers suddenly and starts running out of the room. "Mitzi, Wolfgang wait!" Phil makes it over to the room before either of them could walk in. "It's a tra-" The rest of his sentence was cutoff as he triggered the trap and landed outside in the hornet's nest. "Ow! Ow! It's me! No ow!"

"Well, let's go pull the old boy out of the hornet's nest." Mitzi says to the boys whom follow her outside.

"I hope he tells me how he came up with this one." Wolfgang says excitedly, to which his grandma gave him a stern look. "Not because I'm going to do the same thing of course!" He says sheepishly.

After the three had pulled Phil out of the hornet's nest, who lucky for him wasn't seriously injured. Mitzi and Phil finally got around telling Wolfgang and Arnold the story of how the Shortman family came to be. Finally Wolfgang was able to complete his family tree project by that afternoon. Then the group decided to spend the rest of the day fishing before Wolfgang and Mitzi would have to go home.

"Alright Wolfgang it's time for you to do your project." Mr. Packenham states breaking Wolfgang out of his daydream he was having of the weekend before.

Wolfgang walks up to the front of the classroom with a poster that he puts up on the board. "Okay so it starts off with when my Great Grandfather Peter 'The Wolf' Shortman won a boarding house in a card game."

**A/n and that's the end of that chapter and wow was it a lot to do! So yeah Wolfgang and Arnold are related now! Second Cousins! It's funny the idea came to me while I was re-watching the show for this fanfic story and I noticed that a few times Phil jokes about Arnold being his favorite grandson and Arnold always says 'I'm your only grandson.' In my mind I was like well Wolfgang is also Phil's 'grandson' because he voice actor was the voice actor for 'Arnold' in the first two seasons. That idea pretty much stayed with me to the point where I wanted to make Arnold and Wolfgang related in some way. Mitzi became a fun way to do it because she's a character that's fun but we don't see her after this episode so we don't know what kind of life she has. Regardless I came up with three more ideas on how they could be related that I might do in the future but for now anyone is welcome to use them so long as they give me credit for the idea in their works!**

**First one Wolfgang is Arnold's older half-brother through Miles, an idea that I thought of because I noticed that the two do have similar features and attitudes. Starting with the fact that both have blonde hair that always sticks out in the same way, the only reason that people might not notice it at first is because of their head shape. And they're both the leaders of their grades just in opposite ways. But of course one of the things that makes this idea hard is that Miles was most likely far away in a jungle even before Wolfgang was conceived, but the idea of Wolfgang and Arnold coming to terms together about their shared feelings abandonment from the same person in different ways could be great if someone does it carefully. I can also picture Wolfgang knowing about it and that being a reason why he bullies Arnold. **

**Second one Wolfgang is Arnold's first cousin through Phil, in the Veterans Day episode Phil almost gets into a story of how he got 'together' with a French Woman. From that it could be possible that she had a child and moved to the city to find him but he was already married to Gertie by that point and eventually the child had Wolfgang. This idea I really considered putting in here only deciding against it because when I was watching the episode 'Grandpa's Sister' I started thinking to myself won't it be funny if the rivalry between those twins sort of bled into Wolfgang and Arnold without them knowing it? Also Mitzi makes sense as Wolfgang's Grandmother.**

**Third one was Wolfgang and Arnold's parents were best friends as children. Okay so yeah they're not really blood related or anything but it could still work. The main idea being that their fathers were like brothers growing up. And the fact that Arnold's parents went missing could be a reason why Wolfgang and Arnold didn't know or remember this friendship between their parents because Wolfgang's parents couldn't bear to see Arnold and be reminded that their best friends were still missing! And because Wolfgang and Arnold were young when it happened they just forgot about each other. I also really considered this idea for this story it would have been Wolfgang going through some old photos and him finding a picture of Arnold and himself as babies and then he would ask his mom about it. **

**So yes these were three other ideas on how this could have gone down. Again I might consider writing these myself one day but until then anyone who wants to give it a shot is welcome to just give me credit for the idea and as always please read and review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**And I am back with another chapter! I want to thank CukooCoa and lily for reviewing last chapter. This chapter will be having some elements from the Mugged, and Girl Trouble episodes. Anyway on with the story.**

**I own nothing but the plot**

**Nadine pov**

Though Wolfgang had asked her to come over for dinner on Friday it wasn't until Sunday in the late afternoon that he called Nadine to ask her to come over for said dinner. He even said that he found out some big news from his grandma that she wouldn't believe until she came over to see for herself. And that got her a bit curious though she supposed that part of it was because curiosity was in her nature. After the call Nadine walked over to the living room to inform her parents that she would be having dinner with Wolfgang and his family that evening. She could still remember how her parents reacted when they found out she was back together with Wolfgang, her mother wasn't surprise in the least and her father accepted it but gave Wolfgang a huge lecture when he came to the house to walk Nadine to the park the next day.

"Mom, Dad I'm going to head over to have dinner at Wolfgang's now!" Nadine proclaims to her parents whom were sitting on the couch.

"Lovebug before you go there is something that your dad and I wanted to talk to you about." Her mother states putting down her book to face her daughter. "Your father and have been worried about something ever since you got back together with Wolfgang."

"I thought you guys were okay that we are together." Nadine says defensively before her mother could finish.

"Lovebug the thing we're worried about isn't that you guys got back together its why?" Her father proclaims. "The fact that you were about to be beat up by some bully is troubling. You could have gotten really hurt."

"Yeah but Wolfgang defended me." Nadine explains again. "I told you Wolfgang made sure that Ludwig would never bother me again!"

"And that's good Lovebug it's good that Wolfgang was there to defend you this time." Her mother interrupts. "But what will happen to you next time when he's not around? That's what your father and I are worried about. Look Lovebug, you're getting older now and I think it's time for you to start considering taking self-defense classes."

"What?" Nadine exclaims in surprise her parents were the easiest peaceful going people she knew. They stayed away from anything that could be seen as too violent and she was the same way there wasn't a fighting bone in her body.

"Nadine we may live in a nice neighborhood in a fairly safe part of the city but bad things can still happen to you around here." Her father explained, this was true she could still remember the time when Arnold was mugged while walking home by himself. But he learned self-defense and went a bit crazy because of it for a short while.

"Nadine there are some bad people out there and it's not like we're saying something bad is going to happen to you but we feel that this is a good idea just to be safe. So that you don't only rely on Wolfgang or someone else to be there to save you." Her mother finished explaining.

"I guess that makes sense." Nadine admits after a while, she never really talked about it much but she had been terrified when Ludwig had grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving Gerald's Field. And though Wolfgang had finally snapped out of his stupid belief that people couldn't know they were together she still didn't like the idea of being pushed around by people like Ludwig. "It might even be a bit fun to learn something like this."

"We've already found a teacher for you." Her mother explains in excitement. "She's a bit up there in age but her mind is sharper than any instructor we could find that's half her age. You'll start seeing her on Tuesday."

With that conversation now out of the way Nadine was free to go over to Wolfgang's house where she would be having dinner with his mom, grandma, great Aunt and Uncle and his cousin…who turned out to be Arnold!

"You know it actually makes a lot of sense." Nadine says with a shrug much to Wolfgang's dismay.

"What?! How on earth could this make sense to you?" Wolfgang asked forcefully he hadn't expected her reaction to be so nonchalant.

"I mean it's not something that someone would guess or anything but it is something that's believable once you're told about it." Nadine finished explaining. "It's like an oh yeah moment!"

"How is this an oh yeah moment?" Arnold asked just as surprised as his cousin, the three kids were currently sitting inside of Wolfgang's room while his mother, aunt and grandma finished cooking dinner. Arnold and his grandparents had only been invited last minute after the fishing trip.

"Okay well now that I see you two sitting next to each other I can say that you guys actually look very similar." Nadine begins to explain.

"No we don't!" The two cousins protested at the same time.

"Wow you two even sounded like each other there for a second." Nadine says in an amused tone giggling as the two cousins glared a bit at here. "Come on you two have the same green eyes, both of you even have blonde hair that sticks out the same way at the top! It's only because your heads are shaped differently and Wolfgang has some of his hair reaching the back of his neck that might throw people off." The two cousins turned to look at each other before shaking their head and looking away.

"She's crazy." They say at the same time.

"You both are smart and able to come with plans and you're both like leaders in your grade for example you both are always telling people in your class what to do but in like the opposite direction." Nadine finishes saying. "Wolfgang is of course more competitive and Arnold is more idealist but yeah other than that you two have a lot in common. Like I said it does make a lot of sense when you look at it deep enough."

The two cousins turn to share a look before shaking their heads at each other. "She's totally insane."

"And you're both clearly in denial." Nadine says rolling her eyes at the two. "Although I wish you guys had known you were related sooner, no one would have questioned why Arnold wasn't being bullied by the other fifth graders if they knew Wolfgang was his older cousin. And they wouldn't have asked me to get favors done for them."

"Speaking of which am I going to have to worry about that now?" Arnold decided to ask Wolfgang. "I'm sure that being your cousin is already going to change some things like it did for Nadine."

"Yes well I guess you do now qualify for family immunity." Wolfgang says in a thoughtful tone.

"Family immunity?" Arnold questions in a confused tone.

"Apparently there are rules among the fifth graders." Nadine tells him with a shrug.

"There are rules? I thought the fifth graders just did whatever they wanted!" Arnold says in a surprise tone.

"Hey we don't just do whatever we want!" Wolfgang says defensively he stood up and started pacing in his room. "There are procedures that have to be followed order to be maintain or else we'd all be running around like animals!"

"He takes his job as 'leader' very seriously." Nadine whispers to Arnold as the watch Wolfgang continue to rant.

"Of course you two don't see it now but when you're older like me you will see why the rules are important and must be maintain!" Wolfgang continues to explain pacing back and forth.

"He sounds like a drill sergeant." Nadine whispers.

"It's a Shortman family thing a lot of our relatives pasted and present have joined the military at some point or another." Arnold explains in a whisper to Nadine.

"I can hear you!" Wolfgang shouts to the two fourth graders glaring at them. "The rules are a serious matter!"

"Sorry I guess I just never realized you had rules that you cared about Wolfgang." Arnold states with a shrug. "Especially after you gave me that black eye."

"Not just me Ludwig too!" Wolfgang says defensively. "Though I guess that was a low point even for me."

"So you're sorry for punching me?" Arnold asked in a hopeful tone.

"I'm sorry for allowing Ludwig to punch you." Wolfgang tells him much to his cousin's clear disappointment. "As your older cousin I shouldn't have allowed that to happen."

"Kids dinner is ready." Ms. Fitzgerald says poking her head into the room.

"Yes **Mom, Aunt Anna, Ms. Fitzgerald**!" The three children say as one, standing up from the floor.

"Last one to the table has to eat week old mystery meat!" Wolfgang yells making a dash for the exit.

"Hey! No fair you got a head start!" Arnold yells running after his cousin.

Nadine just calmly walks out of the room and into the hallway where she found the two cousins trying to wrestle over each other to get to the table first. She laughed as she walked past the two antics it was nice to see that despite all the hostility from their past the two cousins were clearly starting to form a kind of bond with each other.

**Wolfgang pov**

"Arnold why do you have feathers glued to your butt." Wolfgang was livid at the moment absolutely livid. Ever since the bell rang closing another day at P.S. 118 Wolfgang had to hear students all around him talk about his cousin's transformation into a bird.

"I don't want to talk about it Wolfgang." Arnold says in an annoyed tone slamming his locker shout.

"We do have to talk about it!" Wolfgang states forcefully, once upon a time someone pranking Arnold wouldn't have even mattered to Wolfgang. But if his cousin was being bullied by someone Wolfgang felt that he had a right to know who it was. "You have feathers on your butt and you're publicly my cousin it's embarrassing for me!"

"Really because I'm having a blast being called chicken boy!" Arnold says in an irritated tone stomping away from Wolfgang.

Wolfgang realizing that his cousin wasn't going to give him any answers decided to grab the nearest fourth grader from Mr. Simmons class to get some answers. The lucky fourth grader chosen for the day was Sid.

"Alright Big Nose I have an important question and you'd better answer it." Wolfgang says in a threating tone pulling Sid up by his shirt.

"Ahh! Mr. Wolfgang sir please don't hurt me!" Sid says cowering in fear. "I swear I don't have any money!"

"Just answer the question Big Nose!" Wolfgang says forcefully. "Why does my football face cousin have feathers glued to his butt?"

"Please Wolfgang it wasn't me I swear!" Sid says in a frighten tone.

"Just answer the question!" Wolfgang snaps getting annoyed with the smaller boy.

"It was Helga sir!" Sid admits still in a frighten tone. "Helga G. Pataki she did it! She-she poured glue on his seat and then threw feathers at him!"

"So Eyebrow's the one that did this huh?" Wolfgang says to himself dropping Sid on the ground and walking out of the school.

"Look at you Arnold!" Gerald says in a huff to his friend. "You got to get back at her."

"What would that prove?" Arnold asked with a sigh. "I think it's better to ignore her."

"Doesn't seem to be working Arnold." Gerald proclaims to him as the two started walking away from the school.

"Hey Zygote, look up." Helga says in a smug tone from in front of the two pointing up.

"Huh?" Arnold and Gerald say at the same time looking up.

"Now look down." Helga continues on smugly pointing down to their feet and Arnold looks down to see that he had just stepped in gum. "Hahaha! Oh, that's a good one! Stepped right in it, look at him what a maroon." Helga continued to laugh alongside her classmates.

"HEY!" Wolfgang shouts in anger causing the kids to stop laughing some even backing away from Helga as he stomped over to Helga in a huff, luckily for the female bully Arnold and Nadine cut him off before he could get too close to Helga. "What's your problem Eyebrow?"

"Wolfgang calm down it was just a prank." Nadine says grabbing a hold of one of his arms.

"Wolfgang? Leave it alone just ignore her." Arnold tries to reason with the older boy grabbing a hold of his other arm.

"Ignore her?!" Wolfgang asked turning to his cousin in disbelief. "After what she just did to you?"

"I really hate to agree with him Arnold but Wolfgang might have a point." Gerald says to his friend. "Enough is enough man."

"No I'm not resorting to that! Please just let me handle it my way okay?" Arnold pleas with his cousin.

"Listen to Arnold Wolfgang." Nadine adds in.

"Whatever let's just go." Wolfgang says with a frown on his face as he walked passed Helga with his girlfriend and cousin. After separating from Gerald the three walked over to Sunset Arms together.

"How has your training been going Nadine?" Arnold asked wanting to take his mind off of his bad day.

"Alright I guess. Your grandma sure has a different approach to teaching self-defense." Nadine informs him.

"That's because Aunt Gertie is a little crazy." Wolfgang says with a laugh as they reached the steps of the boarding house.

"Grandma isn't crazy!" Arnold says defensively as he opened the door letting the pack of animals run outside before walking inside with the couple. "She's just a little 'Hiya' different." He says as they made their way to the kitchen to find his grandmother punching watermelons in half. "Hi grandma."

"Hi Aunt Gertie, Hello sensei." Nadine and Wolfgang say at the same time.

"Ah young grasshoppers." Gertie says bowing her head to the group. "How was school?" She asked.

"Terrible." Arnold answered while getting a glass of milk and a plate of cookies. "There's this girl at school who won't stop bugging me. She's driving me crazy, I'm really fed up grandma. I wish I knew what to do?"

"Hey I offered to handle the problem!" Wolfgang reminds his cousin balling a hand into a fist. "You're the one that decided to walk away with gum on your shoes."

"Really?" Gertie questions pondering out loud. "I have no idea why a little girl would behave like that."

"What were you like when you were a little girl?" Arnold asked.

"Well, I think I was quite sweet like Nadine." Gertie proclaims. "Well, actually I can't remember anything before last week actually." Arnold sighs and begins to walk away. "Just remember, Arnold violence is not the answer." With that said she Karate chomps another watermelon and turning to face Nadine. "Alright grasshopper wash your hands we're going to need more watermelon if we want to feed the rest of the troops!"

"Yes sensei." Nadine says going over to the sink to wash her hands.

"What about you Sergeant are you going to help feed the troops today?" Gertie asked Wolfgang.

"Can't Aunt Gertie I have to go to my oboe lessons." Wolfgang say following Arnold out of the kitchen the two boys walked down the hall.

"That you Short Man?" Phil called out when he heard the sound of footsteps passing the living room.

"Hey Uncle Phil." Wolfgang says walking into the living room first.

"Hi grandpa." Arnold says dejectedly walking into the living room after Wolfgang.

"Ooh, bad day?" Phil asked his grandson putting down his newspaper.

"Uh-huh." Arnold says with a sigh looking down at the feathers.

"Your little classmate picking on you again?" Phil asked as Arnold and Wolfgang walked over to the couch to sit down. "The one with the big pink bow and one eyebrow?"

"Yeah." Arnold says setting his plate and glass down on the coffee table. "Why does she always pick on me grandpa?"

"Sounds like maybe she likes you Arnold." Phil suggests causing Wolfgang who was about to steal a cookie from Arnold's plate to burst out laughing.

"Helga?" Arnold manages to say over his cousin's laughter in disbelief. "Are you kidding?"

"Come on Arnold! She always picks on you in particular." Phil explains. "Sometimes I see her jumping rope in front of the house like she was waiting for you to come out or something?"

"Whoa? I've seen her do that too!" Wolfgang states after he stopped laughing.

"Yeah, so she can call me football head and Yutz and paste for brains." Arnold explains.

"Ah huh see that's my point." Phil proclaims.

"That's crazy grandpa!" Arnold says in disbelief. "She hates me."

"You know when I was your age I had the same kind of girl trouble myself." Phil says getting up from his seat to grab an old yearbook.

"Really?" Arnold and Wolfgang say at the same time.

"Give me one of them cookies and I'll tell you a story." Phil says sitting back down. "No, not that one. Ah yes oatmeal raisin. Back in the '20s there were only twelve of us kids in the whole grade school." Phil begins his story as Arnold and Wolfgang stood on either side of him looking down at the yearbook. "But there was one girl in particular that gave me no end of trouble. Went by the name of Gerty. That Gerty was downright impossible. Always calling me names and always making fun of my batting stance when we played Stickball. Everywhere I turned she was pulling some prank. Somehow she always managed to get me blamed for it." Phil laughed as he reminisced about the time Gerty blamed him for the ink stain on her pigtail. "Oh, I got quite a whacking for that one."

"Wow! That's exactly what I've been going through." Arnold says in disbelief.

"Uncanny, isn't it Arnold?" Phil says in a mysterious tone.

"What did you do about Gerty grandpa?" Arnold decided to ask.

"Well I ask my father for advice." Phil says.

"What did he say?" Arnold asked.

"Never eat raspberries!" Phil declares standing up. "The only advice I ever got from him. Good advice actually."

"That's it?" Arnold asked in a fed up tone. "I need real advice grandpa."

"You try ignoring her?" Phil asked.

"He tried that today and just ended up with gum stuck to his shoe on top of the feathers glued to his butt." Wolfgang answered for his cousin.

"I've pretty much been trying to ignore Helga my whole life." Arnold says sitting down in a huff.

"Maybe you could skip town and change your identity?" Phil suggest. "Grow a beard and open a blacksmith shop. Nah, that's no good is it? Well, follow your instincts Arnold that's what I did!"

"Did it work?" Arnold asked.

"Dinner!" Gertie announced in a sing-song voice cutting Phil off.

"Watermelon again Pookie?" Phil complained. "Oh, my stomach."

"Well I better get started on my homework." Arnold says taking his plate and glass and walking out of the living.

"And I better run if I don't want to be late for my lessons." Wolfgang states standing up to leave as well.

"See you at the next battle Sergeant." Gertie says while he walks out of the room.

"Bye Aunt…Gerty?" Wolfgang says her name in a whisper as his uncle's story started to click in his mind.

His uncle's story kept replaying in Wolfgang's mind for the rest of the day, it didn't help that Helga was surprisingly jumping rope in front of the boarding house again. Earlier he had laughed at the idea that Helga was bullying Arnold because she secretly liked him but perhaps there was some truth to that. He had never really paid to much attention to the dynamics of the fourth grade class but even he would have to be blind not to notice that Helga always seemed to pick on Arnold. It just seemed to be this thing that had started even before that class had entered P.S. 118. Or maybe he was reading too much into it after all it wasn't like Helga was nice to any of her other classmates besides her sidekick and even then not by much. It could just be that she picks on him the way she does because Arnold can sometimes be annoyingly optimistic and upbeat about everything.

By the time Wolfgang was done with his oboe lessons he had all but dismissed his uncle's story as just that a story. Until he heard something startling while he was walking home from his lessons.

"Oh, my love why am I so cruel to you?" Helga says speaking to a heart shaped locket unknowing that a person was watching and listening besides Brainy. "Oh, Arnold would that you could see through this vain disguise and realize that my cruelties are merely a lost and lonely soul's cry for attention! Yes, and love, why you can not just see that I love you. I love you! I-" Heavy breathing is her and without Helga looking behind her back she punches the boy behind her.

"Wow!" Wolfgang states after witnessing this whole display causing Helga to go into a state of panic. "And here I thought the idea of you liking my football face cousin was out there?!"

"Wolfgang?!" Helga shouts in a nervous panic hiding her locket as quick as she could. "W-What a-are y-you d-doing h-here?" She asked in a nervous stutter.

"Do you do this a lot hanging out in back alleys near the boarding house declaring your love to my cousin?" Wolfgang asked in disbelief. "Geeze you're like five feet from his room's window?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about?!" Helga says very quickly backing away from the older boy. "I was just reciting a-ah poem! That's right it's just a poem for class that I was practicing that has nothing to do with Arnold…I mean football head!"

"Sure." Wolfgang says with a laugh as he continued on his way home.

"Wait, wait Wolfgang!" Helga shouted running to catch up to him. "You're not going to tell anyone about this are? I mean not that there is even anything to tell! But you know how it is someone might get the wrong idea."

"Hmm I don't know I'm pretty sure it's against family code to not tell my cousin that he's being stalked." Wolfgang says with a malicious smirk. "I better think about it." With that said Wolfgang walked into his house laughing at the panicked look in Helga's eyes.

The next day after school Wolfgang along with a lot of other kids at P.S. 118 were shocked to learn that Arnold was given detention for pouring paint on Helga. Everyone who knew Arnold couldn't believe it, there was even some murmurs that maybe Arnold was spending too much time with his newfound cousin. Either way Wolfgang couldn't wait to hear this story when Arnold got home from detention.

"You know I'm actually getting tired of punching these watermelons." Nadine states cutting Wolfgang out of his thoughts. "I wish your Aunt would move on to another lesson now."

"Hey at least you're doing something that has to do with fighting." Wolfgang counters back. "All Aunt Gertie tells me to do is mediate and work on the garden because my mind isn't calm enough!" When Wolfgang had first found out about Nadine's lessons he had been excited to learn from his Aunt as well but so far the old master wouldn't let him do anything aggressive.

"Maybe she's doing this to balance us out you know." Nadine suggest with a shrug. "Make me a bit more aggressive, make you a bit calmer."

"Or Aunt Gertie is just crazy." Wolfgang states shaking his head. "I don't understand why Uncle Phil married her especially since she used to bully him so bad."

"Really?" Nadine says in a surprised tone.

"Yeah she used to bully him as bad as Helga does Arnold." Wolfgang tells her. "I just don't understand how you can bully someone you have feelings for?"

"Bad attention is still attention." Nadine states plainly. "For someone like Helga that's important. She's had a crush on Arnold for a long time."

"How do you know that?" Wolfgang questioned Nadine after all he hadn't told anyone about that, though he definitely had fun today holding this info over Helga's head not that it had done his cousin any good.

"I observe the small things in life the stuff that people don't usually care to notice." Nadine explains to him. "Plus her monologues tend to be long and loud."

"Yeah, yesterday she was going on and on five feet from Arnold's window." Wolfgang says shaking his head. "Maybe she secretly wants to be found out." The sound of a pack of different animals was suddenly heard meaning that Arnold had made it home from detention. He and Nadine got up to greet the would be delinquent. "Hey at least now I'm not the only one in this family without a goody two shoes rep anymore."

"Yeah, yeah." Arnold said rolling his eyes at his cousin.

"It's kinda unfair that you got detention though." Nadine adds in. "I mean it's not like Helga didn't intend for the paint to get on your shirt."

"I just want to forget about this whole day." Arnold states as the three walk over to the living room.

"Look, there's Gerty rolling me in honey and staking me out on top of an anthill." Phil laughs fondly as he looks down at the pictures. "Oh that mischievous pig-tailed little imp! Ah Mercy."

"Hi grandpa." Arnold says once he makes it to the living room.

"Well if it isn't young Arnold home from his day at school." Phil says looking away from the yearbook to his grandson. "How come you're all covered in paint?"

"Helga poured it on me, so I poured some on her." Arnold explains to his grandfather.

"What?! You…Oh, my word." Phil begins to say completely shaken up. "You've snapped Arnold! You've turned into a vicious paint-pouring thug! I don't know what to think about you anymore! Why didn't you follow your instincts like I told ya?!"

"I did grandpa." Arnold tells him rolling his eyes at his grandfather's dramatics.

"I wasn't talking about your cousin's instincts!" Phil explains causing Wolfgang to frown. "I meant your good ones!"

"I know grandpa." Arnold says with a sigh. "I feel terrible, what should I do?"

"Well, you may be stuck with this girl for a long time, so you better try and make peace." Phil tells his grandson.

"Yeah, I'm going to call Helga and apologize." Arnold says walking over to the phone.

"That's crazy!" Wolfgang states shaking his head at his cousin. "So what's the lesson here don't stand up to someone bullying you because they might secretly have a crush on you?"

"It's kinda funny hearing you say something like that." Nadine states laughing at the older. "Who would have thought you'd be pro standing up to bullies."

"This isn't the same thing!" Wolfgang argues. "I stopped bullying you when I realized I like liked you! In fact my bullying before that wasn't even personal!"

"Wolfgang when you're older and have good instincts this will all make a lot more sense to ya." Phil explains with a chuckle to his nephew.

"Hey I have good instincts sometimes I even listen to them!" Wolfgang says defensively.

"Yeah it just takes him a while sometimes." Nadine says teasingly.

"Well that takes care of that." Arnold states walking back into the room after the phone call was done.

"Oh, oh yeah. She's off your back forever short man." Phil says in a knowing tone. "Now go upstairs and change out of those clothes. It's almost dinnertime and you've got paint all over you." With that said Arnold walks out of the room to go get changed.

"He's going to marry that girl isn't he?" Wolfgang states with a sigh.

"Rhonda's marriage predictor did pair them together over a hundred times." Nadine brings up.

"Great I'm going to be related to eyebrow stalker girl." Wolfgang says sarcastically. "I guess it can't get any worse than that."

"It can and it will Wolfgang." Phil says in a mysterious tone. "It can and it will."

**A/N and that's the end of that chapter! I really wanted to start the ground work for how Wolfgang and Arnold's relationship is going to be now that they know they are cousins in this chapter. I'm hoping to curve them into a sibling like dynamic eventually after all the point of this story is to try to make Wolfgang a better character slowly but surely. Also of course to give Nadine some growth which she never got in the series which becomes more and more annoying every time I re-watch episodes. Also in re-watching Girl Troubles I can't help but think that from like the '20s to early 2000s teachers did not care about students being bullied. Like Phil is looking at a yearbook that had a picture of him being covered in honey and put on an ant hill 'WHO WAS TAKING THAT PICTURE FOR AN ELEMANTRY SCHOOL YEARBOOK? AND WHY DIDN'T THEY STOP IT? Anyway three guesses on what the next chapter will be about? I'll give you a hint it involves a certain relative! And please read and review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**And I'm back with another chapter! I want to thank Cre8ivelybankrupt87 and Kryten for reviewing last chapter. This chapter will deal the Weird Cousin episode (brownie points to whoever saw that foreshadowing at the end of the last chapter) which I have been looking forward to writing not gonna lie!**

**I own nothing but the plot**

**Normal pov**

It was the end of a long school day and Wolfgang was hanging around the movie theatre waiting for Arnold to stop talking to Lila so that they could head over to the boarding house since he was supposed to have dinner with his extended family that day. Wolfgang himself was starting to really lose patience with his cousin as he stood there and listened while his cousin got rejected by the red head again.

"Look Lila, Evil Twin II maybe we could go next Saturday?" Arnold suggests to his crush pointing at the movie poster.

"Gosh, I don't think so Arnold." Lila dismisses him. "I really don't like scary movies."

"Okay then, how about this one-" Arnold asked pointing at a different movie poster. "The Enchanted Bunnies of Happy Forest? It doesn't look scary." He suggests though it was clearly painful for him to even say the movie title out loud.

"You're right Arnold, it looks sweet just ever so sweet." Lila says before looking down at her feet. "Only I'd rather we didn't see it."

"How come Lila?" Arnold asked. "I mean you love that kind of movie don't you?"

"Well, yes just ever so much." Lila proclaims looking back up at him.

"Then why don't you want to go see it?" Arnold questions.

"Oh, it's not the movie Arnold it's…Well to be just perfectly honest it's you." Lila confessed to him.

"Ouch." Wolfgang whispers to himself as he listened to the two fourth graders conversation.

"Oh, don't get me wrong Arnold you and I are really good friends and all but, as I've told you oh so many times I just don't like you like you." Lila explained much to Arnold's disappointment. "And well going to a movie together sounds kind of like a date." She says just as an older couple walks pass the two. "You understand don't you?"

"Actually Lila, I'm not sure I do." Arnold proclaims. "I mean you and I get along so great and we have so much in common that I really don't get why you don't like me like me?"

"Gosh Arnold, I suppose it's because you're just not that oh-so special someone I've been looking for. That's all." Lila says trying to be gentle about her rejection.

"Oh." Arnold just says in a sad tone.

"I'm ever so sorry. Anyway I'm certain I ought to be getting home now." Lila states before walking away from the theatre. "I'll see you later Arnold."

"See you Lila." Arnold says in a dejected tone as he watched her walk away.

"Dude why do you keep going after her, she is so not interested?" Wolfgang asked now standing behind his cousin who was now looking at some random romance movie poster sadly.

"I just don't get it!" Arnold states in frustration. "I mean if someone like you can get a girlfriend-"

"What is that supposed to mean football face?" Wolfgang asked forcefully glaring down at his cousin. "It is not hard to believe that I can get a girlfriend especially one as great and perfect as my Bug Girl."

"Sure Wolfgang." Arnold says side stepping around his cousin. "I just mean that… even though you have kind of a difficult personality that most people wouldn't like but you and Nadine still fit together perfectly. I just don't understand why Lila doesn't like me like me especially when we have so much in common?"

"Honestly I don't understand why you like her so much." Wolfgang says shaking his head at his cousin. "I mean sure she's nice and pretty and popular but it's like she has no personality other than those three things."

"That's not right Wolfgang! There is more to Lila than just those three things!" Arnold argued.

"Okay then tell me." Wolfgang challenged as the two now walked away from the theatre to head towards the boarding house.

"Well-" Arnold was about to answer Wolfgang when he heard the sound of someone talking in the alley behind the theatre.

"What is this wacky feeling that makes us feel attraction for one person and total repulsion for another?" The two cousins turn their heads to see the resident fourth grade bully on the ground holding something in her hand.

"Helga?" Arnold asked in confusion.

"Arnold?!" Helga gasped in surprise jumping up a bit.

"Who are you talking to?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah Eyebrow." Wolfgang says with a malicious smirk which caused Helga to gulp. "You seemed to be all worked up about something Pinky."

"Uh… I was talking to no one, football-head." Helga says in a shaky voice hiding her locket behind her back. "I wasn't talking to anyone. I was singing, singing a song not that it's any of your business!" With that said she walks away in an angry huff.

"Women." Arnold says with a sigh.

"Only the ones around you." Wolfgang says with a smirk. "Not including Nadine of course."

"Come one we better get to the boarding house." Arnold says shaking his head.

Ten minutes later the two cousins had made it to the boarding house to find Phil sitting on the front steps waiting for them.

"Oh Arnold, Wolfgang, where the heck have you two been?" Phil asked standing up to greet the two youngsters. "I've been waiting for you two all day."

"We were at school grandpa." Arnold explains.

"School? What were you doing at school when you knew darn well that your cousin Arnie was coming today for his four-week visit?" Phil asked.

"Oh right Arnie!" Arnold states suddenly remembering the visit and running into the boarding house. "Sorry grandpa I totally forgot."

"Well thanks to you I had to spend the whole day with the little weirdo." Phil complained as he closed the door behind Wolfgang.

Arnold and Wolfgang quickly make their way to the bathroom where Arnie was currently in. "Hello Arnie?" Arnold asked as he knocked on the door. "Arnie are you in there? It's me Arnold." The sound of flushing could be heard before the door opened and a young boy that looked very similar to Arnold but in a disturbing way walked out of the bathroom much to Wolfgang's disbelief.

"Hey Arnie." Arnold greets his other cousin.

"Hey." Arnie says in a deadpanned tone his eyes blinking unevenly which disturbed Wolfgang a little bit more.

"How's it going what have you been up to?" Arnold asked Arnie interested in getting to know this cousin better.

"I've been reading the ingredients on the shampoo bottle." Arnie answered looking down at said bottle.

"That's really…interesting." Arnold says in an awkward tone as he watches Arnie just continue to read the bottle.

"Yeah." Arnie says blinking unevenly again.

"Anyway…this is Wolfgang our other cousin." Arnold says after a few moments had passed with Arnie just standing there and blinking. "Remember the one that I just found out about recently."

"Hey Arnie." Wolfgang finally says as he stands a little ways behind Arnold. There was something about the glazed look in Arnie's uneven eyes that made Wolfgang want to keep his distance.

"Hey." Arnie just says his head not moving in the slightest to even look in Wolfgang's direction the hallway was quiet as the three cousins just stood in what Arnold and Wolfgang considered to be an awkward atmosphere.

"Did you have a good flight?" Arnold asked deciding to break this weird non-speaking moment.

"Yeah, I read the ingredients on the back of this little bag of peanuts." Arnie explains pulling out a bag of peanuts.

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna go help Aunt Gertie with dinner." Wolfgang says backing away from the younger boys slowly not at all missing the pleading look on Arnold's face as he took off. In his haste to get away from the person he would now refer to as the 'Anti-Arnold' Wolfgang didn't notice his Uncle walking through a door until he knocked him over.

"Oh my hip!" Phil yelled from the ground. "Wolfgang you can't just knock a poor old man down I'm fragile! Plus the doctor says he won't replace my hip if something else happens to it this year."

"Sorry Uncle Phil I was trying to get away from Arnie." Wolfgang states looking over his shoulder to make sure that Arnie or Arnold weren't there to hear him. "He is so freaky. How are we related to him again?"

"He's Arnold's mother's nephew from a brother or sister or something." Phil explains as he stands back. "He is a little weirdo isn't he? Thank god we're only related to that kid by marriage and not by blood." Phil and Wolfgang both shiver uncomfortable at the thought of being that closely related to Arnie.

Thirty minutes later it was finally dinner time and the boarders were now being introduced to Arnie. Whom even within the first few moments they could already tell that something was very…awkward about the boy. They were currently watching him eat in digested fascination and not sure what to say to this newcomer.

"So, ah Arnie…What's your deal?" Ernie decides to be the first boarder brave enough to ask something. "You know ah, what are you into?"

"What are your hobbies?" Suzie decides to clarify when Arnie didn't respond.

"I like to count things." Arnie answers in a deadpanned tone with a snort which only further disturbed the boarders.

"Count things? Suzie, what kind of stupid answer is that?" Oskar asked in an uncaring manner.

"Oskar!" Suzie whispers harshly elbowing in the shoulder.

"What? He's an idiot." Oskar just says with a shrug.

"He is not an idiot, he's just a little shy." Suzie whispers harshly to Oskar. "What else are you interested in Arnie?" She asked the young boy.

"Gum… (Snorts) Plain-flavored gum." Arnie answers with a dead stare and uneven blinking eyes that unnerved the people sitting at the table.

"Okay, so maybe he is a little slow." Suzie admits in a whisper to Oskar.

"What a loser." Ernie not so quietly whispers to Mr. Hyunh.

"Oh, he's so ugly." Mr. Hyun says in dismay. "I cannot look at him!"

Wolfgang and Arnold could only sink down in their chairs feeling embarrassed although Arnold felt it more than Wolfgang. But what could they even say in the short time that they had met this new cousin, Arnie appeared to be an uninteresting bland version of Arnold that was hard to look at. Wolfgang sure didn't envy Arnold who would be sharing his room with this cousin for four weeks.

The next day at school Arnie wasn't well received by most of the kids whom saw him at P.S. 118 much to Arnold's and Wolfgang's dismay Arnie seemed to just be more and more off putting around their peers. Even stranger still Arnie didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable he seemed to be making people and if not for the fact that he was Wolfgang's cousin he could have easily gotten beaten up by now.

"It's amazin' Arnold, he looks just like you only he's a lot uglier." Stinky proclaims as the two sit down on a bench on the playground watching as kids stared at Arnie in disbelief but refuse to go near him. "And he talks kind of like you only he's a lot dumber. I hate to say it but, to tell the plain truth you're cousin's dull as dirt."

"I know Stinky but he's family." Arnold says with a sigh. "So I'd appreciate it if you could be nice to him and just try to like him." While Arnold was saying this to Stinky, Arnie had walked over to a table that Nadine and Rhonda were sitting at talking about one thing or another.

"I collect lint." Arnie just states interrupting the two girl's conversation, he digs into his pocket and pulls out a ball of lint. "I saved this from my brown corduroys last summer." He says holding up the ball of lint in Rhonda's disgusted face. "Do you want to touch it?"

"Oh, Nadine would you look at the time." Rhonda just says looking down at her watch. "We're going to be late for that…that thing we have to do." Rhonda states standing up and pushing Nadine along. "Hurry, Nadine, hurry!" It said a lot about Rhonda who was best friends with Nadine and is used to having different bugs suddenly in her space running away from a boy and his ball of lint.

"Oh, man what a dweeb." Helga says as Arnie walks pass her and Phoebe while they sat on top of the jungle gym.

"Okay so Edmund get to short stop, Mickey you're on out field-" Wolfgang was ordering the positions of his players for kickball when he suddenly heard a loud snort that made shivers go down his spine. The group of fifth grade boys look up and see Arnie standing there staring at them with his dead uneven blinking eyes. "Ah hey Arnie?" Wolfgang says in an awkward tone.

"Hey." Arnie just says with a dead stare.

"Can I help you with something?" Wolfgang asked although it pained him to even ask the strange boy this question, but no matter how warped the other boy was he was still Wolfgang's cousin so he had to look out for him in some way.

"Would you like to count the number of threads in my lint?" Arnie asked pulling out his ball of lint causing all the other boys to look dumbfounded.

"Ah, we've got to play kickball." Wolfgang tells the other boy and then walks away with his team before his other cousin could respond.

Meanwhile Arnold and Stinky watched on as Arnie just made his way over to some other kid on the playground. "Well, okay Arnold I'll be nice to him and I'll even try to like him. But it's hard to believe anybody could deep down truly like someone like your poor sorry, cousin Arnie." Stinky states as the two walk away from the school.

As Arnold and Stinky walked away from the school, Lila had just walked out of the building after waving good bye to a friend when she spotted Arnie on the playground. Lila is very quickly taken with this new boy and walks over to Arnie already feeling the tall tell signs of a developing a crush.

"Hi." Lila says once she is standing in front of Arnie a gleam in her eyes as she looked at the newcomer.

"Hey." Arnie says with a snort and smile on his face for the first time since he came to visit the city. The two just stand there staring at each other with the wind blowing and Arnie's propeller beanie spinning around.

Later that same day Arnie surprised everyone in the boarding house by announcing that he wouldn't be around that night since he had plans for the evening.

"How about that short man, the little dweeb's got himself some plans." Phil states with a chuckle to his grandson.

"Yeah, looks like I'm on my own tonight." Arnold says in a relief tone walking out the door. "I think I'll go see a movie."

Meanwhile at the movie theatre Arnie was reading the ingredients of a box of candy to Lila. "Polysorbate-80, monosodium glutamate, yellow dye number five, carotene." Arnie finished reading.

"Gosh, Arnie it's just ever so impressive the way you read all those big words." Lila says in an admiring tone before moving to lay her head on his shoulder and wrapping an arm around his arm.

"I'm going to go get some popcorn." Arnie says with a snort before walking back to the concession stand.

Lila lets him go with a hand on her cheek in a dreamy daze when Arnold sees her in the movie theatre much to his surprise. "Lila?"

"Hello Arnold." Lila says in greeting turning to look at him.

"What are you doing here?" Arnold asked while walking over to where she was sitting. "I thought you said you didn't like scary movies?"

"Well, I'm certain I don't." Lila proclaims.

"This is 'Evil Twin II'?" Arnold states starting to feel a bit confused.

"Oh…" Lila says once she realizes what movie was about to be shown. "Well, gosh…"

"Hey." Arnie states from behind Arnold catching him by surprise.

Arnold turns to face his cousin then back to Lila then back at Arnie again. "Um Lila, can I talk to you in private?" Arnold asked looking down at Lila once more, the two walk away from Arnie together stopping just in front of the door to talk. "Look Lila, I appreciate you being nice and all but you don't have to hang around with my cousin just because you feel bad for him."

"Pardon?" Lila asked confused.

"You don't have to spend time with Arnie just because well…because he's weird." Arnold clarifies.

"Arnold, I'm afraid you've got it oh so wrong." Lila begins to explain. "I don't feel bad for Arnie, and I'm certain that I don't think he's weird. As a matter of fact I've fallen madly in love with him." Lila explains in a happy dreamy daze.

"What?!" Arnold asked forcefully completely confused.

"I'm in love with him Arnold. He's the boy of my dreams." Lila finished explaining much to Arnold's disbelief.

"Let me get this straight?! You don't like _me _but you like Arnie." Arnold says out loud hoping to get a straight answer.

"Well, yes." Lila admits happily.

"How can you possible prefer him to me?" Arnold asked trying to reason with Lila.

"Gosh Arnold, I suppose it's just because Arnie has that oh so special something." Lila explains as a woman's scream was heard from the movie screen.

"Man this is better than any movie." Helga comments having watched the whole thing from her seat.

The next on the bus to school Arnold sat alone miserable as he heard Lila giggle as she sat on the back of the bus with Arnie, the rest of the day wasn't any better it seemed that everywhere he looked there was Lila and Arnie rubbing their happiness in his face. It was driving him crazy and by lunch time he was fully fed up as he watched Lila feed his cousin French fries.

"Wow you know when I heard about this I thought it was just the worst rumor ever created." Wolfgang states sitting down at an empty seat at Arnold's table. "But man the girl you've liked for months? I mean wow!" Wolfgang says not noticing that his cousin's eyes were narrowing as he spoke about his crush.

"I still can't understand it, how Lila could prefer your plain, homely, dull-as-dirt cousin Arnie over you Arnold." Stinky states sitting down at the table with his lunch. "I mean, you're no dapper Dan but you sure are better looking than Arnie. And you sure are a lot more fun to talk to but she just likes him better. Look at her glow." Stinky continues in a clueless tone not seeing Arnold getting angrier.

"Stinky…shut up." Arnold says angrily twisting his sandwich much to both of the boy's surprise.

"What did I say?" Stinky asked in a confused tone.

"Wow Arnold." Wolfgang says in a surprise tone. "You have never been more my cousin then you have at this moment."

"You can shut up too Elf Ears." Arnold says in a dark tone to his cousin.

"I'm going to let that pass this one time since you're upset football face." Wolfgang says in a calm almost amused tone. "But only this one time and only because it's interesting seeing you act like this."

The rest of the school day continued on with Arnold feeling more and more annoyed with Arnie and Lila as the day progressed. By the time the bell rang and he was on the bus headed home he felt exhausted with everything.

"Hey, football-head, how's it going? Still upset because your cousin got your girl?" Helga asked in a mocking tone sitting down next to Arnold.

"How can she prefer him to me?" Arnold asked looking back at the couple and glaring.

"Well, maybe he's got that certain special something she's looking for." Helga says with a shrug.

"Oh, come on Helga the guy collects lint." Arnold says in an annoyed tone looking over his sit again to watch the couple. "I can't stand looking at them anymore it's driving me crazy!"

"Look Arnold, if you want to get Lila to stop liking Arnie why don't you just pretend you're in love with another girl. That way, Lila will be jealous and come crawling back to you." Helga suggest to Arnold.

"Oh come on, that won't work." Arnold says not believing this idea at all.

"This just in Arnold, girls don't like you if they know you like them." Helga informs him.

"They don't?" Arnold says in a confused tone.

"No, girls only like you if they think you don't like them. So if Lila thought you were all goofy over some other girl she'd dump Arnie like a bad dream and fall right back in your lap." Helga finishes explaining.

"Do you really think that would work?" Arnold asked turning to look back at Helga after looking over at Lila and Arnie once more. "I mean Wolfgang and Nadine-"

"That's a whole different thing and you know it." Helga interrupts him. "Wolfgang didn't have any competition and if he did he would have probably flatten the other boy until he was a pancake which is something I doubt you will do especially since this is your cousin. Trust me this is the only way to get Lila back."

"Okay I'll do it. But who can I get?" Arnold asked finally agreeing to this jealously plan.

"Oh I don't know there must be someone around here." Helga says pondering out loud.

"How about Phoebe?" Arnold asked.

"Oh Arnold please. No one's ever going to be jealous of Phoebe." Helga states in a dismissing tone.

"Sheena?" Arnold suggest.

"Too geeky." Helga answers.

"Rhonda?" Arnold tries again.

"Yeah right like Rhonda Lloyd would ever pretend to be your girlfriend." Helga says in a mocking tone.

"Well, what about you?" Arnold finally asked.

"Me? Wow talk about a crazy idea." Helga says in a humorous tone. "But what the hay I'm in a good mood. I guess I could help you out. But don't say I never did you any favors, Arnoldo." Helga finishes saying in an indifferent tone before walking out of the bus and if anyone at the back of the bus were looking out the window at that time they would have seen the fourth grade bully fainting on the ground.

Soon the next day came and so began the 'relationship' between Helga and Arnold.

"All right Romeo, here's the plan you sit behind me and start brushing." Helga begins to explain with a hair brush in her hand. "When Lila rounds the corner with her homely little friend, she'll see us and instantly go green with envy."

"You want me to brush your hair to make Lila jealous?" Arnold asked in disbelief.

"Did I stutter loverboy?" Helga proclaims forcefully. "Now have a seat and get to it before I change my mind about helping you." She says sitting down on a step and handing Arnold the hairbrush.

"Here they come." Arnold says nervously hurrying along to get behind Helga and start brushing her hair as Arnie and Lila came around the corner, unknown to him Wolfgang and Nadine were walking towards the school in the other direction when they spotted Arnold and Helga.

"What?!" Wolfgang questions out loud in disbelief.

"Did they get together?" Nadine asked looking up at Wolfgang.

"I don't know I mean yesterday he was still moaning about Lila and Arnie." Wolfgang states, just as Lila and Arnie walked towards the school building their pinky's interlocked as they walked passed Arnold and Helga. "Interesting." Wolfgang says in an even tone from the expression on Arnold's face he looked miserable while Helga seemed to be enjoying every minute of his hair brushing. Wolfgang gave his cousin a look as he walked passed the two but otherwise said nothing.

It was later on the bus ride home that the next part of Helga's plan was set into motion. "Showtime." Helga states, she had been looking out the window of the bus to see when Lila and Arnie were on their way over.

"I can't believe I'm going to actually do this." Arnold says in disbelief as Helga took off a shoe and presented her bare foot to him so that he could give her a foot massage. As he gave the girl a foot massage Arnie and Lila made their way inside of the bus only to stop when they reached Arnold and Helga.

"Oh, Arnold that tickles." Helga says with a fake laugh turning to see Lila and Arnie and then pulling her foot away from Arnold. "Oops, excuse us." Lila and Arnie walked pass the other fourth graders making their way to the back of the bus.

"Foot massages too?" Nadine questions from the seat she and Wolfgang were sharing.

"Very interesting." Wolfgang says out loud it didn't get pass him when Arnold and Helga turned briefly to look at Lila and Arnie's reaction to everything.

The next big display idea from Helga happened the next school day at the library. Though this was the point where Arnold was feeling that things might be going too far. "No way! This is where I draw the line."

"Oh, come on football-head it's a great idea." Helga proclaims taking out a piece of gum. "Besides, they're looking over here right now." Helga then puts the gum in her mouth chews on it then opens her mouth to give the chewed piece to a disgusted Arnold who looks so horrified with the whole.

"Gosh, Arnold sure is spending a lot of time with Helga lately." Lila comments as she watched the two share gum.

"Yeah." Arnie says though unknowing to Lila he was now staring at Helga.

"Oh my!" Nadine says completely taken by surprise at the display.

"God that, like the most horrible thing I've seen since those hissing cockroaches." Wolfgang states looking like he was ready to barf. "That's it football face and I need to have a talk."

It was just before lunch when Wolfgang was able to find Arnold alone so that he could finally confront him about what was going on between him and Helga. "What are you doing?" Wolfgang asked forcefully to his younger cousin.

"Ah walking to the cafeteria?" Arnold answers sheepishly trying to sidestep around his older cousin.

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it." Wolfgang says in an amused tone. "But if I had to take a guess I'd say that you and Eyebrow came up with some stupid plan to breakup Lila and Arnie?"

"It's not stupid." Arnold argued forcefully.

"And it's not going to work Arnold you can't make someone like you when they don't!" Wolfgang states with a frown.

"Come on Wolfgang! If Nadine decided to leave you for a guy like…like _Arnie _of all people-" Arnold tries to continue to argue.

"That would never happen to me for three very good reasons." Wolfgang interrupts before Arnold could continue. "One unlike Lila, Nadine has excellent taste in men she doesn't like bland and boring and un-good looking. Two Nadine and I spent time with each other and got to know each other before we were completely sure that we like liked each other. And three if a boy was actually dumb enough to try to steal my Bug Girl from me I would flatten him like a pancake."

"Well as much as I would like to flatten Arnie into a pancake I don't think Lila would come back to me if I did." Arnold says in a huff crossing his arms over his chest.

"Lila wouldn't come back to you because she doesn't like you it wouldn't even matter if you did fight Arnie football face." Wolfgang says shaking his head at his cousin. "Not to mention it's wrong to plot to steal a girl from a family member! Even if it is just Arnie it's still against the rules."

"Maybe I don't care!" Arnold says in a fed up tone.

"You don't…what is going on lately how did I become the voice of reason here?" Wolfgang says shaking his head. "Look I'm going to head over to lunch just think about what I said?"

Ten minutes into lunchtime and it seemed that Wolfgang's talk with Arnold had no affect because currently he and Helga were sharing a chocolate shake with two straws. Unknown to the two Arnie had been watching the display when Lila started talking to him.

"Look, I got you a present." Lila states pulling out a wrapped box to show to Arnie but he looked down at the box uninterested before turning back to stare at Helga. "Here, I'll open it for you. It's French." Lila explained holding up the present. "I thought you might enjoy reading the ingredients in a foreign language." She holds it up for him to take but he pays her very little attention.

"There's something I have to tell you." Arnie finally says turning to look at Lila.

"Gosh, Arnie whatever could it be?" Lila asked innocently.

A little while later just before lunch was about to end Arnie walked over to the table that Helga and Arnold were sitting at. "Hey."

"Hey Arnie." Arnold says turning to face his cousin.

"Could I talk to Helga alone for a minute?" Arnie asked in his usually deadpanned tone.

"Sure." Arnold says with a shrug getting up from his seat and walking away.

"I broke up with Lila." Arnie states once Arnold was gone.

"You broke up with Lila!" Helga repeats the statement in shock. "Why?"

"Well, the thing is I realized I have other feelings." Arnie answer turning to look at Helga with uneven blinking eyes.

"What kind of feelings?" Helga asked.

"He dumped you!" Arnold states in shock he had walked over to Lila's table when he noticed how sad she looked. "Arnie…dumped you?"

"Uh-huh." Lila says in a sad tone.

"You're kidding." Arnold says in disbelief taking a seat at the table.

"No Arnold, I'm ever so serious." Lila continues on in her sad tone putting her head on the table in defeat.

"Look Arnie, you're talking in circles. Spit it out! What the heck are you trying to say?" Helga questions forcefully to Arnie as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I love you." Arnie states evenly much to Helga's complete shock.

"Excuse me?" Helga asked turning her head to make sure that she heard correctly.

"I'm really sorry Lila." Arnold says putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure I just don't understand it. After all, we got along so great. We had so much fun together and ever so much in common." Lila proclaims in a sad tone.

"Well, maybe he just wasn't that oh so special someone you've been looking for." Arnold tried to reason with the broken hearted girl.

"Yeah, maybe." Lila says with a sigh. "Anyway Arnold, thank you ever so much for comforting me."

"Anytime Lila." Arnold says with a smile.

"Now, could I ask you a favor?" Lila asked.

"Sure Lila." Arnold answers eagerly.

"Could you please take your hand off my shoulder?" Lila asked pointing to said hand until he took it off. "As I've told you over and over I don't like you like you. I just like you." She states before walking away from the table.

"Hate to say I told you so." Wolfgang says in a sing-song voice walking over to his defeated cousin.

"You know you don't hate it." Arnold says in an annoyed tone.

"True but still." Wolfgang says with a shrug sitting down next to Arnold.

"After everything that happen I still don't understand what she sees in him?" Arnold says in a defeated tone.

"Well she's from the country too right? Before she moved here?" Wolfgang questions to which Arnold nodded. "Maybe he's got some sort of weird country charm that we're never going to understand. Maybe it's just something only a simple country girl would like."

"I think that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to describe Arnie." Arnold says with a sigh. "And you're the one that said it and…I've been awful all week to Arnie just because I was jealous and I didn't understand him."

"Yeah it's weird being the voice of reason between the two of us." Wolfgang says with a sigh. "It's been a while. But you know you can't trick someone into thinking that they like you like you trust me."

"I guess so." Arnold says with a sigh. "It's like I've tried everything and nothing works! Couldn't even make her a little bit jealous."

"Yep you only succeed in making Arnie jealous of you for being with Helga." Wolfgang states and the two watch as Arnie talked to Helga while she looked freaked out.

"Maybe I should go over to help her out of there." Arnold says about to get back up.

"Nah she'll be okay." Wolfgang says waving the idea away. "Besides she has to learn you can't trick people into being with you." He whispered under his breathe.

"I want us to spend every waking moment together." Arnie tells Helga as she sat there in shock. "Let me tell you about myself, I like gum and I like counting things but most of all I like gum. I also like reading the ingredients on food packages. It's kind of my hobby."

**A/N and that's the end of that chapter I got to say looking back on this episode as an adult it seems mean-spirted but you've got to remember the creation of Arnie as a character is itself an inside joke with Craig and his team. I didn't really change much of it because this is how kids react to people with mannerism that they aren't used to. It's a messed up fact but it's true, still I did try to put in some good points at the end and it was interesting to see Wolfgang and Arnold acting differently to the Arnie situation. Anyway Please read and review! See ya next time! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow was not expecting to end up basically taking so long to update again but when you have other stories or fanfic ideas these things happen! I want to thank CukooCoa, Cre8ivelybankrupt87 and Em Pataki for reviewing last chapter. This chapter will contend elements from Back to School with a mention of the Sid and Germs episode.**

**Normal pov**

The bell ranged loudly across the school as another day at P.S. 118 had come to an end, the students were already either running to their lockers or out the door as they basked in the sweet taste of freedom…at least until the next day. But for now the children were enjoying their short amount of freedom some even engaging in horseplay.

"Hey Wolfgang cut that out let me go!" The sound of a struggle between two students of P.S. 118 was drown out by the bell and the other students rushing out of the school.

"Why don't you make me Football Face?" Wolfgang's laughter would have filled the halls if not for the other students as he held his cousin under his arm as he wrestled with him. Three months ago this sight could have easily been seen as frightening, but everyone knew it was just friendly horseplay between two cousins. "Come on Arnold quite being a weak wimp and break out!"

"Not everyone can be a mammoth Wolfy." Arnold says as he continued to struggle against the older boy.

"Hey no excuses! As my cousin you're not allowed to be weak!" Wolfgang says with a laugh.

"Hey you two knock that off unless you want detention!" Principal Wartz yells causing both students to pull away from each other as the school principal marched over to them. "Young men do you know that it is strictly forbidden to engage in horseplay on school property?"

"Sorry Principal Wartz." Both cousins say at the same time.

"You know young man." Principal Wartz began to say looking directly at Arnold as he spoke. "When we first learn of your relation to this hoodlum I had high hopes that you would have influence him to behave better not the other way around." Before either child could comment on his statement Principal Wartz was already chasing after Harold who was running in the hall.

"That isn't fair why am I always seen as the hoodlum of our family?!" Wolfgang asked in annoyance.

"Well you do bully younger kids, steal lunch money and-" Arnold began to list some reasons.

"Yeah but I mean besides all that!" Wolfgang interrupts before Arnold could continue.

"Don't worry about it Wolfgang." Arnold says as the two continue to walk out the front door of the school neither noticing the lingering other student that was behind them. "Look there's Nadine!" He points out to Nadine who was talking to Rhonda as she waited for him at the front of the school.

"Hey Bug Girl." Wolfgang calls out as he walks over to his girlfriend. "Why am I always seen as a hoodlum?"

"Well if I had to come up with reasons from the top of my head I'd say it's because you bully younger kids, steal lunch money-"

"And you're a bad dresser!" Rhonda adds in much to Wolfgang's annoyance. "What? Bad clothes, bad attitude everyone knows that."

"No one asked you princess." Wolfgang says evenly narrowing his eyes at the other fourth grade girl.

"Rude!" Rhonda says turning her nose at him. "And to think if I hadn't convince Nadine to give you a chance you'd never be together."

"Ah whatever." Wolfgang said rolling his eyes at the rich girl, Rhonda may be his girlfriend's best friend heck she maybe the reason why Nadine gave him a chance in the first place but that didn't mean that he liked or was even nice to her.

"Hey I've got to get going." Nadine proclaims looking at the time. "I have to meet Sheena at the pond so we can pick out the perfect location for the Annual Frog-Catching Contest."

"Ewww! I can't believe people are still doing that gross thing!" Rhonda says in disgust. "Just thinking about it gives me the creeps."

"Well I can't wait for that contest." Wolfgang says in a smug tone. "Between me being the frog catching King and my girlfriend being a judge I'm sure to win this year."

"I don't know about that Wolfgang." Arnold proclaims. "My team has Sid this year and no one loves frogs more than him."

"Please what's love got to do with it?" Wolfgang says rolling his eyes at his cousin. "This contest is about catching frogs and there is no way some stupid fourth graders is going to beat me…no offense Nadine and Arnold."

"Hey, what about me?" Rhonda says in an outraged tone.

"What about you?" Wolfgang asked.

"Why I never." Rhonda says with a pout before walking away from the group.

"I better get going too." Nadine said.

"I'll walk you to the pond Bug Girl." Wolfgang offered taking her hand in his before turning to face Arnold. "See you later Football Face." And with that said the three parted ways until the next time they would meet.

"Guess he forgot about me again." Edmund says with a sad sigh as he began to walk home alone.

Later that same night just before dinner Arnold was sitting at the kitchen table doing his math homework when he came across a problem that he needed help with. "Hey, grandpa could you help me with this math problem?" Arnold asked.

"Sure, what's the problem?" Phil states turning away from the dishes he was cleaning to walk over to his grandson. "I know all kinds of math! Addition, subtraction, multiplication…five times five is twenty five, five times six is thirty. Am I helping?"

"Not really. I'm doing long division." Arnold explains holding up his homework so that his grandfather could see the problems he was working on.

"L-l-l-long…Long division?" Phil says in a stuttered tone.

"Can you help?" Arnold asked as he continued to hold up his paper.

"Okay, three and two is uh…and twenty-two times fourteen, that would be that and, uh the…the answer's seven!" Phil answered after scanning the page.

"But the answer can't be seven cause…" Arnold says in a confused tone looking down at the paper his grandfather had given back to him.

"Oh, of course you're right! The answer's seven…teen!" Phil proclaims with a nervous chuckle.

"Uh no." Arnold said.

"Eighteen? Thirty-nine? Fifty-two? Hut-hut hike? Ha-ha." Phil continues on in a nervous chuckle.

"Didn't you learn long division in fourth grade?" Arnold asked his grandfather.

"Whoops! Time to take my medication." Phil proclaims suddenly, quickly walking out of the kitchen. "I'll have to get back to you Arnold!"

"Grandpa wait! Come back." Arnold called after him standing up to follow after his grandfather.

"Can't hear you! Where's the siren?" Phil yells as he kept walking away going so far as to cover his ears while making siren noises. "Let's see two tablets every six hours and…"

"Grandpa, it's just me, Arnold." Arnold states after following his grandfather into the bathroom. "You can tell me. What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing Arnold. I don't-" Phil proclaims as he struggles to open his pill bottle before giving up. "Oh, all right, Arnold I'll tell you the truth. I always knew this day would come when you would bring me homework I couldn't figure out. And long divisions with decimals is exactly as far as I got when I was a kid before…"

"Before what?" Arnold asked when his grandfather had trailed off.

"Before I quit, Arnold." Phil explained to his grandson in a grave tone. "I…Never finished the fourth grade."

"You never finished the fourth grade?" Arnold repeats back in disbelief. "Why?"

"Alright Arnold, sit down on the bidet and let me tell you a story." Phil said. "You see back in the 1920's things were pretty good. Oh Arnold, I used to dream about getting my grade-school diploma and growing up to be president. But then the Great Depression came and everybody lost their jobs. It was tough. At Christmas, we couldn't afford toys. We had to make our own toys out of dirt. I wanted to stay in school but I had to quit to get a job to support my family."

"What about Aunt Mitzi?" Arnold decided to ask.

"Oh Mitzi was lucky she had a lot of musical talents which got her a scholarship to a fancy school." Phil explained. "Yep she was one of the few kids in the neighborhood that was lucky enough to be able to stay in school. Which didn't do much to help our relationship one bit let me tell you Arnold, I used to dream of making it to my graduation walking up there, taking the diploma from the principal flipping the little tassel on my mortarboard. I tell you the day that Mitzi graduated might have made me hate her more than ever. But I always said I'd go back to school but, well one job led to another and I just never did. A grade school diploma…the one thing I've always wanted but never got."

"Couldn't you go back to school?" Arnold asked his grandfather.

"Oh, I can't do that Arnold!" Phil proclaims. "I'm too old! I've lost too many brain cells to make it through grade school!"

"You're not too old grandpa." Arnold tells him. "And you've still got plenty of brain cells."

"No…not since Woodstock." Phil says shaking his head.

"You can do it grandpa!" Arnold says in an encouraging tone. "You can go back to school and get your diploma. It's your dream, you have to do it."

"By gum, you're right Arnold!" Phil said feeling confident. "All right then that settles it. Come Monday I'm going to follow my dream and get a grade-school diploma. And then one day I'll be president."

"Let's just focus on your diploma first." Arnold suggests not having the heart to tell his grandfather that a presidency wouldn't be that easy.

"Okay, I'm sure I'll do as good of a job in grade school after all my memory is as sharp as my two grandsons!" Phil says in a cheerful tone.

"But you only have one grandson, grandpa me Arnold." Arnold corrects.

"But what about that bulky kid?" Phil asked. "Blonde hair, kinda mean?"

"Wolfgang is just your nephew, grandpa you know that." Arnold explains.

"Right, right." Phil says nodding in agreement.

The rest of the week was spent getting Phil prepped to go back to school. With help from Arnold and Wolfgang Phil was able to review all the subjects he would be taking before his first day of class the following Monday.

"That's just so crazy." Wolfgang said to his cousin after everything was explained to him.

"I know I never realized how much grandpa gave up in order to take care of his family." Arnold says with a sad sigh. "I'm just glad I was able to convince him to try again."

"It's going to be weird going to the same school as Uncle Phil." Wolfgang comments. "Do you think he'll be in class with you?"

"No that would be just too weird." Arnold proclaims shaking his head. "They'll probably put him in the other fourth grade class."

Luckily the school district was very helpful in tracking down Phil's old records and by the following Monday he was officially enrolled at P.S. 118.

"Well, Philip, welcome to P.S. 118." Principal Wartz says after putting down Phil's enrollment application. "I run a tight ship. I trust I won't need to see you again in this office for disciplinary reasons like your nephew Arnold or is it Wolfgang?"

"Oh, no sir, I'm a good boy." Phil insists. "And actually Arnold is my-"

"Yes, well hopefully you're more like your grandson uh…Wolfgang was it?" Principal Wartz absent mindedly interrupts. "Anyway let's find you a classroom shall we?" Principal Wartz states while walking out of his office.

"All right Sonny…I mean uh Principal Wartz." Phil says following after the other man.

Meanwhile inside of Mr. Simmons classroom Arnold had just finished explaining the school situation for his grandfather to Gerald.

"So like I said grandpa is going to start today and everything." Arnold finished explaining from his desk.

"Does that mean he's going to be in our class?" Gerald asked as he took a seat at his desk.

"Nah, they wouldn't put grandpa in our class." Arnold says shaking his head. "_That _would be a little too weird."

"Good because it was bad enough when we had Arnie hanging around in this classroom." Gerald says with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah thank goodness he had to go home early." Arnold said as he too settled into his desk.

"Students," Principal Wartz begins to say while entering Mr. Simmons' classroom. "Let's all welcome your new classmate, Philip."

"It's Arnold's grandpa!" Sid proclaim as the old man whom was wearing short brown pants with his red suspenders walked into the classroom and took the desk next to Arnold while the other children laughed.

"Hey, short man! We're gonna be classmates." Phil states sitting down at a desk next to Arnold that was way too small for him.

"All right class, let's put on our listening ears again." Mr. Simmons tries to calm down the laughing children. "Phil, get out your pencil and open your math book to page 98. We were talking about decimals in long division."

"D-d-d-did you say l-long division?" Phil asked in a nervous tone dropping his math book.

"Don't worry, grandpa it'll be fine." Arnold tells him as he picked up the math book from the ground and handed it back to his grandfather.

It wasn't easy for Phil at the start but eventually when he got passed the fear of not doing well in school he was able to conquer long division and every other subject that was thrown his way. After two weeks of being in fourth grade Phil had adjusted very well to school life even becoming one of the most popular fourth grader. In fact currently Phil was sitting in front of the school steps telling a joke to some kids.

"So then I told the guy that's no elephant that's my sister!" Phil finishes the joke causing the kids to laugh.

"That was one ripping good yarn, Phil." Stinky proclaims after his laughter had died down.

"Well, I'll catch you cats on the flipside." Phil states standing up to walk back home.

"See ya Phil." Sid says waving goodbye.

"Whillikers, Arnold. Your grandpa sure is hip, he's good at ciphering _and_ he's got his own car!" Stinky exclaims.

"Yes well he is an old man Stinky he would have a car, but I'm glad he's doing so well." Arnold tells the group. "I better get going too though."

Later on that same night Phil was excitedly telling the boarders about how well he was doing in school. "And then I got a 97 on my multiple choice and a gold star!" Phil exclaims holding up the test he had done well on.

"Why that's wonderful Phil." Gertie tells him as she sets down a pudding dessert in front of him.

"Yep, won't be long till I get that grade-school diploma." Phil says in a pleased tone. "And if you don't want to wear that fork you better keep your paws off my dessert, Kokoshka!" Phil states glaring at Oskar whom had tried to steal his pudding.

The next day started out great with Phil greeting all the kids as he walked to his desk.

"Hey, look it's Phil!" Sid said in excitement as Phil walked passed him.

"Yo, Arnold, my main man! Word up?" Phil says as he sat down at his desk holding up a peace sign much to his grandson's confusion.

"Class, I have a very important announcement." Mr. Simmons proclaims over the class's loud chatter. "I showed the results of Phil's work to Principal Wartz and he has decided that our new classmate should be immediately promoted to the fifth grade!" The students started to clap congratulating Phil on all his hard work.

"Did you hear that? You're on your way grandpa." Arnold says excitedly.

"Thanks, short man." Phil says getting a bit teary looking at his classmates as if it were the last time he'd ever see them again. "I'm gonna miss you. I'm gonna miss all of you-Sid with your backwards hat and your teeny little white patent leather Beatle boots. And you Stinky…"

"Grandpa you'll be right next door." Arnold interrupts before it could go any further.

"Oh, well in that case I'll just see you at recess." Phil says in a dismissive tone. "See ya suckers!"

With that said Phil walked over to the fifth grade class next door where Mr. Packenham was waiting to introduce him to the class.

"Class we'll be having a new student joining us today." Mr. Packenham tells the rowdy fifth grade classroom though most weren't paying their teacher any mind. "Please welcome Phil Shortman."

"What?!" Wolfgang nearly shouts in a shocked tone, it was one thing to know that his Great Uncle was going to P.S. 118 but it was a whole other thing to see him standing there in his classroom.

"Yo, Wolfgang! Word up home skillet bread!" Phil says throwing up a peace sign, which caused the fifth grade class to laugh and Wolfgang to sink into his seat in embarrassment.

"Phil why don't you take the empty next to…I'm sorry is Wolfgang your nephew or your grandson." Mr. Packenham asked the older man.

"At my age who can keep track at this point anyone who comes to my house and eats my food must be family or else I'd just kick their butts onto the streets. Either that or they pay rent!" Phil says with a shrug as he walked over to the empty seat next to Wolfgang as the class snickered around him.

"Alright class now let's get back to our lesson on the civil war." Mr. Packenham states trying to quiet down the classroom. The rest of the morning continued on with the new older fifth grader already succeeding with his new learning material. Although Phil wasn't as popular with the fifth grade kids at with as he was in his old fourth grade.

"Hey there Wolfgang! What's that you're playing?" Phil asked as he ran over to the other fifth graders during recess.

"Kickball." Wolfgang answered.

"Kickball sounds like fun!" Phil says excitedly walking over to the base. "Set me up Wolfgang and don't forget to but some elbow grease into it!"

"I don't know Uncle Phil?" Wolfgang hesitated. "What if you feel down or something you're always worried about breaking your hip?"

"Ha please! I'll have you know that my hip is made of space-age plastic." Phil insist, Wolfgang just shrugged and throw the ball which Phil kicked so hard that it fell over the top of the school building and broke a window. "Oh…You didn't see nothing! Scatter!" Phil yells before running away.

"Whoa Uncle Phil that kick was amazing!" Wolfgang exclaims as he ran with his uncle. "You have to sit with us at lunch and tell me how you did it!"

"I told you Wolfgang space-aged plastic ha ha!" Phil states as he continues to run.

As promised Phil was a given a seat with the fifth graders and was quickly becoming just as popular with them as he had been with the fourth grade class.

"And then I told the zookeeper that's no gorilla that's my wife!" Phil finished his joke causing the group of fifth graders to laugh.

"Wow Wolfgang your uncle is actually pretty fun and cool." Mickey states.

"Of course he is coolness is in our blood right uncle Phil." Wolfgang proclaims proudly.

"Right home bread!" Phil exclaims.

"That's home _**slice, **_Uncle Phil." Wolfgang corrects with a groan.

"That too!" Phil agreed causing the group to laugh.

Seeing that his uncle was doing okay with his group of friends, Wolfgang walked away from the table to go grab a carton of chocolate milk. On his way to the lunch line he noticed that Edmund was sitting at a table away from the group.

"Hey Edmund what are you doing sitting all the way over there?" Wolfgang asked as he walked over to his friend.

"Oh, it didn't look like there was enough room for me to be there." Edmund explains in a deadpanned tone.

"Who cares? We always push tables together if there's not enough room?" Wolfgang questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah well Wolfgang lately I've felt kind of pushed to the side you know?" Edmund begins to explain. "I mean I get that you want to spend time with your girlfriend and even your cousin but…I don't know it's starting to feel like I'm invisible."

"That's crazy Edmund you're not invisible!" Wolfgang states in surprise. "We were just playing kickball together!"

"Okay maybe I'm not invisible, invisible but can you remember when the last time we hung out was?" Edmund asked.

"That's easy! We hung out at…and then there was…remember when we…okay so maybe it has been a while." Wolfgang admits sheepishly.

"Yeah." Edmund says in a deadpanned tone getting up from the table and walking away from Wolfgang.

"Yeah but-" Wolfgang begins to say but Edmund was already gone. "Whatever he'll get over it." Wolfgang says with a shrug.

And so Phil continued on with his fifth grade education, still doing as well as he did in the fourth grade and being still being equally as popular. He was again talking his family over dinner about how well he was doing in school.

"After he looked over my test results, Mr. Packenham decided to promote me to the sixth grade." Phil announced to his family during dinner another two weeks later.

"Wow, grandpa! I can't believe how fast this is going." Arnold says excitedly. "You've almost got your grade-school diploma."

"You'll probably be done with grade school by the end of the month when it normally takes people seven years." Wolfgang proclaims.

"Yep, fifth grade was a snap." Phil says with a chuckle snapping his finger. "I mean how different can sixth grade be?"

"You're really smart grandpa I'm sure you'll do really well." Arnold insisted.

The next day at school proved to not be as easy as Phil had hoped it would be the night before. For starters all the sixth grade kids were hostile towards him to the point were a kid could scare him. And the school work that he had to do got a lot harder. By lunch time he wasn't sure of his chances of passing the sixth grade.

"Hey Uncle Phil, what are you doing here sitting by yourself?" Wolfgang asked walking over to the older man's table. "Shouldn't you be hanging out with some sixth graders?"

"Oh Wolfgang, I…I can't!" Phil nearly shouts in dismay. "All the sixth graders are so tough and mean! They relish in people's fear!"

"So what? Just be tougher and meaner!" Wolfgang suggests. "Just show them they can't push you around. That's what I always do."

"And it works?" Phil asked.

"Sure. I'm the only fifth grader who some of the sixth graders are afraid of." Wolfgang explains. "It should be way easier for you, you're way older than them."

"Maybe you're right." Phil ponders the idea out loud. "You're a good grandson Arnold."

"I'm Wolfgang, Uncle Phil remember?" Wolfgang states looking at Phil with a disbelieving look.

"Sorry Wolfgang it's just well you sound like Arnold when you're giving advice!" Phil explains with a chuckle. "Actually it's kind of weird when you think about it."

Phil continued on with his day trying to seem tougher but it didn't seem to convince any of the other sixth graders one bit. When he got home after what felt like a long day he had trouble figuring out his homework.

"Oh, I can't figure this out." Phil proclaims to himself out loud after a night of struggling to do his homework. He walks over to a closet and opens up the old chest that had his graduation cap, Phil throw it in the trash before pulling out an old leather jacket.

The next day at school Phil took on a completely different personality, he started to pay less attention to the teacher, pulling varies pranks and intimidating some of the students. Even Wolfgang was caught off guard by how much Phil had seemly changed in a short amount of time. Especially when his Uncle started being sent to the principal's office more than him.

"Tardiness, disobedience of lunchroom procedure, spray-painting 'Steely Phil' on the playground dumpster and rank insouciance." Principal Wartz sighs as he finished listed all of Phil's violations. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"If you're done reciting my credits. I've got some shoplifting to do." Phil states in an indifferent tone getting up from his seat.

"Young man, I'm beginning to wonder if you want to finish grade school." Principal Wartz questions.

"Young man, I'm beginning to wonder if you want to finish grade school." Phil repeats back in a mocking tone.

"Pardon me?" Principal Wartz asked.

"Pardon me?" Phil repeats mockingly.

"Stop repeating what I say!" Principal Wartz orders forcefully.

"Stop repeating what I say!" Phil continues to mimick.

"That's it!" Principal Wartz yells getting fed up.

"That's it!" Phil continues to mock.

"Young man are you looking for trouble?" Principal Wartz asked.

"Maybe…what have you got?" Phil asked in a mocking tone.

"All right! This is your final warning. Either you straighten up and fly right or I'll be forced to dismiss you from P.S. 118. Report to detention after the final bell." Principal Wartz orders as Phil walked out of his office.

"Report this Wartz." Phil mutters under his breathe before pulling the fire alarm.

"That's it! I'm calling his parents." Principal Wartz states while putting the fire alarm back in its place.

Later that night Arnold and Wolfgang found Phil outside throwing a baseball up against a wall.

"Grandpa we need to talk to you." Arnold tells the older man as he continued to throw the baseball.

"Lay it on me." Phil says in a deadpanned tone.

"Principal Wartz called." Arnold begins to explain. "He said you're in big trouble…that you're this far from being expelled."

"What does he know?" Phil says with a glare. "He's just an old fart."

"Grandpa!" Arnold says in surprise.

"It's not like you to talk like that Uncle Phil." Wolfgang proclaims.

"Make your point boys, I'm busy." Phil proclaims going back to throwing the ball.

"Grandpa, what happened?" Arnold asked. "You were doing great. You were passing all your test. Don't you want to get your diploma?"

"Forget it short man! I'm through with school." Phil began to yell. "I'm chucking the whole education thing."

"But you're so close!" Arnold exclaims. "What about your dream?"

"I woke up." Phil says evenly.

"Why are you doing this?" Arnold asked. "Why are you skipping school and acting tough and getting in trouble? Even Wolfgang says that you've gone too far!

"He has gone too far! Some people are even saying that he's more of a hoodlum than me!" Wolfgang exclaims.

"I thought you didn't like people thinking that you're the hoodlum of the family?" Arnold asked.

"That doesn't mean I want someone taking the title away!" Wolfgang states. "I earned it."

"Look we're getting off track." Arnold said shaking his head. "Why are you doing this?"

"Cause." Phil just says in an even tone.

"Cause why?" Arnold asked.

"Because!" Phil shouted.

"Because _why_ grandpa? I want to know why and I want to know right now?!" Arnold demanded.

"Because, I'm…Scared!" Phil finally admitted. "I'm scared okay!"

"Scared of what?" Arnold asked more gently.

"That I can't do it. That I'll fail!" Phil explains to the boys.

"You should have told me." Arnold said. "I can help you. We can hit the books, we can do it. I promise. You can pass the sixth grade grandpa."

"I don't know, short man. Oh…sixth grade is so tough and scary and all those big words and numbers!" Phil exclaims. "I tried to be tough about it like Wolfgang suggested but…I just don't know."

"It's your dream grandpa." Arnold reminds him.

"And you can't give up on it." Wolfgang added in.

"My dream. A grade-school diploma." Phil says to himself thinking back to when he was young.

"You want that diploma." Arnold encourages.

"I…Want…That diploma." Phil says out loud.

"Louder! You want that diploma!" Arnold encourages forcefully.

"I want that diploma!" Phil stands up to shout.

"Let's get it!" Arnold and Wolfgang proclaim in a determined tone.

"Right after my nap!" Phil exclaims before walking back into the house.

During the following few weeks Phil spent all his energy trying to get through the sixth grade material with the help of his family so that he could get his grade-school diploma. Currently Arnold and Wolfgang were helping him remember the state capitals."

"Capital of Minnesota?" Arnold asked looking down at the book.

"Dulut-no St. Paul." Phil answered.

"Principal export?" Arnold asked again.

"Bob Dylan…uh no cheese." Phil answered.

"State animal of Florida?" Wolfgang asked.

"Panther!" Phil answered.

Soon the time came for Phil to be tested by his former teachers and Principal Wartz after taking test after test everything was finally whining down.

"The sum of the square root of any two sides of an isosceles triangle is equal to the square root of the remaining side, if the isosceles triangle is also an equilateral triangle." Phil explains out loud. "In your face Wartz!" The teachers began to whisper to each other for a moment as Phil waited nervously, finally Principal Wartz stood up from his desk and walked over to Phil…and handed him his diploma. "I pass?" Phil asked with an excited look.

"I'm as surprised as you are." Principal Wartz states.

"Congratulations, Phil!" Mr. Simmons says excitedly walking over to hug the older man.

"Don't hug me!" Phil exclaims moving away from the teacher.

"Oh…Okay." Mr. Simmons says trying not to sound disappointed.

"Oh, what the heck. Come here you!" Phil caves in happily hugging Mr. Simmons, Phil then walks out of Mr. Wartz office and finds a few of the students and Gertie waiting outside the door.

"Well grandpa?" Arnold begins to ask nervously.

"Did you pass?" Wolfgang finished.

"I passed!" Phil proclaimed causing the group of children to cheer all the way outside.

"You did it grandpa you graduated!" Arnold said happily hugging his grandfather.

"Thanks to you short man." Phil proclaims.

"So what's next? Are you going to try for your junior high and high school diploma?" Arnold asked.

"High School?!" Phil exclaims shaking his head. "That's for losers. I don't have time for that anyway. I've got to run for president."

"Grandpa, you can't just run for president." Arnold tells him.

"Eh, maybe you're right. Maybe I should start small like assemblyman or alderman…aw the heck with it! I'm running for president." Phil says forcefully as the group began to walk away from the school. "And pookie you can be my campaign manager. What's our slogan?"

"Melts in your mouth, not in your hand." Gertie answered.

"Pookie, you're fired. Arnold and Wolfgang are my new campaign managers." Phil proclaims. "Now give me a good slogan."

"Vote for Phil or else!" Wolfgang says forcefully.

"Good! Finally someone is taking this seriously." Phil says happily.

"Grandpa…" Arnold says with a sigh.

**A/N and that's the end of that chapter! Wow I'm sorry guys I was not planning to be away from this story for so long! I'm usual good with juggling stories especially really popular ones but I guess I got to side tracked by something new I'm working on! (Unfortunately I'm a slave to my muse I go wherever it takes me and lately it's been elsewhere) Anyway sorry to anyone who's been waiting a while! If anyone noticed I cutoff the scene with Connie and Marie because well...couldn't keep it there. It's really amazing what shows can get away with! Please read and review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter! I want to thank Kryten for reviewing last chapter. This chapter includes the episode Chocolate Boy and let me tell this chapter will be…**

**I own nothing but the plot**

**Wolfgang pov**

It was recess time at P.S. 118 and currently Wolfgang was looking for the other fifth graders so that they could play some kickball. "Where are those stinkin' meatheads?" It wasn't as if the playground was huge the other fifth graders had to be around here somewhere.

"Look I'm just sayin that things aren't running like they used to is all." A voice says gaining Wolfgang's attention.

He turns in the direction of the voice and finally notices the other fifth graders huddled up together discussing something much to Wolfgang's confusion after all he didn't remember calling a meeting to order.

"We've got to start thinking about a replacement." The voice a boy name Bobby continued to say. "We've got to face facts, Wolfgang just isn't tough anymore."

"What did you say?" Wolfgang all but growls causing the other fifth graders to almost jump.

"W-Wolfgang?! Hey didn't see you t-there." Bobby stutters as Wolfgang glared down at him.

"You think I'm not tough anymore Bobby?" Wolfgang asked pulling the other boy up by his shirt. "Is that what I'm hearin'?"

"I-It's not that you not tough W-Wolfgang it's just that-" Bobby begins to explain still stuttering nervously.

"You don't have the same edge anymore." Edmund adds in.

"Excuse me?" Wolfgang questions dropping Bobby on the ground to turn his glare on Edmund.

"Think about it Wolfgang you've changed." Edmund announces. "It was one thing when Nadine became your girlfriend but ever since Arnold became your cousin you've gone soft."

"Soft?" Wolfgang repeats in a shocked tone while the other fifth graders nod in agreement.

"You used to be the terror of the playground, now you hardly even shove these wimpy shrimps." Mickey adds in. "And they are starting to take notice."

"Not to mention that you don't hang around us fifth graders anymore." Edmund states bitingly. "You're either with your girlfriend or your cousin."

"And so what?!" Wolfgang demands forcefully.

"So they've turned you into a good-two shoes who lets the lower classmen walk all over ya." Joey tells Wolfgang. "And that's not the image the rest of us want. The lower class used to hide in fear from us and now they hesitate to hand over their lunch money _HESITATE _can you believe that?!"

"You're supposed to be the leader Wolfgang, the toughest kid in the fifth grade." Edmund says. "If you can't be that anymore then we need to find someone else to takeover."

"Hey I am now and always will be the toughest kid in the fifth grade." Wolfgang says defensively. "The toughest kid in school even!"

"Then prove it." Edmund challenged.

"I will!" Wolfgang proclaims forcefully, before setting his sights on the children of the playground. Now normally Wolfgang would have just randomly trip or shove a bunch of little kids but this time it wouldn't be enough. To really get the other fifth graders to not see him as soft anymore he'd have to find some kid with a serious weakness that he could torment them with. The first person that came to mind was Helga of course he knew her secret and if he timed it just right he could probably catch her while she's giving one of her long winded monologues about Arnold. The downside to doing that of course was that it would embarrass his cousin just as much as it would embarrass the one eyebrow bully so that was out of the question.

"Chocolate, chocolate got to find chocolate." The sound of Chocolate boy crawling around the ground could suddenly be heard.

"Oh this is almost too easy." Wolfgang says to himself with a smirk Chocolate Boy would be an easy target he was already basically the school's personal chocolate clown. "Look at him he's not even eating anything just licking all those wrappers!"

"He's like a hungry dog! He'll eat anything." Edmund comments suddenly standing next to Wolfgang.

"Not anything, idiot-just any kind of chocolate." Wolfgang states before walking over to Chocolate Boy. "Yo, Chocolate Boy! You want some more chocolate?" Wolfgang asked while waving a chocolate bar in front of the younger boy's face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah more chocolate, yeah!" Chocolate Boy nods excitedly.

"If you want a chocolate bar you have to hop up and down." Wolfgang orders.

"On one foot." Edmund adds once Chocolate Boy began to follow Wolfgang's instructions.

"Now run around and bark like a dog. Go!" Wolfgang demands and laughs when the younger boy does what he asked, Chocolate Boy even takes the chocolate bar like a dog would a treat. "Good Doggie!"

"I have another idea." Edmund says before whispering something into Wolfgang's ear.

"Ah, good one." Wolfgang said before turning back to Chocolate Boy. "Now Chocolate Boy listen up, I got a ten pound bag of chocolate at home."

"Oh, ten pounds! Ten pounds of chocolate!" Chocolate Boy says in excitement.

"Yeah, and I'll give you that chocolate." Wolfgang states.

"Yeah, give me it!" Chocolate Boy repeats his mouth already watering at the thought of getting all that chocolate.

"But first you have to go two weeks without eating any chocolate." Wolfgang proclaims much to Chocolate Boy's horror.

"No chocolate! None?" Chocolate Boy said in dismay. "Two week!"

"Right, but then ten pounds of chocolate." Wolfgang reminds the younger boy.

"Imagine him with no chocolate, Wolfgang. He'll lose his mind." Edmund comments with a laugh. "He'll tear he's eyes out. He can't do it."

"I'll do it!" Chocolate Boy states with determination much to Wolfgang and Edmund's shared amusement.

"Hey Mickey get over here!" Wolfgang says calling the shortest fifth grader over to where he was standing. "I got a job for you. You tail Chocolate Boy, make sure he doesn't eat any chocolate none at all for two weeks, got it?" Wolfgang questions Chocolate Boy again who nods his head. " Good now, get out of here! No Chocolate!" Wolfgang said while pushing Chocolate Boy away. "Oh, and Mickey, our usual fee."

"Glad to have you back to normal Wolfgang." Edmund states after Mickey had followed after Chocolate Boy.

"Told you I wasn't soft." Wolfgang exclaims punching Edmund on his shoulder. "No chocolate for two weeks is going to drive that kid even crazier than he already is!"

**Arnold pov**

"You want to stop eating chocolate?" Arnold asked the question again in disbelief as the younger boy paced back in forth in his room with restless energy.

"Yeah I really do." Chocolate Boy states as he continued to pace back and forth. "I need to get off chocolate. No more chocolate."

"But that's what you do…eat chocolate." Arnold reminds the younger kid whose identity was so entangled with chocolate that it was almost impossible to see the boy without chocolate. "That's your name 'Chocolate Boy'?"

"I know, I know but I need to get off chocolate." Chocolate Boy insists. "No more chocolate for two weeks. You're always helping people, Arnold. Will you help me?"

"Sure if that's really what you want?" Arnold questions the younger boy one more time.

"Yes, yes it is no more chocolate for two weeks." Chocolate Boy nodded in a jittery tone.

"Okay then." Arnold said finally agreeing to help Chocolate Boy. "How about we start tomorrow after school?"

"Okay, yeah that's a good idea." Chocolate Boy agrees nodding in agreement before running out of Arnold's room. "No more chocolate. No more chocolate, two weeks."

The next day at school during recess Arnold tells Gerald about the strange turn of events that he now found himself in.

"So yeah basically Chocolate Boy wants to not eat any chocolate for two weeks." Arnold finished explaining. "So I guess now I'm going to help cure him."

"Cure Chocolate Boy? Arnold, Arnold, Arnold. I know you've done some near miraculous things in the past: Helped Pigeon Man and Stoop Kid, found Mr. Hyunh's daughter saved Mighty Pete and freed that turtle from the aquarium, saved the boarding house and settled the teachers' strike. I mean that's quite a resume but get real! You will never get Chocolate Boy off chocolate."

"It'd be easier to push a two thousand pound boulder up an icy mountain." Stinky comments from the monkey bars.

"Or teach a goldfish how to play the clarinet." Harold adds in.

"Or fry an egg on the sidewalk on a hot summer day." Sid proclaims.

"Actually Sid, that is possible." Gerald informs him.

"Look I know it sounds crazy, but it really seems like Chocolate Boy wants to give it a try." Arnold states, and as much as this whole thing might seem unreal who would he be if he didn't try to help someone who wanted to change their life for the better.

"You're a bold kid, Arnold a bold kid." Gerald proclaims while shaking his head as the two of them walked away from the monkey bars.

"Or, or how about trying to make a cake on a raft in the river during a hailstorm." Sid tries to get in while the two boys were leaving.

"Show's over, Sid." Gerald states evenly.

**Cut to later that same day at Chocolate Boy's house**

Currently Arnold and Chocolate Boy were inside of Chocolate Boy's room getting ready to purge the whole room of chocolate, though said Chocolate Boy was making it very difficult wanting to keep his chocolate with him. "Come on Chocolate Boy, you have to give up _all _of your chocolate." Arnold reminds the younger boy as he held up a trash can.

Chocolate Boy decides to finally give in and starting with the chocolate on a rope that goes out of his bedroom window. Next the two moved onto the chocolates in his pillow and then the ones Chocolate Boy hid in the ceiling lamp. "Yeah that's, all of it." Chocolate Boy proclaims as he got back down from the ladder, just as he had gotten off the ladder his cuckoo clock went off showing another bar of chocolate. "I forgot that one." Chocolate Boy says sheepishly.

Once all the chocolate was removed from the room Arnold took the full garbage bin of chocolate outside so that he could throw it away. Chocolate Boy followed after him and nearly had a heart attack when he saw all his precious chocolate get thrown into the dumpster. "I know this seems hard right now Chocolate Boy, but believe me you'll be better off without it."

"Yes, yes can't have chocolate." Chocolate Boy says in a jittery tone as he walked away from the dumpster. "Must stay away. Can't eat chocolate."

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow." Arnold said as he watched Chocolate Boy walk back into his house but the younger didn't seem to pay him any mind. "This is going to be really hard." Arnold says with a sigh as he walked home.

On his way home to the boarding house though he ran into Wolfgang who had just been finishing up his oboe lesson for the day.

"So I heard you're going to help Chocolate Boy stay away from chocolate?" Wolfgang said with a bit of a smirk. "I know you like helping people football face but I didn't know you took on lost causes?"

"Chocolate Boy isn't a lost cause Wolfgang!" Arnold proclaims. "His chocolate eating is a problem it's always been a serious problem and now he wants to do something about it."

"And did you happen to ask him why he wanted to do something about it all of a sudden?" Wolfgang questioned with a smirk.

"I don't need to ask! It's obvious that he's trying to turn his life around." Arnold answers crossing his arm over his chest as Wolfgang laughed at him.

"Wow it is so amazing how you can be so smart and yet so dumb at the same time." Wolfgang states with a laugh as he continued on his way to his house. Arnold just shook his head at the older boy and continued walking towards the boarding house.

The following day Arnold began to see just how difficult it would be when he found Chocolate Boy passing out near a candy dispenser. "Chocolate Boy! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm very tired. I'm very…chocolate." Chocolate Boy exclaims before following asleep on the ground.

Four days later and Chocolate Boy wasn't doing very well and it took so much of Arnold's extra time just to keep the younger boy in line.

"How long has he been off chocolate?" Gerald asked during lunch.

"Six day." Arnold answered.

"Water, water it's real good and cold. I saw a funny TV show last night. A man was cutting a watermelon wearing a hat and he fell and kept on falling. And at dinner my dad told me about his first pet dog named Sporty and I'm trying not to think about chocolate." Chocolate Boy rambled to himself and an action figure under the two fourth graders lunch table.

"Six days huh?" Gerald states.

"And eight to go." Arnold says with a sigh.

On the tenth when Arnold was sure that things would start to get a little better, he found Chocolate Boy sitting outside in front of the school talking to the ants that were walking on the ground. And if that wasn't bad enough Chocolate Boy ended up licking some of the ants that were crawling on his hand much to the disgust of the other kids that were outside.

"Whillikers!" Stinky exclaims in shock.

"He's…he's…he's licking ants!" Harold proclaims while pointing in shock at the younger boy.

"How many days?" Gerald questions. "Ten."

"And four to go." Arnold says watching the younger boy sadly continue to lick up ants.

Yes the two weeks was difficult but with Arnold's help Chocolate Boy was able to pull it off much to the surprise of all his classmates who couldn't even remember a time where he looked so clean.

"Congratulations! You did it!" Arnold proclaims happily when he see Chocolate Boy the morning of the fourteen day the younger boy had gone without chocolate.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Two weeks, no chocolate. Have you seen Wolfgang?" Chocolate Boy asked in a jittery tone looking around for the older boy.

"I never thought you could do it." Gerald exclaims in disbelief just as Wolfgang and Edmund made their way over to Chocolate Boy.

"How about some chocolate, Chocolate Boy?" Wolfgang asked holding a big bag of chocolate behind his back.

"Chocolate." Chocolate Boy says in a dreamy tone.

"You're not going to break him down, Wolfgang." Arnold states sternly to his cousin. "He's a changed kid."

"Here you go Chocolate Boy, you won the bet fair and square" Wolfgang states with amusement while dropping the bag of chocolate onto Chocolate Boy's lap.

"What bet? What's going on?" Arnold asked in a confused tone.

"Didn't he tell you?" Wolfgang asked with a smirk. "I bet him if he didn't eat any chocolate for two weeks, I'd give him a ten pound bag." He explained before he started laughing with Edmund.

"You really showed him." Edmund exclaims.

"I can't believe you!" Arnold says angrily to Chocolate Boy. "I followed you around for two weeks just because of a bet?"

"Yeah, yeah…two weeks, no chocolate." Chocolate Boy states with his mouth full of chocolate.

"But I thought you really wanted to quit." Arnold questions forcefully.

"I'm sorry, Arnold. I got to go." Chocolate Boy stutters as he leaves with the bag of chocolate.

"Well, win some lose some buddy." Gerald says with a sigh trying to comfort Arnold.

"Yeah, but I really thought he wanted to change." Arnold says sadly before turning to glare at Wolfgang. "And I can't believe you'd make that stupid bet Wolfgang?!"

"Hey don't get mad at me football face. I warned you two weeks ago but you didn't want to listen." Wolfgang glared back. "I mean seriously the kid's name is Chocolate Boy! He's never going to change!"

"Where'd you even get that much chocolate anyway?" Gerald asked.

"From the candy shop near my house the owner gave my mom a ton of it before he sold his building to that FYI or whatever company, since she used to buy supplies there for her catering job." Wolfgang says with a shrug before walking up the steps to the school.

**Normal pov**

The rest of that school day continued on as normal for the rest of the student body. By the time recess had come Chocolate Boy had already finished eating his ten pound bag of chocolate much to the amusement of Wolfgang and the other fifth graders.

"What, finished already? You're pathetic." Wolfgang scolds looking down at the younger boy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I need more chocolate." Chocolate Boy states eagerly holding up his empty bag.

"I'll give you more chocolate, but first you'll have to do a little dance for us." Wolfgang explains to the younger boy while holding a bunch of malted milk balls.

"Okay." Chocolate Boy agrees eagerly then begins to dance around like a monkey as the crowd chants 'Dance' and laughed at him, Wolfgang then starts throwing the milk balls on the ground and Chocolate Boy quickly dives down to pick them up and eat. He looks up and sees the other kids laughing and throwing chocolate at him and for the first time ever he feels humiliated by it.

Later on while crawling around a dumpster looking for the chocolate Arnold had thrown out, Chocolate Boy ended up looking inside of a broken mirror at first he sees himself but the image morphed into the fifth grade class laughing at him again before they turn into chocolate ice cream which quickly changed into a sad image of himself as chocolate ice cream. Horrified by this Chocolate Boy gets out of the dumpster and runs over to Arnold's house.

"Arnold, I need your help. I need to get off chocolate, no more chocolate." Chocolate Boy pleas with Arnold again.

"You realize Chocolate Boy, that we've had this conversation once before." Arnold states in an even tone. "Two weeks ago in fact."

"I know, but I'm serious this time." Chocolate Boy continues to plea as he started to cry. "I need to get off chocolate, I mean dancing for malted milk balls and digging in dumpsters. I'm like a clown, a chocolate clown. Will you help me, please?"

"Well…you didn't have another bet with Wolfgang did you?" Arnold questions forcefully. "Because I'm not going to waste my time again helping you win another bet."

"No I promise! I just want to get off chocolate." Chocolate Boy assures him.

"Okay." Arnold finally decides to agree.

The next day Arnold has Chocolate Boy tied to a chair so that the younger boy could watch a slide show about the dangers of eating too much chocolate.

"Some of this may be hard to watch." Arnold warns before the slide show could begin. "Ready?"

"Ready." Chocolate Boy said and so Arnold started the slide show.

The slide show starts with showing rotting teeth to breaking out in hives, and becoming sick and maybe even ending up in jail. "Sorry you had to see it. So, how does it make you feel?" Arnold asked once the slide show was finished.

"It makes me feel…it makes me feel like chocolate!" Chocolate Boy proclaims much to Arnold's disappointment. "I feel like eating lots and lots of chocolate."

Next Arnold decided to try to sweat out Chocolate Boy's need to eat chocolate by having him sit in a sauna.

"Boy, it's hot in here. Why we are we doing this?" Chocolate Boy asked.

"You need to sweat all the chocolate out of you and 'Make you pure to start a new life free from domination by your obsessive fixation'." Arnold answered while reading from a book.

"I don't know what that means, but it's really hot in here." Chocolate Boy proclaims while wiping away some sweat.

"Listen your obsession with chocolate is unhealthy. And if we work together, you can be free of your need." Arnold explains.

"Yeah, so how long do I have to be in here?" Chocolate Boy asked barely paying Arnold's words any mind.

After twenty minutes of being in the sauna Arnold and Chocolate Boy went back outside. "Now that you've sweated all chocolate out of your system. How do you feel?" Arnold asked once the two were outside.

"I feel great! Full of energy and good thoughts and…boy could I use some chocolate!" Chocolate Boy said much to Arnold's disappointment. "Do you have any chocolate?"

Next Arnold decided to try substituting chocolate with something else to get Chocolate Boy's mind away from his addiction.

"I thought you could try a chocolate substitute." Arnold explains as he brought a bowl of carob over to Chocolate Boy. "It's called carob, it's from a tree."

"Hey it's not bad." Chocolate Boy says while eating the carob. "It almost tastes like chocolate."

"Yep, you can eat all you want." Arnold says as the younger boy continued to eat the carob until Chocolate Boy started breaking out into a rash. "Okay…so you're allergic to carob. We'll just have to try something else." With that said Arnold moved onto carrots which didn't go over well with Chocolate Boy, neither did peppers or celery.

"So…you got anything else?" Chocolate Boy asked in a bored tone as he finished chewing on a celery stick.

"Well, there's these radishes." Arnold suggests while putting a bowl of radishes in front of Chocolate Boy.

"Hmm, these are okay. But they make me think about chocolate." Chocolate Boy says as he keeps eating the radishes much to Arnold's frustration.

"I guess we'll really have to get serious about this." Arnold says in a determined tone. "Come on, Chocolate Boy." He says as he drags Chocolate Boy away from the table in the kitchen. The two boys walk up to Arnold's room, Chocolate Boy was now seated on Arnold's couch with the bowl of radishes nearby. "Okay if we're going to get you off chocolate, we have to figure out why you're so obsessed with it." Arnold began to explain before taking out a watch. "This is a watch, I want you to watch it." Arnold then brings the watch closer to Chocolate Boy's face. "It goes back and forth. Watch the watch. Concentrate. Do you like chocolate?"

"Yes." Chocolate Boy answers in a wistful tone.

"Did you like chocolate when you were a little kid?" Arnold asked.

"Yes." Chocolate Boy answers in the same wistful tone.

"Who gave you chocolate?" Arnold asked. "Your mom?"

"Yes…No…No, she didn't." Chocolate Boy answers shaking his head.

"Your dad?" Arnold suggest.

"No, no, they said it was bad for me." Chocolate Boy explains.

"So who gave you chocolate?" Arnold asked.

"My nanny." Chocolate Boy answered in the wistful tone again.

"Did you like your nanny?" Arnold asked.

"I loved my nanny, and she loved me." Chocolate Boy tells him. "She took care of me real good, she was the only one who had time for Little Jojo."

"Little Jojo?" Arnold asked.

"My name is Jordan." Chocolate Boy explains much to Arnold's surprise. "She called me her Little Jojo, mom and dad weren't always there but she was. But then one day I came home from preschool and she was leaving. She said she had to go far, far away to a foreign land, called Delaware. She said goodbye, be good and be happy. Then she left. And then I went up to my room and ate chocolate a lot of chocolate."

"So it sounds like the reason you eat chocolate is because you miss your nanny." Arnold proclaims to the younger boy.

"Yes, Yes!" Chocolate Boy exclaims with tears in his eyes he throws himself at Arnold at this point. "I miss my nanny. I miss my nanny."

"It's okay that you miss your nanny." Arnold says gently as he hugged Chocolate Boy. "But eating chocolate is not bring her back."

"I know, I know." Chocolate Boy says as he continues to cry.

"She told you to be good and to be happy. What would your nanny think if she saw you now eating chocolate out of dumpsters and dancing for malted milk balls?" Arnold asked.

"She wouldn't like it." Chocolate Boy states sadly. "Because I'm not being good and I'm not happy."

"You can be happy if you stop eating chocolate." Arnold explains sternly. "I'm telling you this because I'm your friend. Do it for your nanny."

"I can be good." Chocolate Boy says in a hopeful tone.

"You can be happy." Arnold encouraged.

"I can be happy." Chocolate Boy says out loud.

"You don't need chocolate." Arnold continued to encourage.

"I don't need chocolate!" Chocolate Boy says in a strong voice.

"You're free!" Arnold proclaims.

"I'm free, I'm free!" Chocolate Boy shouts excitedly running out of Arnold's room and out the door of the boarding house. "Free of chocolate! No more chocolate."

Word had spread quickly around the neighbor and by recess the next day everyone had heard that Chocolate Boy was done with chocolate.

"That's right. I heard Chocolate Boy is done eating chocolate. Done forever." Stinky tells Harold.

"I can't believe it." Harold says in disbelief. "Is it true Arnold?"

"Ask him yourself." Arnold just tells Harold pointing out the no longer chocolate eating Chocolate Boy.

"Is it true Chocolate Boy, about you not eating chocolate ever again?" Harold asked the younger boy while Wolfgang and Edmund were approaching the group.

"Yep, no more chocolate." Jordan says happily. "I'm free of my chocolate habit."

"What are you talking about? Your names Chocolate Boy! Now eat chocolate!" Wolfgang says in a forceful tone while pushing a chocolate bar into the younger boys face.

"No, no…I don't want chocolate." Jordan says shaking his head at Wolfgang.

"Whoa, Chocolate Boy doesn't want chocolate? Pinch me I'm dreaming." Edmund says to which Wolfgang just shoves his friend.

"Well I guess miracles can come true." Gerald says with a shrug.

"Arnold, I really, really want to thank you for helping me." Jordan says thanking the older boy.

"No problem." Arnold says, and then gets a worried look when he sees that Jordan is still eating a lot of radishes. "Ah Chocolate Boy? You seem to really like those radishes."

"Yeah, I really like them a lot, a real lot." Jordan admits while still eating the radishes.

"How many have you eaten today?" Arnold asked.

"Only about two or three hundred." Jordan tells him.

"Maybe I should hold onto those for you." Arnold suggest moving to take the bag of radishes away from the younger boy.

"No, no I need these." Jordan says bringing the bag closer to himself. "I got to go, Arnold." And just like that the younger kid took off before Arnold could say anything else.

"Well I guess we're gonna be calling him Radish Boy from now on." Wolfgang says with a laugh having watched the whole exchange. "It least he's being healthier."

"That's not funny Wolfgang." Arnold says glaring at his cousin a bit.

"Get real football face all you've done is make him switch obsessing over chocolate to obsessing over radishes." Wolfgang counters glaring back.

"Well at least I actually did something to help instead of making him drive himself crazy! Now I better go talk to him before it goes too far." Arnold says running after Chocolate Boy so that he could get the radishes away from him while Wolfgang shook his head at his cousin.

**A/N and that's the end of that chapter. Now originally I was planning for this chapter to be a bit longer but I've recently gotten news that my step-grandmother is very close to passing away. So I decided to get this done soon since I will most likely not have the time to work on this or other fanfics for what might be the rest of the month. Obviously if I can find the time to update I will but for now I'm not sure. And the same rule appeals to other fics in case people here are reading more than one of my fanfics. Anyway that is all please read and review. **


	16. Chapter 16

**And I'm back with another chapter. I want to thank Cre8ivelybankrupt87 for reviewing last chapter especially since it was a very trying time. So as thanks this chapter will be the Arnold Visits Arnie episode only with Wolfgang, so I guess I should call it Arnold and Wolfgang Visits Arnie!**

**This chapter is also dedicated to Cre8ivelybankrupt87 who requested me to write this episode!**

**I still own nothing but the plot**

**Normal pov**

It was a sunny afternoon the sunshine from the kitchen window filled up the room as Grandpa Phil and Anna Fitzgerald were sitting at a table in the boarding house drinking tea and having a serious discussion. "I don't know Phil? This is very last minute and from what I remember the two only really…tolerated him."

"Trust me Anna, this will be good for the boys a couple of days away from the pressures of a fast-paced city will do wonders for them." Phil insisted.

"I still don't know it's a bit of a burden to put on his family, especially with the arguments that have been taking place with the two lately." Anna states shaking her head sadly. "It just feels like we're just moving their issues from here to somewhere else?"

"All the more reason for them to go it might be for the best since the boys aren't working out their issues here." Phil states in a somber tone. "The boys need a place where they can work out their problems, a place that's away from their friends. A place were neither of them can escape from each other for very long."

"Well you did say that Arnie's family lives in a small town up in New Hampshire, the kind of place where everyone knows everyone." Anna pondered out loud. "Still are you sure that-" The rest of her sentence was cut off by the sound of the two cousins arguing again.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Arnold's loud voice is heard all the way from the kitchen. "It is not a bad thing that I help my friends!"

"Please! 'Helping your friends' is just another way of saying I'm a stupid pushover!" Wolfgang counters back. "Even when you try not to be a pushover, you only end up becoming an even bigger pushover!"

"Well at least I'm not a brute!" Arnold yelled back.

"I'd rather be a brute then an enabler!" Wolfgang shouts back.

"That's enough!" Anna proclaims firmly catching the two cousins by surprise.

"Mom? Aunt Anna? What are you doing here?" The two cousins asked at the same time.

"You were right Phil, I guess we really have no other choice but to send them." Anna says with a sigh shaking her head.

"What are you talking about?" Wolfgang asked as his Uncle walked out of the kitchen.

"It will be fine the boys will only be gone a couple of days." Phil proclaims in a serious tone. "And who knows they might enjoy themselves."

"Who's going to be gone for a couple of days?" Arnold asked.

"I'll go call up Arnie's parents and get everything arranged for Arnold and Wolfgang's trip." Phil states much to the cousins shared horror.

"WHAT?!" The boys shouted at the same time.

"Mom, please tell me you guys are joking?" Wolfgang asked in a pleading tone.

"Grandpa you can't possibly be thinking what I think you're thinking?!" Arnold adds in disbelief.

"Now boys for the past few weeks you two have been at each other's throats." Phil begins to explain.

"It's getting so bad that the teachers are taking notice of your arguments on the playground." Anna adds in. "Not to mention around the neighborhood."

"Anna and I agree that maybe some time away from the city will help bring things into perceptive for you two. Help you get along again." Phil stated. "So this coming weekend you two will be going up to New Hampshire where Arnie lives on his family farm."

"A whole weekend?" Wolfgang questions in dismay.

"In New Hampshire with Arnie on a farm?" Arnold states in disbelief.

"But…but that cruel and unusual punishment!" Wolfgang whines. "How can you make us go to that town that's probably bizarre and full of Arnie people?!"

"Wolfgang that's not a nice thing to say about your cousin." Anna scolds her son.

"He's not a regular real cousin though?!" Wolfgang counters back.

"That's still no way to talk about him though." Anna continues to scold. "Now I have to get going. Phil please let me how much the bus ticket will be for Wolfgang." Anna asked as she grabbed her purse and began to walk towards the door. "Wolfgang tonight we'll pack for your trip."

"But Mom?!" Wolfgang tried to protest again but his mother was already out the door.

**Cut to later that same afternoon at Gerald's Field**

It was now four o clock and the fourth graders were all gathered together at Gerald's field getting ready for baseball practice.

"Alright people, I'm only gonna say this once so listen up." Helga proclaims forcefully while mindlessly tossing around a baseball in her hands. "Rhonda, I want you on second base. Harold you're gonna play catcher."

"Awww, I hate that stupid catcher's uniform." Harold shouts in dismay. "It makes me all sweaty."

"Harold, how many times do I have to tell you it's better to look good than to feel good." Rhonda states in a snobbish tone while brushing her hair.

"That's right lard boy, so shut up and quit complaining." Helga says forcefully. "Now where was I? Phoebe, you play left field. Stinko take the hot corner."

"Hot corner?" Stinky questions in confusion. "What in the heck is that?"

"What Helga is referring to is the third base position. The hot corner is simply a slang term which attempts to elucidate the high volume of balls hit in the general direction-" Phoebe begins to explain.

"Yeah. What she said." Helga interrupts while still tossing around the ball. "Anyway Geraldo, you're on first and Sid you take the right field."

"Right Field?!" Sid exclaims in dismay. "Boy howdy, that's the worst position on the whole field! I'm completely insulted."

"Stop overreacting Sid, and cool out." Gerald says in a calm tone.

"Lila, you're center field." Helga barks out to the other girl.

"I'm ever so certain that I adore center field, Helga." Lila said sweetly. "In fact it's my all-time favorite position."

"A huh, that just leaves Arnold. Looks like you're shortstop, Short Man." Helga proclaims finishing up only to finally notice that Arnold wasn't on the field. "Hey, where is the football head? I told him practice was at 4:00pm sharp."

"Hey guys." Arnold says as he finally makes his way to the vacant lot.

"Nice of you to show up, hair boy." Helga says in an annoyed tone. "Now get your scrawny butt to shortstop, pronto!"

"Actually Helga, I just came to say that I can't play baseball after all. Apparently my grandpa and Aunt Anna have decided that Wolfgang and I are going to visit Arnie this weekend." Arnold explains to the group.

"Arnie? You mean, your oh-so-interesting and likable country cousin. That looks almost exactly like you only much more attractive?" Lila asked with a dreamy sigh.

"That's one twisted version of the story." Helga states in a dry tone finally throwing the baseball to Gerald.

"No kidding. I mean no offense buddy, but have you forgotten how weird things get when Arnie's around? It's like a nightmare." Gerald reminds his friend.

"Oh come on Gerald, he's not that bad." Arnold tries to defend.

"Not that bad!" Rhonda exclaims in shock. "Arnold, the boy collects lent."

"And he's always counting food instead of eating it." Harold adds in.

"And he talks about gum." Sid points out.

"And let's not forget that phlegmy snort." Helga finishes while snorting herself.

"Face the music Arnold, your cousin is just dull as dirt." Stinky states.

"I'm afraid I have to concur." Phoebe says in agreement.

"Okay so maybe Arnie isn't perfect. At least he's better than Wolfgang right?" Arnold tries to reason.

"Not really." Gerald proclaims. "I mean sure Wolfgang is a bully but at least he has a personality, not a very nice one but he does have one.

"Okay so maybe his last visit wasn't great, it doesn't mean that things won't be better this time." Arnold suggests. "Anyway, good luck with the game. I'll see you guys in a few days."

"I think you're the one that's going to need the luck, my friend." Gerald states as Arnold walked away from the field.

The group doesn't take notice as Helga runs to hide behind the score board. "Oh Arnold, my most lovesome beloved. Whatever will I do without seeing your yummy oblong face for two whole days?" Helga says to her Arnold locket before rushing back to the field. "Alright, batter up!"

**Cut to the pond at City Park **

"I'm telling you its wrong! It's unfair! It's…it's the cruelest thing ever!" Wolfgang explains in a huff.

"A huh." Nadine said mindlessly as Wolfgang ranted about having to visit Arnie. Currently Nadine was walking through the pond searching for sink beetles as Wolfgang paced and ranted near the edge of the water.

"It's just not fair! Now my weekend is ruined!" Wolfgang continued to rant. "I had a baseball game to play and now my team is going to lose for sure without me there to win it for them!"

"Yeah that's too bad." Nadine continues on in her mindless tone as she used her net to swift through the water.

"Nad-ine? Are you even listening to me?" Wolfgang asked in a whiny tone. "Could you stop chasing stupid bugs for five minutes and listen to me?!"

"I heard you the first time Wolfgang." Nadine states managing to not roll her eyes at him. "You and Arnold have to visit Arnie over the weekend at his farm, you don't think it's fair. It sounds like your mom and your uncle are just trying to figure out a way to get you two to get along again."

"Way to take my side Bug Girl." Wolfgang said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey if you want a girlfriend that will just blindly agree with everything you say, then maybe you should go out with a country girl while you're visiting Arnie." Nadine suggests playfully. "Someone who will hang on your every word and is too dainty to even go near a bug."

"Yeah right, who could stand being with someone so boring?" Wolfgang said rolling his eyes. "Now I have to go home and pack so that I can 'shudders' visit Arnie."

**Cut to that night in Arnold's bedroom**

Arnold and Wolfgang were going to bed early as their bus would be set to leave for New Hampshire bright and early. And unlike the last time the two cousin had to share the same space neither were thrill to be around each other at the moment.

"I can't believe I'm gonna have to give up a whole weekend at _**your **_cousin's family farm." Wolfgang states glaring at Arnold.

"Hey it's not my fault that we're being forced to visit Arnie." Arnold agrees back. "The only reason that it was even suggested is because of you being such a brute for the past few weeks!"

"Me?! If anything the reason why we're going is because of you being such a pushover!" Wolfgang argues back. "You'd let every kid in the city take all your things, if they told you they needed them because they had a bad headache!"

"It's better than being mean to almost everyone and pushing people around!" Arnold counters back. "Caring more about how other people see you than trying to be a decent person."

"Yeah well-" Wolfgang starts to argue.

"Enough boys!" Phil yells interrupting the two cousins' argument. "Time to go to bed you have a long day ahead of you in the morning." With that said Phil turned off the lights and the two boys went to sleep.

_**Arnold's and Wolfgang's dream(s)**_

_**Arnold and Wolfgang had just gotten off of their bus, and the two city cousins found themselves in a country bus stop surrounded by cornfields on both sides of the road. **_

"_**Wow it sure is…big and quiet." Arnold comments as he looks around. "I wonder where Arnie is? He's supposed to pick us up?" **_

"_**Maybe he got lost in the field and was-" Wolfgang stopped talking when he suddenly heard rustling coming from the cornfield. "You don't think this is the kind of place that has blood thirsty kid eating scarecrows do you?" He asked in a nervous tone. **_

"_**I don't think so." Arnold says just as nervously. "I mean sure I've never been here and there's doesn't seem to be a single person around for miles but that doesn't mean we should be worried." The rustling though continued on until finally Arnie walks out of the cornfield. **_

"_**This might be worse than an evil scarecrow." Wolfgang whispers to Arnold who ignored his older cousin so that he could walk over and greet Arnie.**_

"_**Hey Arnie." Arnold says.**_

"_**Hey. "Arnie says in a deadpanned tone.**_

"_**So what have you been up to lately?" Arnold asked.**_

"_**Waiting for you two." Arnie answers with a snort.**_

"_**Sorry…Our bus was a little late." Arnold apologizes.**_

"_**Twenty-three minutes 'snort' I counted." Arnie replies. **_

"_**Not late enough." Wolfgang comments under his breathe. **_

"_**Anyway I brought you some of these little packets of peanuts from the bus station vending machine." Arnold explains as he handed his cousin the bags of peanuts. "I know how much you like to read the ingredients." **_

"_**Peanuts, cottonseed oil, salt." Arnie read out loud as he snorted. "Let's go." Arnie than walks back into the cornfield presuming that Arnold and Wolfgang would follow after him. **_

"_**They walked into the cornfield and were never heard from again." Wolfgang says in a gloomy tone much to Arnold's annoyance. **_

"_**That's not funny Wolfgang." Arnold says as he follows after Arnie. **_

"_**This is a horror movie." Wolfgang states evenly. "We are now in a horror movie." **_

_**Much to the city cousins' surprise when they walked through the corn maze they found Arnie standing nearby with a tractor. Ready to drive his two city cousins over to his house. As Arnie drove towards his house he explained in detail about the various things that the two cousins were seeing no matter how unnecessary it was. "That's my mailbox, and that's my lucky pile of dirt. And this, this is Abigail." Arnie explained stopping in front of a large dark grey slobby pig that snorted the same way that Arnie did.**_

"_**So I take it that this must be your house." Arnold states while looking up at the house.**_

"_**I was hoping that was the barn." Wolfgang says ignoring Arnold's glare as they followed after Arnie whom seemed to be unfazed by Wolfgang's comment. **_

"_**Yeah, come on." Arnie just says as he continued to walk up the stairs. "I'll show you two my lent ball collection." **_

"_**Great." Arnold says in a dry tone, he and Wolfgang follow Arnie up the steps to the front door where they are shocked to see a group of country kids that looked very familiar.**_

"_**Hi." The red headed girl says in a much too friendly tone while staring straight at Arnold.**_

"_**Hi." Arnold says in a shocked tone this girl looked an awful lot like Lila. **_

"_**I suppose you must be Arnie's oh-so interesting, likable and attractive city cousin. I've heard oh-so much about." The red headed girl says. **_

"_**Yeah…I mean, yes I'm Arnold and this is Wolfgang." Arnold answers while gesturing towards Wolfgang. **_

"_**Yes I see." The girl says giving a disinterested glanced towards Wolfgang before looking back at Arnold. "I'm Lulu."**_

"_**She's my girlfriend." Arnie states with a snort much to Arnold surprise. "And this is my cousin Lionel and his girlfriend Nadia."**_

"_**I do prefer to just be called Lion though." Lionel states to the two city cousins, both of whom are shocked at how similar he looked to Wolfgang. And yet at the same time like Arnie there was just something off about him.**_

"_**Welcome to our small little town." Nadia says cheerfully and again the two city cousins are caught off guard to how much Nadia looks like Nadine.**_

"_**Like I said before horror movie." Wolfgang whispers to Arnold.**_

**And that is the end of that chapter. Originally I considered doing the whole thing in this chapter but I think spitting it is a better idea so I can separate Arnold and Wolfgang's POV for this 'VISIT' Canon wise I've always thought the show took place in New York and what a lot of people don't often know is that there are some parts of the Northern States that are very well…country! Trust me when I say that it isn't out of place for a farm to be in New Hampshire. Anyway please read and review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**And I'm back with another chapter! I want to thank Kyten, Cre8ivelybankrupt87 and guest for reviewing last chapter. This one of course will continue the Arnold and Wolfgang Visit Arnie! I'm really going to test my K+ Rating today. So let's get to it!**

**I own nothing but the plot and my oc's **

**Wolfgang pov**

"_**Like I said before horror movie." Wolfgang whispers to Arnold. **_

"_**That's not nice to say." Arnold whispers forcefully to Wolfgang. "We don't know anything about them, they could be-"**_

"_**Let's go see my lint collection." Arnie suggests again, causing a frown to fall on Arnold's face. **_

"_**I'm oh-too-certain that these two city boys would much rather go on a jaunt about town. Than look at your ever-so-boring lint balls." Lulu suggested while batting her eyes at Arnold. "Am I right Arnold…and Wolfgang wasn't it?" **_

"_**I guess." Arnold says with a shrug. **_

"_**Great, let's go." Lulu says happily grabbing a hold of his arm and dragging him away while Arnie followed after the two. **_

"_**That Lulu, I swear I've told Arnie about a thousand times he needs a firmer grip." Lion states shaking his head. **_

"_**Firmer grip?" Wolfgang repeats back getting confused. "Why would he need a firmer grip?"**_

"_**Well, it's just like my Pa always said there's being polite and then there's being too friendly." Lion further explains. "But he also did say that, that football headed bunch were pushovers so you can't expect anything else from them. You know, but it is awfully embarrassing being related to him sometimes." **_

"_**Yeah, I totally get it! Back home I'm the toughest kid around and Arnold is just the touchy feely pushover." Wolfgang explains excitedly. "It's just so-" **_

"_**Annoying how passive he is?" Lion asked. "You try everything you can to toughen him up but it just doesn't take." **_

"_**Yeah." Wolfgang said nodding in agreement. **_

"_**Man I've been there! I swear it's that football head that's got that bunch all backwards." Lion says with a laugh. "Ain't that right Nadia?" **_

"_**Sure Lion, whatever you say!" Nadia says in a cheerful tone. **_

_**Soon the group of kids found themselves in the more woodsy part of town. Arnie breaks away from the group to count the number of berries on a tree leaving Lulu to explain where they were.**_

"_**And this is our all-time favorite swimming hole." Lulu explained her arm was wrapped up in Arnold's arm as she dragged him over. "All the kids gather here, in fact I'm oh-so-certain that I see our friends Stumpy and Fifi." She says pointing in the direction of other classmates.**_

"_**Gosh Fifi, I certainly do revere your new maillot." Stumpy tells his classmate. **_

"_**Mayo? What the heck's that mean, Stumpy?" Fifi asked completely confused.**_

"_**It's French for bathing suit." Stumpy explained. **_

"_**Oh." Fifi says and the two jump in the water with a loud slash. **_

"_**Now that's just weird." Wolfgang proclaims shocked by how similar and dissimilar Stumpy and Fifi looked to Stinky and Phoebe. **_

"_**What's weird?" Lion asked.**_

"_**Nothing they just look like some people I know." Wolfgang says with a shrug, he starts to walk around surveying the area. "My girlfriend Nadine would love this place, lots of bugs to catch. I kinda wish I had brought a jar with me so I could get her something." **_

"_**Bugs? Your girlfriend catches bugs?" Nadia asked in shock. **_

"_**That's awfully…unconventional." Lion says in an even tone.**_

"_**Yeah but she loves it! Catching and observing bugs, doing experiments." Wolfgang says fondly. "She's free spirted that way."**_

"_**Yes well I can't say that I understand being around someone like that." Lion says shaking his head a bit. "Like my Pa always says free spirted is just a fancy way of saying uncontrollable."**_

_**Before Wolfgang could question what Lion meant the sound Lulu screaming and a sudden loud slash from Arnold and Lulu falling into the swimming hole caught his attention. The three make it over just as Arnold and Lulu got out of the water. **_

"_**What happened? How did you guys fall in?" Wolfgang asked.**_

"_**Oh, I'm afraid I was being oh-so-clumsy and I tripped." Lulu explained in a clearly fake innocent tone. "I'm just sorry that I dragged poor Arnold down with me." **_

"_**That's alright Lulu." Arnold says shrugging it off. "It was an accident after all." Arnold held out his arm for Lulu which she happily took.**_

_**The two walked off already going on their merry way as if nothing had happened. "See what I mean, its disrespectful is what it is! There's being polite and there's being too friendly." Lion mutters as he follows after Arnie, Lulu and Arnold with Nadia keeping pace with Lion. **_

_**Wolfgang hung back letting the words sink in, Lulu has been very touchy feely with Arnold since they got there especially for a girl that was already seeing someone. And surprisingly Arnold wasn't keeping a respectable distance but then again Arnold was on the more naïve side, he didn't even realize that he had a stalker back home who was in love with him. It probably didn't help that Lulu looked a lot like Lila. "I'll talk to him later get him to back off a bit." **_

**Arnold pov**

"_**Like I said before horror movie." Wolfgang whispers to Arnold. **_

"_**That's not nice to say." Arnold whispers forcefully to Wolfgang. "We don't know anything about them, they could be-"**_

"_**Let's go see my lint collection." Arnie suggests again, causing a frown to fall on Arnold's face. **_

"_**I'm oh-too-certain that these two city boys would much rather go on a jaunt about town. Than look at your ever-so-boring lint balls." Lulu suggested while batting her eyes at Arnold. "Am I right Arnold…and Wolfgang wasn't it?" **_

"_**I guess." Arnold says with a shrug. **_

"_**Great, let's go." Lulu says happily grabbing a hold of his arm and dragging him away while Arnie, Lion, Nadia and Wolfgang followed after the two. **_

_**Soon the group of kids found themselves in the more woodsy part of town. Arnie breaks away from the group to count the number of berries on a tree leaving Lulu to explain where they were.**_

"_**And this is our all-time favorite swimming hole." Lulu explained her arm was wrapped up in Arnold's arm as she dragged him over. "All the kids gather here, in fact I'm oh-so-certain that I see our friends Stumpy and Fifi." She says pointing in the direction of other classmates and Arnold is shocked by how much the two other kids look and somehow don't look like Stinky and Phoebe back home.**_

"_**Gosh Fifi, I certainly do revere your new maillot." Stumpy tells his classmate. **_

"_**Mayo? What the heck's that mean, Stumpy?" Fifi asked completely confused.**_

"_**It's French for bathing suit." Stumpy explained. **_

"_**Oh." Fifi says and the two jump in the water with a loud slash.**_

_**While Arnold was looking at Stumpy and Fifi, Lulu let out a sudden scream as she lost her balance and was now tipping over towards the water. As she was falling she grabbed a hold of Arnold's arm and pulled him down with her.**_

"_**Lulu are you okay?" Arnold asked in a worried tone once he resurfaced.**_

"_**I'm oh-so-certain that I'm fine." Lulu said quickly resurfacing herself. "But I'd be a lot better, if you'd agreed to meet me later for an ever-so private swim." **_

"_**Excuse me?" Arnold asked confused and a feeling uncomfortable with Lulu's sudden flirting especially with the way her fingers touching him so intimately. **_

"_**Perhaps are around 8:30 when Arnie's asleep." Lulu asked suggestively. **_

"_**But you're Arnie's girlfriend." Arnold states in disbelief at Lulu's behavior, he quickly moves to get out of the water and sees Wolfgang, Lion and Nadia are looking at him in confusion.**_

"_**What happened? How did you guys fall in?" Wolfgang asked.**_

"_**Oh, I'm afraid I was being oh-so-clumsy and I tripped." Lulu explained in a clearly fake innocent tone. "I'm just sorry that I dragged poor Arnold down with me." **_

"_**That's alright Lulu." Arnold says trying to shrug it off. "It was an accident after all." **_

"_**Well let's get going. There's oh-so-much more to see." Lulu says excitedly batting her eyes at Arnold. **_

"_**Right, there's still the corner store, the playground, the movie theatre." Nadia says excitedly. "And you've got to meet all of our friends! First there's Shanna she's basically a carnivore, then there's Elijah he's like the luckiest kid in town, then there's-"**_

"_**Oh great she's talking again." Wolfgang whispers in an annoyed tone. **_

"_**What's wrong? Nadia is just telling us about their friends." Arnold asked hanging back with Wolfgang away from the group. **_

"_**Please Arnold have you heard her? She's like a complete motor mouth!" Wolfgang proclaims. **_

"_**Oh I didn't know." Arnold says. "Actually now that I think about it, I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to anyone besides Lulu. She keeps holding onto my arm and dragging me places and…well while we were in the water she-" **_

"_**Arnold!" Lulu shouts before he could finish his sentence. "Hurry up now! There's oh-so-much more to see today!"**_

**Wolfgang pov**

_**The group of kids were now walking towards a local corner store, apparently this was social hotspot for the small town. **_

"_**This is our oh-so-quaint-country store." Lulu explains as the group walks inside of the building. "And look, there's Gerard and Kid. Two more of our ever-so- colorful classmates." **_

"_**II cents?!" Gerard yells in dismay. "Boy howdy, that's completely outrageous! It's unacceptable." **_

"_**Quit overreacting Gerard and cool out." Kid just says to the boy calmly.**_

"_**And it keeps getting weird." Wolfgang whispers to himself. **_

"_**One, two, three-" Arnie says in a deadpanned tone moving from the group to count the gumballs in the gumball machine. **_

"_**Now Arnold, be a dear and get me some of that oh-so-delicious-looking apple butter, will you?" Lulu asked while moving away herself and Arnold away from the group. **_

"_**Sure." Arnold agrees happily climbing up a step stool to get the apple butter.**_

"_**That reminds me, my mom asked me to pick up some carrots for dinner tonight." Nadia says to Lion. "Do you mind if I go over and grab a bag?" **_

"_**I suppose that's fine just be quick about it. So no talking to anyone besides the cashier." Lion says calmly. "Remember there's being polite and there's being too friendly."**_

"_**I know Lion, I'll be quick." Nadia says quickly running over to another part of the store. **_

"_**You sure do say that a lot." Wolfgang comments with a frown. "And what's wrong with her talking to a friend if she sees them?" **_

"_**I'm surprised with you Wolfgang, you said you had a girlfriend right? Don't you have rules?" Lion asked with a raised eyebrow. **_

"_**Rules? Why would I need rules?" Wolfgang questioned forcefully. **_

"_**Well just look at how Lulu is acting right now." Lion pointed out, and Wolfgang finally took notice of his cousin seemingly in a tickle fight with Lulu his other cousin's girlfriend. "See that's why there has to be rules, girls are easily swept away by something new. But like Pa always says a firm hand will keep them in place." **_

_**Wolfgang had to admit that this did look bad, there was clearly something going on between Arnold and Lulu. And Arnie was just standing at the gumball machine counting gumballs, having seen enough Wolfgang pulls Arnold aside away from Lulu so that he could speak to him. **_

"_**Hey Wolfgang, what do you think you're doing?!" Arnold asked in an annoyed tone. **_

"_**What am I doing?" Wolfgang counters back forcefully. "What are you doing? Having a tickle fight with Lulu in the middle of the store? She's Arnie's girlfriend remember?!" **_

"_**Yeah so what? I'm just having fun!" Arnold says in a huff. "Besides when Arnie came to visit us he stole Lila away it's only fair!" **_

"_**That's not the same thing!" Wolfgang almost yells wanting to knock some sense into his cousin. "Lila never liked you liked you so you two weren't together but Lulu is Arnie's girlfriend! And he's your cousin you can't steal Lulu!"**_

"_**Relax, I'm only having fun it's not that big of a deal." Arnold says dismissing his older cousin's concern and walking away from him whom was frowning at him, Wolfgang did not like what was going on with Arnold.**_

"_**I'm all set Lion." Nadia says returning with a bag.**_

"_**Did you talk to anyone besides the cashier? Lion asked her. **_

"_**No Lion, and I was only polite not too friendly." Nadia says sheepishly.**_

"_**Good job Buttercup." Lion said nodding his head in approval, and the frown on Wolfgang's face deepened even more. **_

**Arnold pov**

_**The group of kids were now walking towards a local corner store, apparently this was social hotspot for the small town. Lulu was still hanging on to Arnold's arm which was making him increasingly more uncomfortable. **_

"_**This is our oh-so-quaint-country store." Lulu explains as the group walks inside of the building. "And look, there's Gerard and Kid. Two more of our ever-so- colorful classmates." **_

"_**II cents?!" Gerard yells in dismay. "Boy howdy, that's completely outrageous! It's unacceptable." **_

"_**Quit overreacting Gerard and cool out." Kid just says to the boy calmly. **_

"_**One, two, three-" Arnie says in a deadpanned tone moving from the group to count the gumballs in the gumball machine. **_

"_**Now Arnold, be a dear and get me some of that oh-so-delicious-looking apple butter, will you?" Lulu asked while moving away herself and Arnold away from the group. **_

"_**Sure." Arnold agrees climbing up a step stool to get the apple butter, as soon as he got up on the step stool though Lulu started tickling him. "Lulu, what are you doing?!" **_

"_**I'm oh-so-certain that I'm tickling you tummy Arnold." Lulu proclaims while wiggling her fingers. **_

"_**Well don't." Arnold says forcefully. **_

"_**But I can't help it Arnold, I like you like you." Lulu just says batting her eyes at him.**_

"_**But what about Arnie?" Arnold asked.**_

"_**Thirteen, Fourteen, fifteen (snort)" Arnie says out loud still counting the gumballs. **_

"_**I'm ever-so-certain that Arnie just isn't as charismatic as you Arnold." Lulu says batting her eyes at him again. **_

"_**Excuse me." Arnold says in a hurried tone, all but running over to Wolfgang. "Wolfgang can I talk to you for a minute?" He quickly pulls his older cousin aside and starts spilling his guts. "Wolfgang I have a serious problem. Lulu likes me likes me?" **_

"_**What?" Wolfgang questioned in disbelief.**_

"_**She's gotten way too…invasive twice already." Arnold continues to explain. "And no matter how many times I remind her that she's Arnie's girlfriend she just won't stop." **_

"_**So Lulu has got her eye on you does she?" Nadia buts in suddenly causing Arnold to jump a bit. "Can't really say I ever understood why she was with Arnie in the first place. First she was dating this older boy named Rudy but then he graduated, then there was Stumpy's older brother Lumpy, but rumor has it that Lumpy caught her making eyes at Mario and then-"**_

"_**Just tell her that you don't feel the same way." Lion says cutting off Nadia.**_

"_**I've already tried that." Arnold spats in a frustrated tone. "I even keep reminding her that she's Arnie's girlfriend!" **_

"_**You just have to keep at it she'll listen to you eventually." Lion proclaimed. "As long as you stay positive about this it will all work out." With that said Lion and Nadia walked away from the two city cousins. **_

"_**Stay positive? How is that going to help?" Arnold asked out loud with a frown. **_

"_**Well they know Lulu best." Wolfgang says with a shrug. "Maybe it will work." **_

**Wolfgang pov**

"_**Well, here it is our ever-so-charming country movie theatre." Lulu says excitedly to the group. **_

"_**Rhoda, you dribbled on your shirt again!" Harry says in forcefully.**_

"_**So?" Rhoda asked with a raised eyebrow.**_

"_**So you look like a giant slob. It's embarrassing." Harry said in a stuck up tone. **_

"_**How many times do I have to tell you Harry, I don't care what I look like." Rhoda states walking away from her classmate. **_

"_**Okay so this one is a more interesting change up then weird." Wolfgang says to himself. **_

_**It was now nighttime and the group of kids were inside of the only movie theatre, they had all agreed to watch Evil Twin 3 and were buying snacks until the movie started.**_

"_**I'm gonna go get some gum." Arnie announces with a snort. "Plain-flavored gum." **_

"_**Okay so besides the swimming hole, the country store and the movie theatre. What else do you guys like to do around here?" Wolfgang asked once Arnie had walked away. **_

"_**Well we have the playground to have pick-up games for football, baseball, soccer." Lion begins to explain. "And me and my best friend Edwin like to race our tractors!" **_

"_**What about you Nadia?" Wolfgang innocently asked. **_

"_**Oh, I like to watch Lion play football, baseball and soccer with his friends." Nadia said. "And of course I watch the tractor races!" **_

"_**So you don't play any of those games yourself?" Wolfgang asked with a raised eyebrow. "Or even have other hobbies." **_

"_**Nadia is a delicate girl Wolfgang." Lion says in a forcefully narrowing his eyes at Wolfgang. "It's better if she just watches and cheers for me of course. Now if you'll excuse us we've got to go buy some popcorn." They walk away Lion more or less dragging Nadia away with him. **_

_**Wolfgang frowns and decides to look for Arnold but only sees Arnie counting some malted milk balls. Wolfgang starts looking around for Arnold and Lulu and spots them sneaking to a corner away from the main lobby. **_

"_**You know Arnold, I'm oh-so-certain that I'd ever-so- like to give you something sweet." Wolfgang hears Lulu say as he walked closer to the two.**_

"_**You know I think that having something sweet is a good idea." Wolfgang hears Arnold say just as the two came into view. **_

"_**Arnold?!" Wolfgang yells in shock catching the two fourth graders about to kiss. "What do you think you're doing?" **_

"_**Do you mind Wolfgang?!" Arnold asked in an annoyed tone. "We're kinda busy right now!" **_

"_**But she's Arnie's girlfriend?!" Wolfgang reminds him forcefully. "And in case you've gotten you're only nine!" **_

"_**Oh Arnold, I'm just-so-certain that your older cousin is just-oh-too- square." Lulu says with a laugh. **_

"_**Excuse me?" Wolfgang said glaring at Lulu. **_

"_**Just ignore him Lulu." Arnold says in a dismissing tone. **_

"_**Go ahead and ignore me football face, just don't come crying to me when Arnie figures out what you're doing." **_

"_**Please, Arnie is a pushover." Arnold proclaimed in a smug tone. "It's not my fault if he lets people walk all over him and take his things." **_

"_**Since when do **__**you **__**think like that?" Wolfgang questioned completely shocked by Arnold's behavior. **_

"_**Since it's getting me what I want!" Arnold said happily, a twisted looking spreading across his face. "For once I'm not going to worry about other people's stupid feelings! The only thing that matters is me!" With that said Arnold and Lulu left a completely shocked Wolfgang alone in that corner. **_

**Arnold pov**

"_**Well, here it is our ever-so-charming country movie theatre." Lulu says excitedly to the group. **_

"_**Rhoda, you dribbled on your shirt again!" Harry says in forcefully.**_

"_**So?" Rhoda asked with a raised eyebrow.**_

"_**So you look like a giant slob. It's embarrassing." Harry said in a stuck up tone. **_

"_**How many times do I have to tell you Harry, I don't care what I look like." Rhoda states walking away from her classmate. **_

_**It was now nighttime and the group of kids were inside of the only movie theatre, they had all agreed to watch Evil Twin 3 and were buying snacks until the movie started.**_

"_**I'm gonna go get some gum." Arnie announces with a snort. "Plain-flavored gum."**_

"_**Arnold, would you like something ever-so-sweet as well?" Lulu asked suggestively while pushing Arnold towards a private corner of the movie theatre. **_

"_**Uh…Sure." Arnold says nervously as he was pushed back, once they were away from prying Lulu started to lean in towards his face with her lips puckered. "Lulu, what are you doing?" Arnold asked pulling away from her. **_

"_**I'm certain that I'm trying to kiss you." Lulu explains batting her eyes at him again.**_

"_**Kiss me?" Arnold repeats back in disbelief. "But you're Arnie's girlfriend…and we're nine." **_

"_**Oh Arnold, I'm sure that you're just oh-too-square." Lulu says shaking her head at him. **_

"_**That's it, I got to go get some air." Arnold says in a huff walking quickly away from her, Arnold was walking so quickly that he didn't notice Wolfgang until it was too late and he bumped into him. "Sorry Wolfgang. Wolfgang! I seriously need your help! Lulu just tried to kiss me!" **_

"_**Kiss you?" Wolfgang repeats back with a raised eyebrow. **_

"_**Yes! And I need your help." Arnold proclaims. "You're good at getting rid of people who annoy you, tell me how to get Lulu off my back!" **_

"_**Why don't you just explain again that you don't like her like her?" Wolfgang suggest. **_

"_**Wolfgang! I pulled away from her when she tried to kiss me. I can't get any clearer then that!" Arnold says in a huff.**_

"_**That is pretty clear." Wolfgang agreed. **_

"_**I don't know but I bet if you stay positive and keep at it, it'll work out eventually." Lion states entering the conversation. "It's just like how I was telling Wolfgang earlier, when you're positive things have to work out eventually." **_

"_**He's right Arnold, give it time and it will work out." Wolfgang says with an almost blank stare as he and Lion walked away from him. **_

**Wolfgang pov**

_**Wolfgang wasn't sure what was going on with Arnold but he was acting strange very strange. He was openly flirting with Lulu now, not even caring that Arnie was nearby. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and decided to walk out of the movie theatre. **_

"_**Oh, most luminous orb in the indigo sky, looketh you upon my ideal guy." Wolfgang hears a voice say before he could open the door. "Oh, all-knowing lunar sphere, taunting from above is the new football headed boy my one true love?"**_

"_**Geeze eyebrow did you follow us all the way here?" Wolfgang says with a smirk as he opened the door causing the girl behind it to jump a bit whom he realized wasn't Helga. "Sorry, but you really shouldn't be standing this close to the door." **_

"_**Yeah, I guess you're right." The blonde girl says sheepishly. "I was just so suddenly inspired you know? By a football headed prince, but of course Lulu got to him first as she always does." **_

"_**Do you mean Arnie or Arnold?" Wolfgang asked. **_

"_**Is that the new of my angel, Arnold a name so true must have been gifted from the gods themselves." The blonde girl said with a dreamy sigh.**_

"_**I'm pretty sure my aunt just named him after her father." Wolfgang says with a smirk. "Leave it to football face to have another poetry loving stalker." **_

"_**What was that?" The blonde girl asked seemingly breaking out of a trace. **_

"_**What did you say your name was again?" Wolfgang just said. "I'm Wolfgang." **_

"_**Hilda, nice to meet." Hilda told him. **_

"_**So were you planning on hanging in the background watching my cousin from afar?" Wolfgang asked. **_

"_**What else can I do?" Hilda says with a sigh. "I can't match up to Lulu she's a country darling and I'm just plain old Hilda." **_

"_**That doesn't matter to someone like Arnold." Wolfgang proclaimed. "As long as you're being your real true and honest self he'll like you." **_

"_**Really?" Hilda asked hopeful. **_

"_**Yeah, it's kind of his thing you know." Wolfgang said encouragingly. "Besides you've got to be better to talk to then Arnie, Lulu, Nadia or Lion." **_

"_**Lion?!" Hilda repeats with a nervous look. "Lion is there too?" **_

"_**Yeah?" Wolfgang answered with a raised eyebrow. "Is that a problem?" **_

"_**Well it's just a rumor really." Hilda begins to say in a nervous tone. "This is a small town and all people sometimes let their imaginations get the better of them...he just hasn't been the same since his Ma…went away. And poor Nadia has to…deal with so much because of it." **_

"_**What happened to her? Lion's mom?" Wolfgang asked.**_

"_**Well you know some think she couldn't take it anymore and ran away." Hilda says in a still nervous tone. "But his Pa was always saying she was too free spirted and too friendly and then one day-"**_

"_**What's going on out here?" The sound of Lion's voice stops Hilda's story mid-sentence. "The movie is about to start Wolfgang, we came out to get you." Wolfgang turns to see that Lion followed by Nadia. **_

"_**I just needed some air and ran into Hilda." Wolfgang explains to the group. "Actually Hilda here wants to see the movie too!"**_

"_**I do?" Hilda questions.**_

"_**Remember you said you wanted to see if Evil Twin 3 actually connects with the story from the first two movies." Wolfgang said. "And I told you that **__**Arnold **__**would be really good at helping find any connections." **_

"_**Oh! Right yes, that's what we were talking about." Hilda said nodding in agreement. **_

"_**So then I guess we better get going before all the good seats are taken." Wolfgang said and the group walked back into the movie theatre.**_

**Arnold pov**

_**Arnold wasn't sure what was going on with Wolfgang but he was acting strange very strange. He wasn't being his usually self, back at home if someone was bothering him too much Wolfgang would demand that he got more forceful. Now he was acting so calm and passive about everything it just wasn't normal. Eventually Arnold decided that he needed some air walked out of the movie theatre. **_

"_**Oh, most luminous orb in the indigo sky, looketh you upon my ideal guy." So quick to make some distance between himself and the movie theatre that he didn't even hear the person reciting poetry. "Oh, all knowing lunar sphere, taunting from above. Wilst thou never guide me to my one true love?" It was just as that line was said did Arnold accidently knocked into the girl sitting on the ground. **_

"_**Hi." Arnold says with a smile.**_

"_**Hello." The blonde girl says from the ground. **_

"_**Do I know you?" Arnold asked. **_

"_**I don't think so?" The blonde girl says. **_

"_**I'm Arnold." Arnold says holding out his hand for her to shake. **_

"_**Hilda, nice to meet you." Hilda says while shaking his hand. **_

"_**Sorry I knocked you over." Arnold apologizes as he helped her get back up on her feet. **_

"_**Ah, it's not your fault. I mean I was the one sitting on the ground after all." Hilda says good-naturedly. **_

"_**Yeah ah, what were you doing exactly?" Arnold asked. **_

"_**Oh, you know just reciting some poetry." Hilda explains with a shrug. "You see, I was going to go see a movie but then I noticed the moon here and decided I'd rather watch it instead. It's just so inspiring, don't you think?" **_

"_**Yeah." Arnold said with a dazed smile. **_

"_**Anyway judging by how fast you were running away from the theatre, I'd say I made the right choice." Hilda states.**_

"_**Actually, it wasn't the movie I was running from; it's my cousin's girlfriend." Arnold began to explain. "She's completely crazy, she just tried to kiss me. And when I tried to get help from my older cousin Wolfgang, he started acting completely different." The sound of a sudden snort causes Arnold to flinch as he paused his story. **_

"_**Did you get your air?" Arnie asked in his usual deadpanned creepy tone. **_

"_**Hey Arnie." Arnold said turning to face Arnie not noticing the dreamy gaze that was now on Hilda's face. "I mean yes, I did get my air. And, well then I met Hilda here. We've been talking, and I just figured I might as well stay here with her. You know give you and Lulu a chance to be alone and it's not like Wolfgang needs me around since he's hanging out with Lion and Nadia. And-"**_

"_**And now he's ready to go back inside and I'm coming with him." Hilda interrupts suddenly pushing Arnold towards the movie theatre.**_

"_**What about the moon?" Arnold asked surprise at her sudden interest to see a movie. **_

"_**Oh, forget about it." Hilda says while dreamily looking at Arnie. "I suddenly have a whole new inspiration." **_

_**The now group of seven kids were luckily able to find an empty row so that they could all sit near each other just before the movie started. Although not even five minutes into the movie Arnold could feel Lulu trying to play footsie with him. **_

"_**Cut it out." Arnold scolded, but Lulu only giggled at his annoyance so he just turned to Hilda. "So Hilda, would you like an ice cream nugget?" **_

"_**Hmm, Oh! I mean…sure Arnold." Hilda says taking one from the box he held up in his hand, unknowingly smearing chocolate on her lips which Arnold wiped clean with a napkin. **_

"_**You want another one." Arnold asked holding up the box again.**_

"_**Actually Arnold, I think it's a little too cold for ice cream." Hilda says turning him down. "In fact, I think I'm going to move over there, you know where the air conditioning can't blow on me." She says before moving to the empty seat that was next to Arnie. **_

"_**So whatever should we do next?" Lulu asked trying to grab onto Arnold's arm again after the movie was over.**_

"_**Actually, I was thinking I'd head back to Arnie's and turn in early." Arnold stated evenly pulling his arm away from Lulu. "Hilda, do you want me to walk you home?"**_

"_**Home? But it's still early, Arnold." Hilda proclaims in a dreamy tone as she looked in Arnie's direction. "The night is young."**_

"_**Let's go on a hay ride." Arnie suggests to the group with a snort. **_

_**Arnold couldn't protest to the hay especially with the moon and the stars up above the group he was she a poet like Hilda would be inspired by the whole adventure. In fact even he was starting to feel inspired by the moon light's glow until he looked away and saw the look that Lulu was giving him. **_

"_**Oh please." Arnold muttered in annoyance before noticing a daisy by his feet. "Hey look a daisy, here Hilda."**_

"_**Thanks Arnold it's beautiful, only I'm kind of allergic to flowers." Hilda told him. "Why don't you take it Arnie? It'll match your hair." She said while putting the daisy in Arnie's hair. **_

"_**Thanks." Arnie said in a deadpanned tone. **_

_**Time continued to pass as the hay ride continued eventually Lulu yawned loudly than pretended to fall asleep on Arnold's lap. "Stop it Lulu, I know you did that on purpose." Arnold states completely annoyed but Lulu just pretended to keep sleeping even going so far as to snore a little. "Hey, you got a little straw in your hair." Arnold said when he turned his head to look at Hilda. "Let me get it for you." He says while reaching a hand towards her head. **_

"_**Uh…Don't be silly Arnold." Hilda stutters holding out her hand to stop him. "You'll wake up Lulu, I'll just have Arnie here take care of it for me." **_

"_**Kay." Arnie just says in a disinterested tone as he removed the straws from Hilda's hair. **_

"_**Wolfgang, could you please help me out?" Arnold turns to whisper to his older cousin. "I really like Hilda, and Lulu keeps getting in the way and-"**_

"_**Just stay positive and keep trying." Wolfgang just says with a dazed stare. "It will work out." **_

"_**No it won't!" Arnold almost yelled in frustration. "What's wrong with you? You don't act like this?!" **_

"_**This place makes you think differently I guess." Wolfgang shrugs while still having that dazed look in his eyes. "Stay positive keep trying." **_

_**After twenty more minutes the hay ride had finally stopped at a cornfield and the kids got out of the wagon so that they could walk around. **_

"_**Well thanks Arnold, I had a really great time." Hilda proclaims as they walked side by side. "Actually I don't think I ever had so much fun with a guy before." **_

"_**I'm so glad you said that Hilda." Arnold said with a smile. "I mean, after the air conditioning being too cold and well you being allergic to the flower I gave you. And the whole Lulu falling asleep on me thing, I wasn't sure how things were going. But now that I know how you feel, I might as well come out with it. I've never met anyone like you Hilda, and I really like you a lot." He finished saying while moving in closer to Hilda. **_

"_**Uh…actually Arnold, the guy I was talking about was Arnie." Hilda explains stepping back from him. **_

"_**ARNIE?!" Arnold says in disbelief. **_

"_**Well yeah, he's interesting and likable and attractive." Hilda continues to explain. "I couldn't help but go all goofy for him." **_

_**Arnold put his head down feeling disappointed and disheartened by Hilda's confession, when he suddenly hears rustling in the cornfield. For some reason now Arnold was all alone and so he went towards where the sound of the rustling was coming from. He parts some corn and finds Arnie standing there snorting which causes him to jump back.**_

"_**I realize why you came here Arnold." Arnie says while walking towards his cousin. "So you can steal my girl. And now…now you're going to pay for it." **_

"_**I don't know what you're talking about." Arnold says defensively as he backed away from Arnie whom now had a twisted smile on his face, Arnold stopped moving back when saw a bunch of hands coming out of the cornfield. Arnold is able to duck away from Arnie just as all the children from earlier stepped out from the corn field chanting 'FIGHT'. Before Arnold knows it he's surrounded by all of Arnie's classmates. He looks to his left and sees Wolfgang, Lion and Nadia standing there. "Wolfgang you have to get them to stop!" **_

"_**Just talk to them Arnold, I'm sure they'll understand if you just keep a positive mind set." Wolfgang just says with a twisted look on his face. **_

"_**But they're out for blood!" Arnold panics as the group moves in closer to himself still chanting 'FIGHT'. "Wolfgang please I need you to act like yourself again." **_

"_**But this is what you wanted Arnold for me to be more encouraging right." Wolfgang's words were faded into the background as the kids moved in closer to Arnold.**_

"_**Fight! Fight! Fight!" Was the last thing he heard before Arnie closed in on him.**_

"NOOOO!" Arnold yells with a gasped as suddenly found himself in his own bed back at the boarding house.

"STOP!" He hears Wolfgang yell suddenly.

**Wolfgang pov**

_**The now group of seven kids were luckily able to find an empty row so that they could all sit near each other just before the movie started. Although not even five minutes into the movie Wolfgang notices Arnold and Lulu playing footsie. **_

"_**You need to stop." Wolfgang scolded with a glare, but Arnold surprisingly just glared back at him. "So Hilda, do you want an ice cream nugget? **__**Arnold **__**has a box of them."**_

"_**Hmm, Oh! I mean…sure yes I would love for **__**Arnold **__**to give me an ice cream nugget." Hilda says in a dreamy tone as she takes one from the box Arnold was holding in his hand, unknowingly smearing chocolate on her lips. "Gosh I seem to have smeared some chocolate, you wouldn't happen to have a napkin would you Arnold?" **_

"_**Uh…sure whatever." Arnold said throwing one in her direction.**_

"_**Thanks." Hilda said in a dejected tone. "Can I have another ice cream nugget?" **_

"_**Here just take the box and leave me alone." Arnold rudely says while throwing the box at Hilda's head, much to Wolfgang's surprise. "Why did you even bother to come here if you couldn't even pay for your own snacks?" **_

"_**Dude?!" Wolfgang said in an outraged tone.**_

"_**What?!" Arnold spat back at his cousin. **_

"_**That's rude football face!" Wolfgang forcefully said.**_

"_**Whatever she's your guest isn't she?" Arnold said turning to face the movie again. **_

_**Wolfgang didn't speak to Arnold again for the rest of the movie, he didn't understand why Arnold was being so aggressive lately. Even worse he had encourage Hilda to try and get Arnold's attention but he was too busy being stuck on Lulu. **_

"_**So whatever should we do next?" Lulu asked grabbing onto Arnold's arm again after the movie was over.**_

"_**Actually, I was thinking I'd head back to Arnie's and turn in early." Wolfgang stated even. "Hilda, do you need someone to walk you home? I'm sure Arnold would love to do it?"**_

"_**Home? Yeah right I'm not going anywhere Wolfy." Arnold says in a smug tone, while making eyes at Lulu. "The night is young as they say."**_

"_**Let's go on a hay ride." Arnie suggests to the group with a snort. **_

_**Wolfgang though annoyed with everything that had been going on that day didn't protest to the hay especially since Arnie and Lulu would have to sit together which could give Hilda an opportunity to win over Arnold. But even though the two nine year olds were seated away from each other they were still giving each other a look. **_

"_**Oh brother." Wolfgang muttered in annoyance rolling his eyes.**_

"_**Hey look there's a daisy at your feet Arnold." Hilda nervously says. "Would you like to maybe give it to someone?" **_

"_**Yeah, here Lulu this will look really nice on your head." Arnold says much to Hilda's disappointment. **_

"_**Oh Arnold, this is just oh-so-thoughtful." Lulu said with a giggle. **_

_**Time continued to pass as the hay ride continued eventually Lulu yawned loudly than pretended to fall asleep on Arnold's lap. "Lulu must be really tried, it's been a long day after all." Arnold says with a shrug while stroking her hair. **_

"_**Oh, look I seemed to have gotten some straw in my hair." Hilda says with a nervous laugh. "Arnold would you mind pulling them out?"**_

"_**Are you crazy? I can't move; Lulu is sleeping." Arnold said with a glare. "Besides you have two free hands can't you do it yourself?" **_

"_**Yeah I guess I could." Hilda says in a sad tone.**_

"_**Why don't you move Lulu to Arnie's lap?" Wolfgang suggests in a forceful tone. "Then you'll be able to help Hilda." **_

"_**Why don't you just mind your own business elf ears?" Arnold bitingly says back to Wolfgang. **_

_**After twenty more minutes the hay ride had finally stopped at a cornfield and the kids got out of the wagon so that they could walk around. **_

"_**Well thanks for trying Wolfgang, but it's clear that Arnold is never going to like me as much as he likes Lulu." Hilda proclaims as they walked side by side. "It was foolish to think that I ever stood a chance."**_

"_**That's not true Hilda you have just as much chance as anyone else." Wolfgang tries to reassure her. "My cousin is just an immature nine year old right now, he won't realize how dumb he's being until he's more mature you know when he's ten…although knowing that football face he might not be ready until he's eleven." **_

"_**I guess then all I can do is wait huh?" Hilda says sadly. **_

"_**Yeah I but-" The rest of Wolfgang's sentence was cut off when he suddenly heard a bunch of kids chanting 'Fight'. Wolfgang turns to see the kids from earlier suddenly in the cornfield surrounding Arnold and Arnie. **_

"_**I realize why you came here Arnold." Arnie says while walking towards his cousin. "So you can steal my girl. And now…now you're going to pay for it." **_

"_**Oh, so now you realize what was going on?" Arnold said in a smug tone. "Well I'm in charge around here from now on and you…you're going to be erased!" **_

"_**What are you doing football face?" Wolfgang asked as he ran over to his cousin whom now had a twisted look on his face. **_

"_**I'm finally listening to your advice elf ears. I'm taking a stand and not letting anyone get in my way again!" Arnold says with a deranged look in his eyes as the group keeps chanting 'FIGHT'. "No more of the Arnold that has to help everyone."**_

"_**Stop." Wolfgang says shaking his head. **_

"_**No more prefect helpful pushover Arnold." Arnold says while chuckling like a mad man. **_

"_**STOP!" Wolfgang tries to plea, as he tried to shake some sense into Arnold. "This isn't you!" **_

"_**No more of the old Arnold Shortman!" Arnold yelled his face turning monstrous. "From now on I'm one of them!" **_

"_**One of us!" The group starts to chant pulling Arnold away from Wolfgang. "One of us!" **_

"_**Stop. Stop! STOP!" Wolfgang yelled as everyone else kept chanting 'One of US'. "STOP!" **_

"STOP!" Wolfgang yelled out loud suddenly waking up and finding himself on the couch in Arnold's room.

"NOOO!" Arnold's shout was suddenly heard out of nowhere.

**Normal pov**

"STOP!" Wolfgang yelled.

"NOOO!" Arnold shouted. "Wolfgang? How could you leave me alone when Arnie was trying to kill me?!"

"What are you talking about?! You're the one that wanted to join those weird corn people!" Wolfgang counters back.

"Just what in tarnation are you two boys yelling about this early in the morning for?" Phil barges through the door causing both boys to jump a bit.

"Grandpa? Uncle Phil?" The two boys say at the same time. "We're still at the boarding house? WE'RE STILL AT THE BOARDING HOUSE!" The two cousins cheered excitedly.

"Well yes, I would have woken you boy up earlier but it turns out that a flood has made all the roads in Arnie's town unusable or something." Phil explain.

"Alright!" The boys said together high fiving each other.

"Well, I guess that's okay since the point of the trip was to get you two boys to get along again." Phil says with a chuckle as he walked out of the room. "Although it is disappointing that we won't be getting a refund on those tickets."

"I had the craziest dream last night." Arnold turns to tell Wolfgang.

"Well, it can't be any crazier than mine." Wolfgang states as he got out of bed.

"You were acting passive and your advice was always just 'to keep being positive' it really wasn't helpful when Arnie tried to kill me." Arnold explained as he also got out of bed.

"Well you wanted to fight Arnie and steal Lulu away from him." Wolfgang tells his younger cousin.

"What?! No way Lulu was so annoying and pushy." Arnold says shaking his head as he walked towards his door. "I only wish Hilda would have liked me."

"What?! You wouldn't even give Hilda the time of day, no matter how much I tried to help you see her!" Wolfgang states as he shuts the bedroom door behind him.

**A/n and that's the end of that chapter! Wow chapter took a while to do so I hope I got it right. Anyway Happy Holiday's see you next chapter year! And as always read and review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**And I'm back with another chapter! I want to thank DanteVirgil09, Kryten and Cre8ivelybankrupt87 for reviewing last chapter. Okay people I know that you've missed Nadine and have been wondering why she's taken a back seat in this story relax I promise this chapter will focus on mainly Nadine and Wolfgang. This chapter will have features from the episode 'School Play' which will bring up a subject matter that hasn't been fully explored yet. **

**I still own nothing but the plot!**

**Nadine pov**

It had started out like any other Monday for Nadine, the sun was burning high in the sky that morning a new reminder that the city was phasing from its spring time weather to hot summer. The days were already getting longer and the end of another school year was close at hand. Yes Nadine knew that the coming summer would bring in a lot of changes, only when the day started she thought that the changes would include simple things such as freedom from school for a little while, new bugs to collect at the park and of course the end to her time being a fourth grader. So of course when after lunch Mr. Simmons announced that their class would be performing Romeo and Juliet for the end of the school year play, she had no way of knowing the changes that this simple play would cause in her life.

"Oh Nadine, I really do hope that you get the part as my nurse for this play." Rhonda states as she reads over the lines for Juliet.

"Rhonda, you haven't even gotten the part yet remember? Lila, Sheena and Phoebe all got callbacks too." Nadine reminds her friend, though she really wasn't all that surprised with her friend's behavior. Rhonda wouldn't be Rhonda if she didn't just assume that the part was hers even though she had to undergo another audition.

"Soooo?" Rhonda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Soooo! What if one of them gets the part of Juliet instead of you?" Nadine asked knowing that Rhonda needed to be prepared for possible disappointment.

"Oh really Nadine, that is simply absurd." Rhonda just says rolling her eyes looking away from the script to face her friend. "The role of Juliet can only be brought to life by someone with unwavering stage presence, someone with endless beauty, pose and flare! In other words this role could only be done by yours truly."

"If you say so." Nadine said rolling her eyes at her best friend.

"You know if Mr. Simmons really wants this play to be a success he should consider renaming 'Juliet' into something that invokes the image of beauty like Rhonda, I mean it's just common sense and that name 'Juliet' is so last century." Rhonda says in a superior tone as the two walk back towards the auditorium.

"I'm pretty sure you can't ask for a name change." Nadine says trying not to shake her head at her friend.

As the two friends were walking they noticed a large group of boys from their class walking away from the auditorium grumbling and complaining loudly as they walked.

"It's just wrong, sick and wrong!" Sid exclaimed to the other boys.

"You said it Sid, there's no way that they'd ever convince me to do it neither." Stinky proclaims in a dry tone.

"Even I'm not crazy enough to do something like that." Curly declares. "And I've done a lot of crazy things!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Nadine asked as the two girls stood in front of the boys.

"We just found out that whomever plays Romeo and Juliet for the play has to kiss!" Eugene explains in dismay. "Like really kiss on the lips and everything."

"Really?" Nadine questions in surprise.

"It's disgusting!" Harold says with a sour look on his face. "No way you'd ever catch me kissing a girl!"

"The only reason a girl would even consider kissing a slob like you Harold! Is because she was forced to anyway." Rhonda says rolling her eyes at the group of boys. "I mean really guys it's Shakespeare, you'd think you could at least try to _act _mature about this. Come along Nadine, Mr. Simmons can't keep waiting for Juliet to arrive."

Nadine took a seat in the third row as Rhonda walked confidently to the stage so that she could wait for her chance to audition.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo?" Lila says as she reads the lines.

"Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or if thou wilt not…" Phoebe reads during her audition.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." Sheena says as she reads the lines.

"Romeo, doff thy name and for that name, which is no part of thee, take all myself." Rhonda says at the end of her performance which was better than the other girls though Nadine didn't want to admit that for fear that it would boost her friend's already swollen ego.

"Oh, that was terrific Rhonda." Mr. Simmons proclaimed while standing up. "All, all of you were very good, thank you. Well, now that I've seen all the Juliet's-" He stops hearing the sound of the doors swinging open.

"I'm here for the Juliet callbacks." Helga proclaims out of breathe as she ran towards the stage.

"Oh, ah Helga I didn't see you at the first auditions." Mr. Simmons states in a confused tone.

"I had a dentist appointment." Helga explains evenly. "Where do you want me?"

"Helga the truth is I've already made my decision." Mr. Simmons tells her gently, before turning back to the stage. "I'd like to have all of you play Juliet, but I can only chose one girl. Rhonda you will be our Juliet, Sheena, I'm awarding you the honor of first understudy. Phoebe, you'll be the second and Lila you'll be the third understudy." He finished explaining.

"Where does that leave me?" Helga asked in a forcefully tone.

"Well Helga, I appreciate the sudden interest and enthusiasm so I'm awarding you the position of fourth understudy for the part of Juliet." Mr. Simmons told her.

"What's that in English?" Helga asked forcefully.

"That means that in the unlikely event that Rhonda, Sheena, Phoebe and Lila are all for whatever reason unable to perform the part then you will play Juliet." Mr. Simmons explained.

"So what you're saying is if they all drop out, then I'm Juliet." Helga restates and in that moment Nadine knew that somehow her best friend wouldn't get a chance to perform as the famed Juliet in this play. Though it wasn't too surprising for the nature loving girl. If Arnold was going to play Romeo and there was a shared kiss on the line then no way would Helga allow anyone else to play Juliet.

"That's right, but I should caution you that the odds of all four girls dropping out of the play are pretty unlikely. I don't want you to get your hopes up." Mr. Simmons warns.

"Oh, I understand Mr. Simmons." Helga says calmly as she walks away from the stage.

Getting the role for Juliet had put Rhonda in a great mood, she was practically floating on air as the two friends walked away from the school.

"Isn't this fanatics Nadine, my first starring role on my road to mega super stardom." Rhonda proclaims with a dreamy sigh.

"It's just a school play Rhonda, no different than the other plays we've done before." Nadine says.

"Oh Nadine, with that attitude it's no wonder that you didn't get the role as the nurse." Rhonda said shaking her head at her friend.

"Fine by me I'd rather do the set designs than have to remember all those complicated lines." Nadine said with a shrug.

"Yes well memorizing the lines isn't going to be a problem for yours truly but ahem-" Rhonda paused for a second suddenly feeling nervous. "Nadine can I ask your advice on something?"

"Sure Rhonda." Nadine said turning to face her friend.

"Well…okay…I mean it's not that I don't think I'll do a wonderful job as Juliet after all I did beat out all the other girls for the role." Rhonda begins to ramble stopping to pace in front of Nadine. "And it's not as if I don't have my fair share of admirers but despite that I don't really have any idea what it's like to kiss a boy."

"I thought you and Harold-" Nadine begins to say.

"We agreed not to bring that up anymore." Rhonda interrupts with a hiss. "Anyway, you've been with Wolfgang for a while now so you must surely know a lot of stuff about kissing on the lips and with-"

"What?!" Nadine interrupts looking at her friend in shock.

"Oh Nadine there's no need to be coy, I mean I've seen you kiss his cheek and he kisses your forehead sometimes but that's clearly just a public appearance thing. By now surely you two must have kissed for real." Rhonda proclaimed.

"What?! No we haven't!" Nadine claims shaking her head in disbelief.

"But you guys have been together for so long?!" Rhonda nearly shouts in dismay. "You spend lots of time together, he walks you home almost every day! I mean come on Nadine how has it not happened already!"

"I don't know it just hasn't." Nadine replies in a quiet tone.

"That doesn't make any sense." Rhonda states shaking her head. "I mean who has a boyfriend and doesn't want to kiss him."

"So what if we haven't?" Nadine counters back. "Why is that even such a big deal?"

"Oh Nadine, even in a relationship you are still soooo naïve." Rhonda said still shaking her head at her friend. "Think about it Nadine, boyfriends and girlfriends kiss each other they just do. I mean you've see it in TV shows and movies all the time 90345, Madison's Residence, Sandra's Decision…I could go on and on but the point is couples in relationships kiss. It's what they do and when they don't well…usually not to long after they breakup."

"Breakup?" Nadine repeats back in a dreadful tone.

"Well yeah Nadine, when a couple doesn't kiss they don't stay together for very long." Rhonda explains as the two friends continued to walk home together. "I'd be worried if I were you Nadine, I mean the school year is almost over soon we'll practically be fifth graders and Wolfgang who's already an older boy will be a sixth grader. And if we go by how the sixth graders act now when they're in a relationship he'll expect more than a simple peck on the cheek eventually."

The rest of the walk home was silent as Nadine thought over what Rhonda had told her. It had never even crossed her mind that she and Wolfgang hadn't shared a proper kiss. She always felt that the amount of affection they gave each other was good enough as it was. The cheek and forehead kiss was nice and comfortable for her but what if Wolfgang wanted more? Like Rhonda mentioned before Wolfgang was almost a sixth grader and they certainly did a lot more than simple pecks on the cheek and forehead. As hard as it was to admit Rhonda might have a point about this subject after all, kissing was a thing that couples did. But was she ready for that step herself?

**Wolfgang Pov**

There were a few changes that are starting to take place in his life that Wolfgang knew wholeheartedly meant change was on the way. The near end of the school year was one of them for example and was one change he couldn't wait for. Freedom from most studies besides the occasional oboe lesson were just a few short months away. In a few months summer would be on in full swing bringing nothing but fun, fun and did he mention fun. And after summer was over he'd dominate over all of P. S. 118 from the highest office in the land as a sixth grader, he'd be feared by all grades, he'd answer to no one life was going to be good next year.

But first he'd have get through the rest of the current school year which again was luckily about to end in a few months. All Wolfgang had to do was get through the last few months left which shouldn't be that hard…in fact the very idea that it could be hard at all was the furthest thing from Wolfgang's mind until Arnold asked him a gut punching question out of nowhere after school that very day.

"Hey Wolfgang, I bet you and Nadine have kissed on the lips before so do you mind telling me what it was like when you first kissed her." His cousin had asked him that simple question just after promising to play the role of Romeo in the school play and Wolfgang for the life of him didn't know how to respond. And that was because he'd never kissed Nadine _that way _before, and he didn't even get enough time to come up with an answer anyway because soon he was surrounded by other boys from both the fourth and fifth grade classes (there may have even been some sixth graders nearby) and they were all waiting for his answer. It was in that moment that he realized that this advice was going to go beyond just helping his cousin. Sure a lot of kids had their crushes but between both grades he was the only boy that was in an active full blown relationship. He was the only one there who could set the standard for what the boys would expect which wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for the fact that he was just as clueless as them. So Wolfgang did the only thing he could think to do in that moment.

"It was great, it's takes a little while to get the hang of things I mean it's kinda awkward the first time but once you get used to it it's really easy." Wolfgang lied though he considered it to be a bit of a half-truth, sure the group of boys thought he was explaining what it's like to do real _lip kissing _but who's to say it didn't apply to the _forehead and cheek kisses_ he actually does with Nadine. The first time was certainly awkward since they had been arguing before he suddenly kissed her on the cheek and then she pushed him because she was so shocked from said kiss.

"Did you start using your tongues right away?" That question was asked by Stinky and it took all of his well-power for Wolfgang not to blush in embarrassment at that question.

"T-that's…I-It's kinda too personal to answer." Wolfgang stutters while clearing his throat hoping that the other boys hadn't notice. "Besides it's not like any of you meatheads need to know the answer to that anyway, none of you have girlfriends or anything and Arnold doesn't even have to do a 'real' real kiss. It's just a stage kiss it won't last longer than five seconds." With that said the large group cleared out leaving only Arnold behind and giving Wolfgang a chance to finally breathe easy again.

"I hope you're right about this Wolfgang." Arnold says in a nervous tone. "I'm under a lot of pressure with just the lines by itself, and kissing a girl on top of that makes it so much more nerve racking. I'm glad I could at least come to you for advice about this."

"Yeah well, you could have gone to Uncle Phil about this too." Wolfgang tries to not sound shaky as he said this. "He's got to have kissed Aunt Gertie at least once right?"

"Eww Wolfgang, I can't ask my grandpa something like that it's gross!" Arnold proclaimed with a shudder. "Besides you and Nadine have been together for a long time you're probable like an expert by now."

"I won't really say expert." Wolfgang said trying not to cough nervously.

"Well the point is that you know what you're talking about." Arnold states evenly. "Anyway I have to get home and start reading my lines for the play."

"Yeah, okay later." Wolfgang says with a sigh as his cousin walked away.

Now Wolfgang was left alone wondering how life had gone from just looking forward to summer to lying about kissing his girlfriend. Well not lying _**lying **_just…being more creative with the truth. Because the truth was he has kissed her…just on the cheek and forehead not the lips. Sure it was a different kind of kissing but it wasn't _that different _was it? Besides it wasn't as if he wouldn't know what it was like to kiss on the lips eventually right? Sure he hasn't even thought about trying that yet but that didn't mean that it wouldn't happen? But then again everyone seemed so sure that Wolfgang would know what it was like already so does that mean that he and Nadine should have kissed like that by now? He was well passed the phase where kids thought that all that kissy stuff was gross, and he'd be in sixth grade soon and some of the sixth grade boys did do real lip kissing with their girlfriends (even though they got in trouble with Principal Wartz if they were caught) did that mean that he should too?

These thoughts were on his mind the rest of the day which was something his mother took notice of during dinner that night. "You're really quiet tonight Wolfy is something wrong?"

"Just thinking I guess." Wolfgang says with a shrug.

"Well you look like you've got a lot on your mind." His mother says in concern. "Did something happened at school today?"

"Well ah-" Wolfgang paused as he thought carefully about telling his mother what was on his mind before speaking again. "See Arnold got the lead role in some play thing today."

"Oh." His mother just says waiting for him to continue.

"Yeah and in the play there's gonna be a scene where he has to kiss a girl and I mean like a real kiss on the lips and everything." Wolfgang continued on.

"Really now?" His mother says in an interested tone. "Which play is he in?"

"I think it's like Romeo and Julies or something?" Wolfgang answers though he wasn't completely sure if that was right.

"Romeo and Juliet." His mother corrected. "That's a bit advance for elementary school, especially for a fourth graders."

"Yeah well anyway, Arnold asked for my advice about what it was like to kiss like that." Wolfgang continues on his face turning a bit pink. "And there was all these other guys hanging around and listening so I said some stuff about kissing but…I don't actually know if all of it is true. I mean I didn't lie _lie _I just-"

"Didn't tell them that you didn't really know yourself?" His mother finished for him shaking her head. "Wolfgang you know it's wrong to lie to your cousin who needed you to be honest with him."

"I only said it was great just a little awkward at first." Wolfgang said defensively. "I mean I did feel that way the first time I kissed Nadine on her cheek so that makes it kinda not a lie! I mean kissing on the lips isn't really that different is it?"

"Luckily your advice though a lie isn't that far from the truth." His mother said with a sigh. "But it is very big and very different experience from pecks on the cheek and forehead."

"Oh." Wolfgang said in an even tone. "So it probably wasn't a good idea that I made it sound like I had kissed Nadine that way?"

"No it wasn't and for a lot of reason too." His mother said sternly. "For one it was wrong of you to lie in the first place about something you didn't do and it was especially wrong to lie and talk about such intimate details about your relationship with Nadine in front of a group boys."

"Why is that bad to talk about?" Wolfgang asked. "I mean I know I kinda lied about the kissing thing but Arnold asked for my help?"

"And so the conversation should have at best been just the two of you in private." His mom began to explain. "And you're not just lying about something you didn't do, you're also lying about something _Nadine_ didn't do either. And there could be serious consequences for Nadine because of a lie like that, other kids could start looking at her differently, saying bad things about her that aren't true and-"

"If anyone tried to do that I'd just pound them into dust!" Wolfgang interrupts his hand balled into a fist.

"Oh Wolfy, you can't do that to every person that says these things." His mom said shaking her head at him.

"Well sure not everyone, but after like the first five times it happens people will get the message." Wolfgang said with a shrug.

"Oh Wolfy, don't ever change." His mom said with a laugh.

"Mom?" Wolfgang asked in a shy quiet tone. "Is it weird that Nadine and I haven't kissed like that yet? I mean everyone acted like we should have? But I never even thought about doing that until Arnold asked."

"Well Wolfgang, in a lot of ways you and Nadine are ahead of the rest of the kids in your classes." His mother began to explain. "But you're still kids like them too so maybe you're not ready for that kind of kissing yet? And that's okay, you don't have to rush into anything just yet although when you do start you'll understand why I make you keep the door open when Nadine is in your room."

"You and her parents do that because you think we'd rather kiss than play video games or watch TV?" Wolfgang asked in confusion shaking his head at that idea. "Mom that's crazy, there's no way kissing could be more fun than those things!"

"Don't ever change Wolfy." His mom said with a laugh much to her son's confusion. "Don't ever change."

The next day at school Wolfgang learned that his mother had been right about why he shouldn't have lied to the group of boys about kissing Nadine. Before he'd even stepped through the front doors of the school there had already been a line of boys waiting for a chance to ask him more questions. Questions that he couldn't really answer but he didn't want them to find out he was lying. So he tried his best to keep his answers short and vague which was enough to answer questions without people finding out that he was a liar. Deep down he knew that he should have probably just told the true and be done with it then and there but he assumed that the boys would move on soon enough. So what was the harm in answering a few questions if everyone would forget everything next week anyway?

"Why do people in school think that we've kissed?" Nadine confronted him on the playground.

"Oh, well I'm pretty sure that some kids have seen me kiss you on the forehead so-" Wolfgang tries to play innocent but as always Nadine sees right through him.

"Seriously Wolfgang? You know what I'm talking about." Nadine interrupts a clear frown on her face. "Girls all day have been asking if it was true and boys have been whispering behind my back!"

"Whose been whispering?!" Wolfgang asked forcefully. "I'll knock their teeth out so fast-"

"They wouldn't be doing it in the first place if you hadn't lied!" Nadine very nearly shouted. "Why did you lie?"

"I don't…I didn't mean to." Wolfgang tries to explain but can't find the right words. "I mean Arnold just asked me about it out of nowhere and everyone made it sound like we should have kissed like that already…I don't know the way everyone talked about it made it seem like we would be weird if we hadn't. BUT that's not how I feel or anything...I mean I hadn't even thought about it until Arnold brought it up."

"I know what you mean when Rhonda asked me it caught me off guard too." Nadine admits. "When I heard that you had told people that we _real kissed _when we didn't I was mad because you lied but kinda scared because Rhonda said you'd want to breakup if we didn't real kiss and-"

"Whoa wait breakup?!" Wolfgang interrupts before she could continue. "I wouldn't want to breakup with you over that?!"

"Well, I didn't know that!" Nadine explains. "She said that real kissing is what couples do and since we didn't and you're like almost a sixth grader so you must want to and-"

"But I don't!" Wolfgang interrupts again. "I mean like maybe one day I would but I would never like breakup with you because we didn't. I'm happy with how we are already."

"Yeah me too." Nadine says with a small smile. "The only reason why I even thought something was wrong was because of what Rhonda said and it didn't help that you lied about it either."

"I know and I'm sorry Bug Girl." Wolfgang says sheepishly. "And I'll tell everyone I lied if you want?"

"Thanks." Nadine nods in relief. "So you're really okay about us not actually _real kissing_?"

"Yeah, I mean we probably will like one day but it doesn't have to be now!" Wolfgang said with a shrug. "If you're happy I'm happy."

"I'm happy." Nadine nods in agreement.

"I better start with Arnold then he's the one that actually needed the advice anyway. Should I warn him that he'll end up doing the play with Eyebrow?" Wolfgang says as he begins to look around for his cousin. "I'm surprise that Eyebrow hasn't already killed Rhonda or something by now."

"Oh, Rhonda already quit this morning, and Helga volunteered to help Sheena with the lines after school." Nadine states.

**A/N and that's the end of that chapter! Sorry it took so long to get another chapter believe me when I say I spent two weeks just trying to figure this one out, because the truth is I had planned on Wolfgang kissing Nadine on the lips in the second chapter! Seriously it was written out and everything but during the last edit I decided it might be too soon for it. The subject of **_**real kissing **_**for Wolfgang and Nadine was ****always something I struggled with trying to figure out when to bring it up. In a lot of media around that time people seemed split on the idea, you watch one show and the kids are grossed out by everything to do with this. You watch another and the kids don't really care so much as they like having a reason to tease you the same way kids would tease you if you're wearing the wrong shoes. One of the biggest challenges I have with this story was wondering if this was accurate not only to the show but to what actually happens in childhood especially mine because I was a kid in the 90's. Anyway let me stop rambling please read and review!**


End file.
